Nuestra Historia de Amor
by Rossy Castaneda
Summary: Cinco años y medio habían pasado desde la despedida en el umbral de la puerta de salida del Hospital San José. Cinco años y medio en los cuales las vidas de Candy y Terry sufrieron cambios significativos, personas que se fueron y personas del pasado regresan, dándole un giro inesperado a la vida de ambos. TerryFic
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus creadoras Kyoko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Nuestra Historia de Amor

Por Rossy Castaneda

Prólogo

—Señor Graham, ¿ahora que regresa a los escenarios después de un año y medio de ausencia, tiene algunas palabras para sus fans? —Benedict Mac Allen del New York Times preguntó.

—Tengo unas palabras para una especial y espero que algún día pueda leerlas.

Exclamaciones de asombro se escucharon en el recinto.

Terry cerró los ojos e invocó su rostro en sus pensamientos, sonrió tenuemente, y tras abrir los ojos dijo:

—Cinco años y medio han pasado desde entonces, dos desde que regresé de las guerra, dos cumpliendo con mi deber y un año y medio de ausencia de los escenarios —respiró profundamente y continuó —quiero que sepas que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, la distancia y las circunstancias, en mi, nada ha cambiado.

Sonidos de Flash de cámaras fotográficas se escucharon y murmullo de muchos periodistas preguntando al mismos tiempo.

—Señor Graham, ¿Se trata de una antigua novia?

—Señor Graham, Ahora que su prometida la ex actriz Susana Marlowe a muerto, ¿existe alguna posibilidad de un re encuentro?

—Señor Graham, ¿Cual es el nombre de la afortunada?

Terry se puso de pie junto a Robert y Karen sin responder una sola pregunta.

—Lo siento —Robert tomó la palabra —el tiempo de rueda de prensa se ha expirado, agradecemos el que nos hayan acompañado, felíz tarde.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus creadoras Kyoko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Nuestra Historia de Amor

Por Rossy Castaneda

Capitulo Uno

—¡Oh Dios! todavía no lo puedo creer, estoy en camino a New York, por fin veré actuar a Terry —Pensó Candy cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro.

—¿Es hermoso estar enamorado, no lo cree?

Candy dio un respingo en su asiento y dirigió su mirada esmeralda en dirección a la voz que había dicho aquellas palabras; sonrió con sus mejillas sonrosadas al encontrarse con una mujer de cabellera rojiza de rostro y la mirada mas dulce que Candy jamás hubiese visto.

—Lamento mucho haberte asustado con mi entromisión —dijo la mujer con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Candy sonrió dulcemente mostrando un marcado hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda —No, no —negó con la cabeza —estoy bien —dijo extendiendo su mano instintivamente algo por demás impropio en el comportamiento de una dama —Mi nombre es Candice Ardley, pero puede llamarme Candy.

La mujer mayor sonrió al escuchar aquel nombre — Candice, es un hermoso nombre al igual que su dueña —Soy Cathleen —dijo aceptando la mano extendida de la joven —es un placer conocer tan encantadora joven.

Candy mostró una radiante sonrisa la cual fue correspondida.

—Y dime Candy, eres un miembro de la familia Ardley de Chicago?

Candy asintió —Si, solo por adopción —aclaró.

Cathleen sonrió —¿de manera que tu eres la hija adoptiva del bisabuelo William?.

—¡Si! Respondió Candy.

—¡Claro!, ahora te recuerdo —.Estuve presente el día de tu presentación, mi esposo es miembro del Clan Ardley.

—¿Su esposo es un miembro de la familia Ardley? —Preguntó una sorprendida Candy.

—Si, su madre era media hermana de William el antiguo patriarca de los Ardley, tenía el cabello rubio y rizado, muchos decían que Rosemary se parecía con ella, a diferencia del color de ojos, la señora Charlotte tenia sus ojos azules, Rosemary en cambio los tenia verdes como los tuyos.

Candy bajó la mirada al recordar la vez que Anthony hiciera mención que sus ojos eran muy parecidos a los de su fallecida madre.

—Anthony me dijo en una ocasión que yo le recordaba a su madre.

Cathleen vislumbro la tristeza en el rostro de Candy —¿querías mucho a Anthony?

—Si —respondió con una tristeza que hacía mucho no sentía al recordar a aquel joven rubio que tantas veces la defendió al igual que ...

—Sabes Candy, —Cathleen la sacó de sus cavilaciones —lamenté mucho como terminaron las cosas, Elroy y Elisa fueron muy injustas contigo —tomó las manos de Candy quien de pronto bajó la mirada —lo sucedido, fue un lamentable accidente Candy, soy doctora y te atendí cuando te desmayaste.

—Gracias —respondió la joven rubia con voz apagada.

—Lo siento —dijo Cathleen apretando ligeramente las manos de Candy —no era mi intención entristecerte.

—¡Está bien! —respondió la rubia levantando el rostro y sonriendo ligeramente —no niego que extraño a Anthony, pero con el tiempo he comprendido que todo lo que nos pasa es parte de un propósito.

—Y tu propósito está en New York , ¿no es así? —preguntó Cathleen al ver los ojos brillantes de Candy.

Candy no entendía el por qué se sentía tan bien conversando con aquella mujer que hasta esa hora había sido una perfecta desconocida para ella.

Sonrió nerviosa —bueno en realidad solo es un buen amigo.

Cathleen enarcó una ceja divertida al ver el sonrojo de Candy —No debe sentir vergüenza por tus sentimientos Candy, y mas si son correspondidos.

—Bueno, en realidad, él nunca me ha hablado sobre sus sentimientos, solo me ha invitado para que lo vea actuar en la obra Romeo y Julieta.

—¿Es parte del elenco?

—¡Si! Interpretará el papel de Romeo.

—¿Terruce Grahan? —Preguntó Cathleen con sorpresa.

—¡Si!

—Esto si que es una verdadera sorpresa —Cathleen sonrió —pero ¿como se han conocido, si ti vives en Chicago y él en New York?

—Estudiamos juntos en Londres.

—Interesante —dijo —mi hijo y Terruce fueron compañeros de colegio hasta que mi esposo y yo decidimos no enviarlo más al San Pablo, nosotros estudiamos allí y sabíamos perfectamente lo estrictos que eran y no queríamos eso para Ethan.

—¿Entonces Terry y su hijo son amigos?

—Lo fueron en el pasado, pero dejaron de verse cuando tenían 13 años y hace apenas un par de semanas que se reencontraron y están reanudando su amistad poco a poco.

—Su esposo y su hijo ¿viajan con usted?

—¡Si! —han ido al comedor.

—¿Van a York por negocios?

—No, viajamos a Chicago porque mi padre murió hace algunos meses y su abogado se puso en contacto con mi hermano y conmigo por asuntos legales.

—Lo siento —dijo Candy.

Cathleen sonrió con tristeza —mi padre se negó a que me notificaran sobre su estado de salud, su abogado me informó que murió en el Hospital Santa Juana junto a su enfermera, mientras daban un paseo por los jardines.

Candy sintió un vuelco en el corazón al recordar a un antiguo paciente —Señor Mc Gregor —dijo en un susurro.

—Si, ese era el apellido de mi padre —dijo Cathleen confundida.

Candy alzó el rostro —¿Usted era hija del señor Mc Gregor? —Preguntó la rubia con sorpresa.

—Si —Respondió Cathleen en un susurro.

—El señor Mc Gregor me hablo de su hijo y lo molesto que estaba con él, pero jamás mencionó que tuviera una hija.

—Mi padre —Cathleen sonrió —en el pasado la familia Ardley y los Mc Gregor eran rivales en los negocios, Rosemary, Janis, Kenneth, Sara y yo estudiamos en el San Pablo, a pesar de la rivalidad entre nuestras familias, el amor nació entre Kent y yo cuando apenas teníamos quince años.

—Cuando nuestras familias se enteraron gracias a intromisión de Sara, pegaron el grito en el cielo y nos prohibieron que nos viéramos, orden que Kent y yo no acatamos y con la ayuda y complicidad de Rosemary y Janis nos veíamos a escondidas —Cathleen sonrió al recordar aquellos tiempos —Sabes, hubo un tiempo en que nos sentíamos muy identificados con los personajes de Shakespeare, Romeo Montesco y Julieta Capuleto, con la única diferencia que nosotros fuimos mas osados e hicimos algo que casi mata al padre de un disgusto.

Candy estaba sorprendida ante el relato de Cathleen —¿Que cosa hicieron?

—Nos fugamos cuando cumplimos los dieciocho años —sonrió —cuando nos encontraron seis meses después yo estaba embarazada de Ethan y no les quedó mas remedio que aceptar nuestra unión.

—¡Oh Dios! —Candy comenzó a reír junto a Cathleen —vaya que si fueron osados.

—Algunas veces es necesario romper todas las tontas reglas que la sociedad te impone, Candy, especialmente cuando se trata del amor, nunca debes reprimirte ante ese bello sentimiento, solo se es joven una vez y tienes que vivir tu juventud a plenitud, pero debes estar segura que es la persona correcta, porque tampoco se trata de ir de brazo en brazo buscando consuelo —. Cathleen tomó a Candy de las manos y la sintió como aquella hija que había perdido a causa de una enfermedad rara, cuando apenas era una niña —Escucha siempre tu corazón y permítele a él hablar por ti, Terruce es un buen chico y tengo la certeza que tu eres esa chica especial de la cual le ha hablado a Ethan estas ultimas semanas, claro, nunca ha dicho tu nombre, es demasiado discreto para ponerte en evidencia y menos sabiendo que somos parte del Clan Ardley.

Candy se sonrojó —¡Oh Candy! —dijo Cathleen acariciando con una ternura infinita las mejillas sonrosadas de la joven —No te avergüences por el hecho de estar enamorada —guiñó un ojo cómplice —Si necesitas ayuda con tu Romeo no dudes en buscarme, nuestra casa está a dos casas de distancia de la Mansion Ardley en New York y yo estaré encantada de ayudarte.

Candy sonrió —¿como podría hacer tal cosa, si apenas nos conocemos?

Cathleen negó con la cabeza —no vas a creérmelo pero por alguna razón, siento como si te conociera de toda la vida —. ¡Por Dios! —Te he contado hasta mis aventuras juveniles —Ambas comenzaron a reír.

Un carraspeo de dos garganta masculinas hizo que ambas mujeres dejaran de reír de golpe, haciendo que la mayor de ellas se girará para sonreírle a los recién llegados, mientras que la mas joven, erguía su cuerpo en una postura perfecta.

—Kent, Ethan, les presento a Candy, la hija adoptiva del bisabuelo William.

—Encantado de conocerte Candy —Dijeron padre e hijo al unísono, tomando para sorpresa de Candy cada uno una mano de la pecosa joven quien se sonrojó furiosamente al sentir el beso que cada uno depositaba en el dorso de su mano.

El resto del viaje fue placentero para Candy en compañía de Cathleen y su familia.

—Candy, si deseas puedes hospedarte en nuestra casa.

—Agradezco su hospitalidad señora Cathleen, pero tengo una reservación en el hotel Royal.

—Podemos llevarte hasta allá —insistió Cathleen.

Candy se sonrojó —Vendrán por mi —susurró.

Ante el sonrojo de la joven rubia, Cathleen lo entendió y no insistió más.

Cuando el tren anunció su arribo a la ciudad de New York, Candy se despidió de la familia Carnegie - Mc Gregor, con la promesa que se verían en el Teatro la noche siguiente.

Tras tomar su pequeña maleta, aquella que siempre la acompañaba en sus viajes, bajó del tren y comenzó a buscar a quien la recogería.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Se habrá olvidado que llegaba hoy?

Miro una vez más a su alrededor —¡Terry! —dijo en un susurro al vislumbrar una figura masculina que responsaba su espalda despreocupadamente en una de las columnas de la estación de tren.

El corazón de Candy comenzó a latir a toda prisa conforme se acercaba a su objetivo, abrió sus ojos como platos cuando el hombre se giró para quedar frente a ella, si al principio su corazón estuvo a punto de salir de su pecho por la anticipación de reencontrarse con Terry, ahora casi se le paralizó por el susto recibido.

Sintió de pronto como alguien la tomaba de su mano y comenzaba a correr llamándola casi arrastras.

Después de luchar y tratar de liberarse de aquel agarre, el intruso finalmente se detuvo.

—No has cambiado nada ¡Eh!

—¡Terry! —dijo ella mientras lagrimas surcaban por sus ojos esmeraldas —Terry esta conmigo, muy cerca —pensó

—¡Candy¡, no has cambiado, sigues siendo la misma.

—Candy, ¿te encuentras bien?

La voz de Cathleen sacó a Candy de sus recuerdos.

—Si, señora Cathleen —respondió con voz apagada.

Cathleen sintió su tristeza y sabía a la perfección la razón de está —Candy, ¿no has podido olvidarlo verdad?.

La joven rubia no pudo ocultar mas su dolor, se soltó de la baranda del barco donde había estado sostenida mientras sus recuerdos la atormentaban y se lanzó a los brazos de aquella mujer que le había dado tanto apoyo cuando más lo necesitó.

—No puedo, por más que lo he intentado todos estos años, no he podido arrancarlo de mi corazón.

—¡Oh Candy! —Cathleen la estrechó entre sus brazos y comenzó a consolarla —ya no llores más, me parte el corazón en gran manera verte sufrir así.

—Como le hago para dejar de sentir esto que desgarra mi alma y me está matando en vida poco a poco, muchas veces he deseado cerrar mis ojos y que al abrirlos nada de esto sea real, viaje a New York con muchas ilusiones y regrese a Chicago con el corazón destrozado, a veces me pregunto, por que la vida es tan cruel conmigo, todo lo he soportado y lo he enfrentado con una sonrisa, aún cuando por dentro mi corazón sangra, pero ya no puedo más —decía la rubia entre sollozos.

—Llora pequeña, desahógate, eso te ayudará un poco —Cathleen acariciaba su espalda —ya verás como sentirás que la carga se vuelve más liviana —, Oh Candy, espero este viaje te distraiga lo suficiente y reconforte un poco tu alma afligida.

—Muchas gracias señora Cathleen, usted y su esposo han sido muy gentiles conmigo todo este tiempo.

—Candy, Kent y yo te vemos como la hija que perdimos hace muchos años, sabes Keysie tendría tu edad —los ojos de Cathleen se nublaron al recordar a su hija muerta.

—No, no, no señora Cathleen no llore por favor; estoy segura que su hija no le agradaría verla así —Candy tomó su rostro y limpió sus lágrimas.

Cathleen levantó el rostro y dos pares de ojos verdes se miraron con infinita ternura.

—Gracias Candy, gracias por aceptar vivir con nosotros, ahora que Ethan está próximo a casarse no sabes cuan agradable es contar con tu compañía.

—No entiendo como puede viajar Candy con esta pequeña maleta —decía Maggie mientras acomodaba las pertenencias de la rubia.

Sonrió mientras acomodaba una fotografía de una pequeña rubia de coletas —sin duda era una niña encantadora —dijo.

Maggie siguió muy concentrada en su trabajo hasta que algo sobre la cama de Candy llamó su atención.

—¿Y esto? —dijo tomando una pequeña manta de bebé —¿Por que Candy tiene esta mantita? —la revisó cuidadosamente y abrió sus ojos al ver las letras bordadas; negó con la cabeza, aquello era solo una casualidad —se dijo a si misma —, su corazón se aceleró al ver una pequeña muñeca sobre la almohada —No, no, no, —repitió con voz temblorosa —Es imposible —dijo en un hilo de voz —tomó la pequeña muñeca y al hacerlo su respiración se aceleró al descubrir que era una de las muñecas de trapo que Cathleen compró y le regaló una a ella, la cual bordó con el nombre de su nieta —negó fuertemente con la cabeza —¡Dios mío! ¿Es acaso esto una señal?.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus creadoras Kyoko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Nuestra Historia de Amor

Por Rossy Castaneda

Capitulo Dos

New York ...

—¿Terry estas seguro de lo que vas hacer?

—Si madre, ya he esperado el tiempo suficiente —cerró los ojos —espero en Dios no sea demasiado tarde.

Eleonor guardó silencio, en su interior ella también deseaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para su hijo —. Cinco años y medio habían pasado y ella era consciente que en el transcurso de ese tiempo muchas cosas podían pasar.

—Te deseo la mejor de la suertes Terry y espero que obtengas los resultados que deseas.

—Yo también lo espero madre, porque no cuento con mucho tiempo ya que según me informó Robert, la compañía Stratford ha sido invitada para presentarse en el Teatro de su majestad dentro de un mes, por tal razón debemos partir a Londres en dos semanas —dijo mirando fijamente a su madre.

Eleonor suspiró, al recordar a cierto caballero Ingles que se presentara en su casa hacia ya seis meses atrás.

—Ahora que las cosas entre tu padre y tu han tomado un mejor camino, lo visitarás durante nuestra estadía en Londres?

—No lo sé, aunque lo mas probable es que no lo haga, recuerda que su horrible esposa vive en la Mansion Grantchester y no se me apetece ver su regordete rostro.

Eleonor se mordió los labios —¿Aun no lo sabes? —preguntó

—¿Saber que cosa?

—Después que Richard se marchó hace un año y medio, comenzó los trámites de divorcio, ya que descubrió que su esposa visitaba uno de esos lugares donde algunas mujeres de la aristocracia suelen ir para salir de la monótona vida de apariencias que suelen llevar

Terry bufo —En definitiva el poder del dinero es inimaginable, solo con un bolso lleno de Libras es entendible que alguien acepte estar con esa mujer con cara de cerdo —rió burlón.

—Terry —lo regañó Eleonor —no debes expresarte de esa manera, sea como sea, ella es una dama y tu eres un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Terry no estaba de humor para discutir con su madre y menos por aquella despreciable mujer.

A pesar del abandono de su progenitor en el pasado, cuando este lo buscó hacía ya un año y medio, justo después de la muerte de Susana , él fue incapaz de negarle su perdón, después de todo hasta cierto punto el había hecho lo mismo que su padre, había renunciado a la mujer de su vida por cumplir con su deber de la misma forma como su padre lo había hecho, en conclusión él no era mejor que su padre.

Aún cuando intentó huir de su responsabilidad para con Susana, marchándose a la guerra cuando fue requerido por el ejército Ingles, hasta allá su responsabilidad lo siguió, ya que durante los dos años que permaneció en el frente de guerra, la señora Marlowe no dejó de escribirle, recordándole en todo tiempo el sacrificio que su hija había hecho por él.

Muchas veces sin importar las consecuencias, arriesgó su vida en misiones que no le correspondían, ya que por ser el hijo de quien era y el peso de su encumbrado apellido gozaba de muchos privilegios los cuales él consideraba no merecía.

Luego, dos años más tarde cuando regresó se vio obligado a cumplir con su deber, la señora Marlowe presionó para que anunciara ante los medios el compromiso entre Susana y él; seis meses más tarde Susana enfermó de manera repentina y comenzó una lucha por salvar su vida, que duró un año y medio en donde él se hizo responsable de todos los gastos médicos.

Por más que los médicos hicieron, fue imposible para ellos luchar contra la enfermedad que poco a poco consumió a Susana, razón por la cual, le aconsejaron que lo mejor era que la muchacha pasara sus últimos días en cuidados especiales dentro del hospital.

Karen siempre catalogó la enfermedad de Susana como un castigo divino por lo que había hecho en el pasado, aún siendo consciente que por su egoísmo y su obsesión, dos corazones sufrían.

—Si claro, por ser un caballero terminé actuando como mi padre, yo que tanto lo critiqué en el pasado y terminé haciendo lo mismo, anteponiendo el deber por encima del amor —respondió, tras salir de sus pensamientos.

Eleonor negó con la cabeza —Terry, tu no eres igual a él, tu amor por Candy fue tan grande que aceptaste la decisión de ella por encima de tu amor sin importar el dolor que aquella decisión te estaba ocasionando —. ¡Dios Santo! —Eleonor irrumpió en llanto —Me siento culpable de no haber estado contigo en esa ocasión, tal vez si yo hubiese estado ahí, las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes.

—Madre, no te culpes por el pasado.

—No Terry, yo debí estar allí contigo en esos momentos, de haberlo hecho, jamás hubiese permitido que la señora Marlowe te presionara de la manera que lo hizo, pero fui una cobarde entonces —dijo la experimentada actriz cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos —tarde me di cuenta de mi error, pues tu habías dejado Broadway, te busqué y te encontré en aquel pequeño pueblo, actuando en aquel Teatro de mala muerte, no sabes cuanto me dolió verte así, pero una vez más tuve miedo a tu rechazo y me escondí entre la oscuridad de aquel lugar, mi corazón de madre sangraba por dentro, quería ayudarte pero no sabía como hacerlo.

Terry se acercó a ella —Madre, ¿estuviste ahí?

Eleonor asintió con rostro bañado en lágrimas —No fui la única Terry —los sollozos de Eleonor incrementaron.

—¿A que te refieres con que no fuiste la única?

—Le prometí que nunca te lo diría, pero tu mereces saber la verdad hijo, Candy estuvo ahí la noche que volviste a ser tú sobre el escenario.

Terry negó con la cabeza y sus ojos se nublaron —Candy —dijo con voz quebrada —no fue una ilusión producto del alcohol.

—No Terry, ella estuvo allí y sufrió mucho verte en aquel lugar.

Terry cubrió su rostro y dejó que sus lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos

—Perdóname Terry, perdóname por causarte este dolor, pero tu merecías saber la verdad de mis labios, esa noche comprendí el gran amor que hay entre ustedes, un amor tan puro que prefirieron sufrir antes de lastimar a otros, no antepusiste tu deber por sobre encima del amor, sino todo lo contrario, fue tu amor hacia Candy quien te dio el valor y la fuerza para soportar todos estos años de ausencia.

—Le fallé madre, ¿Como podré verla a los ojos ahora, después que me vio de aquella manera?, seguramente se avergonzó de mi y no quiere volver a verme.

—No Terry, no es así, ella no se acercó a ti por miedo a no tener la fuerza ni el valor de dejarte ir nuevamente —. Cuando volviste a Broadway le envié una invitación para que asistiera al estreno de Hamlet y ella me envió una misiva agradeciéndome la invitación, dijo que le hubiese gustado verte actuar pero que le daba temor, ya que si asistía, seguro querría abrazarte de nuevo, que te esperaría para decirte por lo menos una palabra, pero que le había hecho una promesa a Susana, que le juró que nunca se volverían a ver.

—¿Conservas aún esa carta?

—Si —respondió la actriz sorbiendo su nariz.

—¿Puedo leerla?

Eleonor asintió, se levantó y caminó hacia su escritorio, sacó de entre los cajones un sobre rosado con aroma a rosas el cual Terry reconoció inmediatamente.

—¡Candy! —dijo al tiempo que tomaba la carta.

—Te dejaré solo para que la leas tranquilo.

Terry asintió con su cabeza —Gracias —dijo con voz entrecortada.

Una vez Eleonor se marchó, Terry abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer aquella carta.

Terry sintió que el corazón se desgarraba mientras leía, podia sentir el dolor de Candy entre aquellas lineas.

—Pecosa —dijo entre lágrimas una vez terminó de leer la misiva —Cuanto sufriste por mi causa, pero te juro por Dios que si aún estoy a tiempo, me encargaré de transformar cada lágrimas en una sonrisa.

Terry cerro sus ojos y recordó su conversación con Karen dos días antes.

Flash Back ...

—Terry, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que por fin estes de regreso.

—Gracias Karen, gracias por ser la gran amiga que eres.

Karen sonrió —Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo, aunque para serte sincera, nunca estuve de acuerdo con tu absurda decisión de retirarte de los escenarios por guardarle luto a una persona que no lo merecía.

—Oh vamos Kleiss, ¿hasta cuando seguirás con eso?

Karen hizo un gesto de desagrado —Sabes que en el fondo yo tengo razón, Susana fue el ser mas egoísta que jamás haya conocido en mi corta vida, ella sabía perfectamente que tú no la amabas y sin embargo ella y su madre te obligaron a permanecer con ella.

—Ella no me obligó Karen, yo decidí quedarme con ella.

—Oh vamos Terry, sabes perfectamente que no fue así, de lo contrarío te habrías casado con ella en lugar de ir al frente de guerra en cuanto recibiste aquella misiva.

—Pero regresé y asumí mi responsabilidad y cumplí con mi deber, anuncié mi compromiso y de no haber sido por la repentina enfermedad de Susana y luego su muerte, me hubiese casado con ella.

Karen bufó —eso no es cierto y bien lo sabes, no sé a quien tratas de engañar, será a ti mismo porque a mi no me engañas, aunque Susana no hubiese muerto, tu jamás te habrías casado con ella, de haberlo querido hacer lo hubieses hecho en su lecho de muerte cuando la señora Marlowe te lo pidió, pero no lo hiciste, le fuiste fiel hasta el final a tu verdadero y único amor o ¿me equivoco?

Terry negó con la cabeza —Tienes razón Karen, siempre la tuviste —dijo derrotado —jamás hubiese podido casarme con Susana sabiendo que con eso destrozaría el corazón de Candy, eso no me lo hubiese perdonado nunca.

—Candy si te ama realmente, sacrificó su amor y su propia felicidad al tomar aquella decisión, no digo que fue una gran decisión pero con el tiempo he llegado a comprender la magnitud de su sacrificio, creo que lo hizo pensando en ti.

—¿Como?

—Si Terry, creo que Candy se dio cuenta lo difícil que aquello era para ti y te conocía tan bien que sabia que no renunciarías a ella, y por esa razón fue ella la que renunció a ti, Candy es tan noble, que sacrificó su felicidad para que Susana quien había perdido su pierna por salvarte a ti, fuera feliz contigo —Karen guardó silencio —pero se le olvidó que al hacer aquello, te estaba destrozando a ti indirectamente —Terry, ahora que Susana no está y que no hay nada que se interponga entre ustedes, haz algo para que ella sepa que las sigues amando.

—Tienes razón Karen, ya es tiempo de hacer algo al respecto y comenzar a escribir Nuestra Historia de Amor —. Le pediré a Robert que convoque una rueda de prensa para dentro de dos días y haré lo que debi hacer hace mucho tiempo.

—Así se habla Grantchester .

Fin del Flash Back...

—Hoy es el gran día —dijo con fuerzas renovadas mientras doblaba aquella carta para luego colocarla en el bolsillo de su impecable traje negro.

Salió de la biblioteca y se encontró con la mirada de Eleonor

—¿Estas bien?

—Mejor que nunca madre —respondió con seguridad.

—Terry, le ruego a Dios, para que todo de resultado.

—Yo también madre, yo también

—¿Nos vamos entonces?

—Señor Graham, ¿ahora que regresa a los escenarios después de un año y medio de ausencia, tiene algunas palabras para sus fans? —Benedict Mac Allen del New York Times preguntó.

—Tengo unas palabras para una especial y espero que pueda leerlas.

Exclamaciones de asombro se escucharon en el recinto.

Terry cerró los ojos e invocó su rostro en sus pensamientos, sonrió tenuemente, y tras abrir los ojos dijo:

—Cinco años y medio han pasado desde entonces, dos desde que regresé de las guerra, dos cumpliendo con mi deber y un año y medio de ausencia de los escenarios —respiró profundamente y continuó —quiero que sepas que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, la distancia y las circunstancias, en mi, nada ha cambiado.

Sonidos de Flash de cámaras fotográficas se escucharon y murmullo de muchos periodistas preguntando al mismos tiempo.

—Señor Graham, ¿Se trata de una antigua novia?

—Señor Graham, Ahora que su prometida la ex actriz Susana Marlowe a muerto, ¿existe alguna posibilidad de un re encuentro?

—Señor Graham, ¿Cual es el nombre de la afortunada.

Terry se puso de pie junto a Robert y Karen sin responder una sola pregunta.

—Lo siento —Robert tomó la palabra —el tiempo de la rueda de prensa se ha expirado, agradecemos el que nos hayan acompañado, felíz tarde.

—Terry, hijo no debes desesperarte, tal vez no ha leído el periódico.

—Madre, ya pasaron cuatro días desde entonces, tal vez Candy si pudo ser feliz después de todo.

—No Terry, nos abríamos enterado, de la misma forma como nos enteramos que tu amigo Albert resultó ser el patriarca de la familia Ardley ¿no crees?

—Tienes razón madre.

—¿Por que no tomas el tren de madrugada y vas a Chicago y la buscas?

Terry negó con la cabeza —No, le enviaré una misiva y aguardaré por su respuesta, si ella me responde antes de partir a Londres, dejaré todo e iré por ella.

—¿Y si no? —preguntó Eleonor con preocupación.

—Si no responde, —apretó la mandíbula —entenderé que todo está perdido.

En la privacidad de su recámara, Terry leyó una y otra vez la misiva, la dobló cuidadosamente, la colocó dentro de un sobre, la sello y tras pensar durante un tiempo a que destino la enviaría, se decidió finalmente y escribió la dirección.

Subió a su auto y manejó hasta la oficina de correo.

Mientras aguardaba en la linea de espera, cerró sus ojos e hizo una petición en su interior.

—Señor, nunca he sido tan devoto y tu bien lo sabes, pero dame la oportunidad que Nuestra Historia de Amor se realice y tenga un final feliz.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kyoko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Nuestra Historia de Amor

Por Rossy Castaneda

Capitulo Tres

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Maggie descubrió una verdad que cambiaria la vida de muchas personas.

La pobre anciana sufrió un bajón en su presión arterial, la cual la mantuvo en cama durante todo el tiempo que duró el viaje; Candy y Cathleen estuvieron al pendiente de ella durante todo ese tiempo

Una vez desembarcaron, el chofer de los Carnegie aguardaba por ellos en el puerto de Southampton para llevarlos a su mansion de Londres.

En cuanto llegaron, Cathleen buscó sus instrumentos médicos y revisó a la anciana mujer.

—Nana —¿Como te sientes?

—Mi niña —la mujer comenzó a sollozar.

—¿Que pasa nana, por que lloras, te duele algo, desea que te lleve al hospital?

Maggie se sentó —No mi niña, no es necesario que me lleves al hospital, mi mal es en el alma —dijo tomando a Cathleen de ambas manos.

—Señora Cathleen, aquí está el vaso con agua que me pidió —dijo Candy quien ingresaba a la habitación.

—Candy —Maggie extendió su mano para que Candy se acercara a ella.

Candy obedeció y tan pronto como Maggie la tomó de su mano y la acarició.

—Candy, cuéntanos como fue que llegaste al orfanato donde creciste.

Candy miró con extrañeza a la mujer frente a ella, pero luego sonrió al recordar su inolvidable Hogar de Pony.

—Siempre le estaré agradecida a mis padres, el que me hayan dejado en el hogar de Pony, crecí en un lugar lleno de limitaciones económicas, pero rodeada de todo el amor que un niño merece, aprendi el valor de las cosas, a perdonar y amar aún aquellos que me hacen daño —. Según me han contado las dos mujeres que me criaron y a quienes considero mis madres, caía una gran nevada cuando me encontraron dentro de una cesta bajo el gran padre árbol, envuelta solamente en una pequeña manta que tiene unas letras bordadas en uno de sus costados —Candy sonrió —la hermana María dice que me aferraba a una pequeña muñeca de trapo la cual tenía bordado un nombre, pronto se dieron cuenta que aquel nombre bordado en la pequeña muñeca era mi nombre, ya que encontraron una nota de quien fuera mi madre, donde decía las razones por las cuales me dejaba, además de revelar mi nombre —Candy cerró los ojos y sonrió al recordar su feliz infancia.

—Candy, sé que conservas esos objetos contigo, ¿puedes traerlos y mostrárnoslo? —pido una cansada Maggie.

Extrañada y sin entender las razones por las cuales Maggie le hacia aquella petición, Candy asintió, se puso de pie y fue a su habitación por sus tesoros.

Una vez de regreso, Candy se acercó a la cama de Maggie y le entregó la pequeña manta y la muñeca, Maggie comenzó a llorar y extendió la manta sobre la cama y colocó la muñeca encima de esta.

—¿La recuerdas mi niña? —preguntó Maggie dirigiéndose a Cathleen.

—Si nana, compré dos muñecas parecidas, una para la hija de Mati y la otra para mi bebé —¡Oh Dios mío nana! —Candy es...

Maggie negó con la cabeza —No mi niña

Candy miró a Maggie y luego a Cathleen sin entender una sola palabra de lo que estaba sucediendo y con voz temblorosa preguntó:

—¿Que sucede? ¿Quien es Mati?

—Mati era mi hija Candy —respondió Maggie entre sollozos — dio a luz el mismo día que Cathleen lo hizo.

Candy sintió que el piso le comenzó a dar vueltas, su respiración se aceleró al juntar las piezas del rompecabezas de lo que acaba de escuchar, sin poder soportar permanece de pie un segundo más, se dejó caer en el suelo y comenzó a llorar, no sabía si de alegría de saber que no estaba sola, que ahora contaba con una abuela.

Cathleen cubría su boca para acallar sus sollozos ante aquel cuadro, cuando de pronto la voz de Maggie llamó su atención.

—Cathleen, Candy no es mi nieta, Candy es tu hija, tu verdadera hija.

—Nana, eso es imposible, sabes que Keysie murió cuando tenia tres años.

—No mi niña, Keisy no era tu hija, Rita intercambió las niñas cuándo nacieron.

Cathleen giró su rostro hacía donde Candy temblaba mientras sollozaba, caminó hacia ella, se arrodillo frente a Candy, tomó su mentón, levantó su rostro, limpió sus lágrimas con suavidad y la miró fijamente a los ojos, después de unos segundos de reconocimiento, irrumpió en un llanto desgarrador que se escuchó por toda la Mansión, alertando así a su esposo e hijo que al escuchar el llanto desgarrador de Cathleen, dejaron todo lo que estaban haciendo en la biblioteca y corrieron escaleras arriba, para encontrarla de rodillas frente a Candy.

—Mi hija, mi niña, mi pequeña, ¿por que nos hicieron esto, por queeeeee?, que daño le hice a esa mujer para hacerme tal cosa —Nana tu lo supiste todo este tiempo y callaste, por que, por que lo hiciste, tu me mejor que nadie sabes lo mucho que sufrí con la muerte de Keysie.

—No mi niña, te juro que yo no sabia nada, cuando Mati se marchó a Chicago con su esposo, me escribió a las pocas semanas contándome que Fred murió en un accidente mientras trabajaba en una mina y que ella estaba muy enferma, ¿recuerdas que te lo dije y viajé a Chicago? Cathleen asintió sin dejar de sollozar, mientras Kent e Ethan escuchaban atentos todo lo que estaban diciendo —Cuando llegué a Chicago Mati había muerto y nadie sabia nada de la niña, la busque durante todo el tiempo que estuve en Chicago, pero no la encontré y regresé a New York con mi corazón destrozado y las manos vacías.

Hace un mes, Rita me mandó llamar, dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme.

Fui a su casa a las afueras de New York, y su hija me dijo que estaba muriendo, entré y fue entonces que me dijo lo que había hecho.

—¿Por qué, por que nos hizo eso?

—Rita me lo confesó en su lecho de muerte, dijo que al principio su sed de venganza la cegó.

—¿Venganza? ¿A quien y por que?

Maggie apretó los labios —cuando era jóven, Rita trabajaba en casa de tus padres, ella y tu padre se enamoraron, cuando tu madre descubrió todo, echó a Rita de la casa como a un perro, Rita estaba embarazada, tu madre se enteró y fingió preocupación por la situación de Rita, cuando el bebé de Rita nació, se lo arrebató de sus brazos y Rita nunca mas volvió a saber de su bebé, ni siquiera supo si fue niña o niño, tu madre la amenazó que si decía una sola palabra, acabaría con ella; desde entonces Rita se juró que llegaría el día que se vengaría de todo el dolor que le hicieron pasar.

—Pero por que me hizo eso a mí, yo nunca fui mala con ella, le abrí las puertas de mi casa, le di empleo, le di mi confianza, —Cathleen no podía creer tanta maldad en su contra.

—Mi niña, mientras Rita atendía a mi hija, tu rompiste fuente e inmediatamente te sobrevinieron los dolores de parto, no hubo tiempo de llevarte al hospital, la única opción que teníamos era Rita, tu madre se opuso, pero tus dolores incrementaban conforme los minutos pasaban, fue entonces cuando la señora McGregor permitió que Rita te atendiera, pero te tuvimos que llevar a la habitación de mi hija porque ella estaba en labor de parto, Rita ordenó que todos salieran y me ordenó que buscara mas paños y mas agua caliente, cuando regresé tanto tu como mi hija estaban inconscientes, pero las dos bebés ya habían nacido, Rita me confesó antes de morir que aunque odiaba a tu madre por lo que le hizo en el pasado y había jurado vengarse de ella, dándole donde mas le doliera, no fue esa la verdadera razón por la cual intercambió las niñas, lo hizo por que notó algo extraño en la respiración de mi nieta y creyó que con ustedes Keysi tendría mas posibilidades de vida.

Kent e Ethan comenzaron a caminar hasta el centro de la habitación, ambos estaban consternados con lo que acaban de escuchar, se arrodillaros hasta donde estaba Candy y Cathleen que lloraban y se unieron a ellas en un abrazo.

—Kent, nuestra hija, nuestra hija siempre estuvo tan cerca de nuestra familia y a la vez tan lejos de nosotros, fuimos testigos dos veces del maltrato que le hicieron y no hicimos nada para defenderla de quienes se ensañaron con ella —¡Ay Dios mío! Mi niña —decía entre sollozos Cathleen abrazando a Candy quien no paraba de llorar —cuanto has sufrido en silencio, pero a partir de ahora te juro por Dios que ya no estarás sola nunca más, sé que nada puede compensar todo lo que has pasado, pero yo dedicaré cada segundo de mi vida para protegerte de quien quiera que intente siquiera hacerte daño.

—Mamá, Papá, hermano —decía Candy entre sollozos —cuantas veces soñé con este momento, desde niña, siempre soñé con una familia, con una familia propia y ahora después de tantos años, cuando yo menos lo esperaba, finalmente Dios nuestro Señor se acordó de mi y ahora ya no estoy sola, no volveré a estar sola, los tengo a ustedes.

Kent levantó la barbilla de Candy, cerró sus ojos y pasó su mano por su rostro de la misma manera como solía hacerlo con Ethan, abrió los ojos que estaban nublados de lágrimas, las cuales salieron en cuanto se vio reflejado en las esmerados de Candy que brillaban por las lágrimas que salían sin control.

—Mi niña, ahora entiendo porque despertabas en mi tanta ternura, ahora comprendo porque siempre noté un gran parecido entre Cathleen y tu, eres tan parecida a ella cuando tenía tu edad, a diferencia del color de cabello, el tuyo es rubio y ensortijado, muy parecido al de mi madre y al de mi prima Rosemary, es curioso mi madre también tenia pecas alrededor de su nariz —dijo Kent sonriendo.

Fue el turno de Ethan de abrazar a Candy —Mi pequeña hermana, no sabes las noches que vi llorar nuestra madre por la muerte de Keysi, y ahora la vida la recompensa con traerte a ti, que eres su verdadera hija, a sus brazos —.Candy, nuestra dulce Candy —dijo acariciando las mejillas de la Pecosa chica.

—Gracias nana, gracias por devolverme la alegría de abrazar a mi niña, gracias, nunca podremos pagarte lo que has hecho por nosotros este día, te estaremos eternamente agradecidos.

—Mi niña, se lo mucho que sufriste con la muerte de Keysi, ahora nuestro Señor te recompensa en gran manera al devolverte a tu verdadera hija, ahora es mi turno de agradecerles a ambos lo que hicieron por mi nieta, fui testigo de lo mucho que la amaron y de todo lo que hicieron por salvar su vida, gracias —dijo la anciana mujer irrumpiendo en llanto al recordar a su pequeña nieta.

Cathleen se acercó y la abrazó —nana no llores más, sin saber siquiera que se trataba de tu nieta, estuviste allí con Keysi, disfrutaste de ella, reíste con ella, la alimentaste, la cargaste, la arrullaste, escuchaste sus primeras palabras, la viste dar sus primeros pasos, la cuidaste cada vez que se enfermó y estuviste con ella en sus últimos días.

—Tienes razón mi niña, disfruté de todas esas cosas sin saber siquiera que se trataba de mi nieta —respondió Maggie con una pequeña sonrisa —ahora Dios está recompensando tu sufrimientos, porque las casualidades no existen, sino los designios de Dios, y estoy segura que fue Él quien puso a Candy en el camino de regreso a ti —Maggie sonrió —sin saber siquiera que el señor McGregor era su abuelo, cuidó de él en el Hospital Santa Juana y con su dulzura logró ablandar su endurecido corazón, estuvo con él en sus últimos minutos de vida, sabes, creo que en el fondo tu padre sintió el llamado de la sangre.

Candy sonrió levemente al recordar la manera tan peculiar como conoció a quien ahora se enteraba fue su bisabuelo.

—Cuando lo conocí, creí que se trataba del bisabuelo William y en cuanto le mencioné el apellido Ardley comenzó a dar gritos y a ordenarme que saliera inmediatamente de su habitación, me gané su confianza después de varios intentos cuando le llevé a Miena al hospital, al principio creí que Miena era una persona y vaya sorpresa que me lleve al encontrarme con que se trataba con una perra San Bernardo —El rostro se le iluminó en cuanto vio a Miena y a partir de allí él cambió conmigo, conversábamos mientras paseábamos por el jardín del hospital e incluso me dijo que cuando le dieran de alta me llevaría de pesca junto a Miena —; él me miró y sonrió, luego cerró los ojos y permanecimos en silencio disfrutando de inicio del otoño, cuando me acerqué a él, lo sentí frío y lo cubrí con una manta, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que no respiraba, que se había ido —terminó Candy su relato y comenzó a llorar.

Maggie se acercó a Candy y la tomó de las manos —Mi niña, ten la seguridad que tu abuelo te reconoció en sus últimos minutos de vida.

Los días siguientes Kent y Cathleen se pusieron en contacto con su abogado para que comenzara los tramites correspondientes y decidieron que en cuanto el resto de la familia llegara a Londres para celebrar la fiesta de compromiso de Ethan, presentarían oficialmente a Candy como Candice Carnegie McGregor.

Continuará...

—_**Por Dios del Cielo! al paso que voy, les juro que terminaré como pasa seca de tanto llorar.**_

—_**Espero disfruten de este capítulo y no lloren tanto como yo lo hice mientras escribía.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kyoko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Nuestra Historia de Amor

Por Rossy Castaneda

Capitulo Cuatro

De pie, en la proa de un enorme transatlántico, miraba al horizonte, su mirada reflejaba el dolor que su alma guardaba, un dolor con el que tendría que aprender a vivir, porque sabía que ese dolor seria su compañero por el resto de su vida.

Cerró sus ojos y la imagen de un chico de lentes vino a su mente, aún de después de tantos años no podía creer que ya no estaba entre ellos.

La ambición de algunas personas había sido la culpable de que aquella carnicería humana se desatara, dando pie a una absurda guerra que acabó con la vida de muchos inocentes que en un momento determinado creyeron hacer lo correcto enlistándose como voluntarios para según ellos defender lo que sería la libertad de sus seres amados.

Cuan lejos estaban de la realidad entonces, tarde, muchos de aquellos jóvenes se dieron cuenta de su gran error, no así él, quien siempre fue consciente de todo aquello y muchas veces se arrepintió de no haber accedido al plan de aquel chico junto con todos aquellos que desertaron de sus respectivos batallones, encontrando la muerte repentina en su intento de huída.

Ahora más que nunca deseaba regresar en el tiempo y acceder a ser parte de aquel plan, deseaba eso mil veces a sentir el dolor que sentía en lo mas profundo de su corazón y alma.

No tenía ni la menor idea como le haría para vivir de ahora en adelante sin ella, porque una cosa era estar separados por una absurda promesa de dos jóvenes inexpertos ha estar separados porque ella hubiese alcanzado su felicidad, dejándolo a él sumido en el mas profundo de los agujeros que jamás hubiese imaginado estar.

Un agujero que amenazaba en consumirlo poco a poco hasta acabar con las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban, necesitaba encontrar una razón, una sola razón para aferrarse a ella y no terminar en la profundidad de aquel océano que lo rodeaba.

Dejo caer una lágrima al recordar una noche de espesa bruma, muy parecida a esa, a bordo de un transatlántico, donde él regresaba de la misma forma como lo hacía ahora a su natal Inglaterra, con su corazón y sus sueños destrozados.

De pronto, el mismo pensamiento que le sobrevino aquella noche, se hizo presente, apretó sus manos al borde del barandal del barco, cerró nuevamente sus ojos y la imagen de una chiquilla de dos coletas vino a su mente, sin poder evitarlo dio rienda suelta a su dolor y gruesas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas.

—Candy —Invocó su nombre en medio de la espesa bruma, deseado con todo su corazón que al abrir sus ojos y al girarse, ella estuviera ahí frente a él como aquella noche de fin de año.

—¡Terry!

La voz masculina a espaldas de él lo hizo girarse abruptamente.

Frente a él con una enorme sonrisa, William Albert Ardley lo observaba, no podía creer que estuvieran a bordo del mismo barco.

—Terry, amigo cuantos años sin verte, ¡Por Dios! Cuanto has crecido desde entonces.

—¡Albert! ¿En verdad eres tu? —Preguntó el castaño limpiando rápidamente su rostro húmedo por las lágrimas.

Albert dio dos pasos al frente acortando así la distancia.

—El mismo —respondió el alto y rubio hombre abrazando de manera sorpresiva a su amigo —.¿Que haces aquí y no en New York? Leí en los periódicos que volvías a los escenarios.

Terry suspiró —Viajo a Londres junto al resto de los integrantes de la compañía Stratford, Robert recibió una invitación de la Shakespeare Academy para realizar una presentación en el teatro de su majestad.

—¡Wow! Eso si que es un gran honor, ser invitados para presentarse en aquel impresionante Teatro rodeado de toda la aristocracia.

—Eso mismo piensa Robert, aunque la verdad para mi es un teatro más.

—Terry —Albert sonrió —tu lo vez de esa manera porque no será la primera vez que pises aquel lugar, pero piensa en el resto de los integrantes de la compañía, sin duda para ellos será un momento mágico y único.

Terry esbozó una media sonrisa al recordar la cara y el parloteo de Karen, razones por la cuales él se encontraba en la proa del barco, Karen no paraba de hablar sobre la presentación que harían y aquello terminó por exasperarlo y en su huída terminó en el mismo lugar y la misma posición de cuando conoció a Candy.

—¿Y tu que haces aquí? —preguntó el castaño con sorpresa —ah ya sé, ahora que has resultado ser el patriarca de los Ardley, seguro viajas por asuntos de negocios —dijo Terry un poco mas animado —bien escondido te lo tenías ¡eh!, —Quien podría creer que un cuidador de animales en el Blue River, era en realidad el heredero de una de las fortunas más grandes de America.

Albert chasqueó la lengua —Te confieso que algunas veces extraño aquellos días en donde era verdaderamente libre, pero no me quejó, después de todo ahora cuento con una esposa a la que amo y un hermoso hijo.

—Lo lei en los periódicos, supe que te casaste con una doctora a la que con conociste mientras eras voluntario en un hospital —Terry sonrió —los periódicos lo describieron como una historia de amor entre los pasillos de un Hospital.

—Y vaya que lo fue —dijo Albert dejando escapar un tremendo suspiró —conocí a Kelly mientras atendía a un joven soldado que regresaba de la guerra sin una de sus extremidades, el joven fue entonces descortés con ella y estaba desquitando su frustración con ella, no pude resistirme y me vi obligado a intervenir, el chico se puso agresivo y tuve que golpearlo para tranquilizarlo —Albert bajó la mirada —sabes Terry, era muy triste ver el dolor de todos aquellos jóvenes que regresaban incompletos a su País, muchos de ellos deseaban morir antes de vivir de aquella manera, ser vistos y tratados con lástima era algo que no estaban dispuestos a tolerar —El rubio levantó el rostro y fijó su mirada a un punto imaginario e inexistente —No sé si supiste que Stair partió a la guerra y murió —.Terry guardo silencio, claro que lo sabia, incluso convivió con el joven inventor en aquel infierno —Albert siguió su relato —todo fue tan repentino, yo aún no tomaba las riendas de la familia, cuando fuimos informados que murió durante un enfrentamiento aéreo entre pilotos Aliados y Alemanes, no pudieron recuperar el cuerpo y solo nos enviaron algunas de sus pertenencias.

—¡Eh! —Dijo Terry con sorpresa —¿Cuando sucedió eso?

—Tan solo unos meses después de haber llegado a Francia.

Terry negó con la cabeza —Albert, no sé si te enteraste que yo estuve en la guerra los últimos dos años antes que esta culminara.

—Si, lo leí en los periódicos y la verdad me sorprendió en gran manera.

—Bueno, no entraré en detalles sobre las razones que me llevaron a ir a aquella carnicera, ya que que ahora carecen de importancia —dijo tristemente —lo importante ahora es que sepas que Stair no murió en aquel enfrentamiento aéreo.

—¿Como? —recibimos una misiva del capitán Rolf Baughmann en donde nos informaba sobre la muerte de Stair.

Terry negó con la cabeza —tal vez envió esa misiva antes de darse cuenta que Stair no murió realmente en aquel ataque y desconozco las razones por las cuales no les notificó que todo había sido una falsa alarma, aunque tal vez lo hizo para no darles esperanza y luego destrozarlos nuevamente.

—¿Me estás tratando de decir que Stair no murió en aquel ataque aéreo pero que murió después?.

Terry asintió —así es.

—¡Oh Dios! —Albert cubrió su rostro con frustración —de haberlo sabido hubiese movido cielo, mar y tierra por sacarlo de aquel infierno.

Terry miró la frustración en el rostro de su amigo —¿Se te apetece que vayamos al bar del barco y te cuento todo con lujo de detalle?

Albert asintió —Si claro, realmente necesito un trago de Whisky, para poder escuchar de tus labios que fue lo que pasó realmente.

Terry hizo a un lado su tristeza y se centró en su amigo, se le veía afligido, tanto que hasta parecía de pronto haber envejecido unos años.

Albert se tomó su tercera copa de Whisky, lo que Terry le estaba contando era horrible.

Flash Back...

—Hola Stair, pasaba por aquí y quise hacerte una visita —¿Que haces, por que estas preparando esa maleta?

—Escúchame Terry, olvida que me viste, no se lo menciones a nadie, si muero, nadie me echará de menos, puesto que para todos, estoy muerto desde hace mucho ¿lo comprendes? —dijo Stair con una voz que sorprendió a Terry ya que jamas había visto al joven inventor fuera de sí.

—¿Stair, que pasa? Cálmate —dijo sujetándolo

—No me toques —Exigió Stair empujando al castaño.

Terry se le quedó mirando a los ojos, Stair estaba fuera de sus cabales.

—Stair, sólo vas a una misión, y eso no implica que morirás, ¿por que a eso le temes verdad? Temes morir ¿no es cierto? , no eres el único, todos pasamos por eso.

—Cállate Grantchester, tu no entiendes nada.

—Por supuesto que lo entiendo y mejor que tú y te lo digo por mi propia experiencia.

—Al infierno con tu experiencia, ahora te callarás y no dirás nada, mas tarde lo comprenderás —dijo Stair empujando a Terry nuevamente.

Terry trastabilló y cayó al piso, mientras se levantaba comprendió la actitud de Stair sin necesidad que se lo dijera con palabras

—¿Te volviste loco a caso? —Preguntó Terry

—Locura es permanecer un día más en este infierno —respondió Stair.

—¿Piensas desertar? —preguntó el castaño con incredulidad.

Stair comenzó a hablar atropelladamente —Sí, Terry, me largo, fue un error venir a esta maldita guerra, no quiero morir como murió mi amigo Damian y muchos otros inocentes, tarde me di cuenta de mi error pero estoy aún con vida y así quiero permanecer, la guerra no es lo que yo creía.

No estoy solo en esto, hay muchos soldados dispuestos a correr el riesgo, hemos conseguido pasaportes falsos y abordaremos el barco de pasajeros que sale mañana rumbo a America y nos reuniremos con los nuestros, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo, no veo razón por la cual permanezcas en este infierno, cuando tienes una vida por delante.

Terry negó con la cabeza —No sabes lo que dices, realmente no lo sabes Stair, has perdido el juicio —respondió Terry totalmente sorprendido por las palabras del joven inventor y sujetándolo de las solapas comenzaron a forcejear.

Ambos jóvenes se enfrascaron en una lucha de hombro a hombro

—Perdiste la razón, morirás en el intentó —gritó Terry soltándole un golpe en la mandíbula al joven inventor que lo mandó al piso.

Aquel golpe relajó los ánimos de Stair quien tras ponerse de pie dijo:

—Vete Terry, los demás llegaran en unos minuto y no quiero que te encuentren aquí.

Terry lo miró con el ceño fruncido —Me voy Stair, pero antes de hacerlo quiero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo con lo que van hacer, pero con todo y eso, les deseo buena suerte; y descuida, no diré una sola palabra de esto, no soy ningún traidor.

Fin del Flash Back...

—Stair y otro grupo de soldados idearon un plan para desertar de sus respectivos batallones, pero desafortunadamente en su huida fueron alcanzados por misiles Alemanes y todos murieron instantáneamente, me tocó a mi ir al hospital donde tenían los cadáveres colocados en mesas, listos para ser reconocidos.

—Levanté una a una las mantas que cubrían los cuerpos sin vida, por un momento creí que Stair había sobrevivido al ataque, pero en cuanto levanté la ante penúltima manta todas mis esperanzas se fueron al traste, aún cuando el rostro de Stair estaba irreconocible, leí su nombre en la placa de su cuello y en el uniforme militar que portaba esa mañana antes de llevar a cabo la deserción, había también entre sus bolsillos un broche perteneciente a los Ardley el cual siempre lo acompañaba junto a una pequeña fotografía de Patricia O' Brian, no tuve entonces ninguna duda que se trataba de él.

—¡Por Dios! —Albert se sujetaba su rubia cabellera —que muerte tan espantosas —sorbió de su copa —no puedo imaginar lo desesperado que pudo estar Stair para tomar aquella decisión.

—Lo sé —respondió Terry —aquellos días fueron un verdadero infierno para todos los que vivimos la experiencia en carne propia.

—Creo que lo mejor es no remover las cosas y dejarlas tal y como están, sería muy doloroso para la familia saber a estas alturas que Stair no murió en aquel ataque aéreo como todos lo hemos creído todos estos años.

—Yo pienso lo mismo, no merece la pena abrir viejas heridas, si lo sabré yo —dijo con ironía.

—¿A que te refieres Terry?

—A nada en especial, no me hagas caso, hablé por hablar.

Albert negó con la cabeza y mostró una débil sonrisa —¿Estas seguro, que no es nada o mejor dicho nadie en especial?

Terry asintió —seguro —respondió

—No te creo —dijo Albert sonriendo mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

—¿Por que debería de estar mintiendo?

—No lo sé, dímelo tú —respondió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es imposible pretender engañarte ¿cierto?

Albert estiró sus largas piernas y sonrió —¿me lo dirás entonces?

—Hace unas semanas, Robert convocó una rueda de prensa en donde yo le envié un mensaje a Candy, esperando que ella leyera.

Albert lo miró divertido —lo sé, lo leí y creo que toda America lo leyó.

Terry negó con la cabeza —y de que me sirve que lo haya leído toda America si la persona en interés lo ignoró.

Albert rodó los ojos —¿y por que piensas que no lo hizo? —quiso saber.

—De haberlo hecho se hubiese puesto en contacto conmigo —respondió.

—¡Ah! —¿Así que esperabas que Candy tomará el primer tren hacia New York, y fuera por ti?, dime Terry, ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que quizás ella no leyó el periódico?

—Claro que lo hice.

—Y entonces, ¿por que no hiciste nada al respecto?

—Le escribí Albert y ella ignoró mi misiva, así que me queda claro que todo está perdido ya.

Albert entrecerró los ojos —¿así que crees que Candy ignoró tu misiva?

—Si —respondió el castaño en un hilo de voz.

—¿Que dirías si te digo que estas equivocado?

—Oh vamos Albert, ¿cómo podría estarlo?

—Lo estás —respondió Albert con la serenidad que lo caracterizaba dejando a un Terry con la mandíbula desencajada con aquellas dos palabras.

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kyoko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Nuestra Historia de Amor

Por Rossy Castaneda

Capitulo Cinco

—Ese vestido está perfecto para la presentación, no te parece Briana —preguntó Cathleen a su futura nuera, mientras ambas observaban a Candy con una amplía sonrisa.

—Es muy hermoso, te queda perfecto Candy, no cabe duda que ese color te favorece, hace resaltar tu tersa piel, el color de tus ojos y tu hermoso cabello, sin dejar de lado el diseño del vestido, con ese corte en la cintura y los hombros descubiertos serás la sensación de la noche, dejarás a mas de un caballero Inglés con la boca abierta y despertarás la envidia de muchas damas.

Cathleen sonrió al imaginar la cara de Sara y la odiosa de su hija quienes arribarían a Londres el día siguiente junto al resto de los Ardley para asistir a la fiesta de compromiso de Ethan y Briana Howard hija de Patric y Nicole Howard condes de Portland y antiguos amigos de la familia Carnegie McGregor.

Candy suspiró, el único caballero Ingles que le hubiese gustado dejar con la boca abierta, se encontraba al otro lado del Atlántico, en New York para ser mas exacta.

—No deseo ser el centro de atención —respondió Candy con modestia —después de todo es tu fiesta de compromiso.

—Descuida Candy, eso no tiene importancia para mi, la verdad si de mi dependiera, mi fiesta de compromiso seria algo íntimo, algo entre nuestras familia nada mas, pero desafortunadamente no puedo escapar de lo que se espera de mi y nuestra familia dentro de la aristocracia —respondió Briana con una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Asistirán todos los miembros de la aristocracia Londinense? —preguntó Candy cuidadosamente.

Cathleen la abrazó de manera protectora, entendiendo el temor de su pequeña hija, ya que uno de los invitados a la fiesta de compromiso era precisamente el Duque de Grantchester, padre de Terry.

—Todo estará bien Candy, confía en nosotros.

Candy asintió —Gracias mamá —dijo abrazando a Cathleen.

—¿Que les parece este vestido para la fiesta después de la función en el Teatro de su majestad? —Preguntó Briana mostrando un hermoso vestido color oro.

—Es perfecto, ¿no lo crees Candy? —preguntó Cathleen con una sonrisa.

—¿Es necesario que asista? —preguntó la joven rubia.

—Por supuesto Candy, el no hacerlo sería una gran falta de cortesía a su majestad —Briana suspiró y rodó los ojos —comprendo tu falta de interés, pero tenerte en esta ocasión será reconfortante para mí, no me sentiré sola en medio de tanta hipocresía.

Candy sonrió —veo que no es de tu agrado el círculo social en que has crecido.

—Como podría serlo, todos son unos snobs que se creen superiores a todo el mundo, por hablar varios idiomas, poseer modales refinados y un estilo de vida privilegiada, se creen que todo el mundo tiene que besar el suelo que pisan, tratan con desprecio a los que consideran inferiores —Briana hizo una mueca de asco —¿te das cuenta ahora la razón por la cual es una tortura para mi soportarlos?

Candy asintió ya que ella sabía perfectamente lo que se sentía ser despreciada por provenir de una humilde cuna.

—Puedo imaginarlo —se limitó a responder.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde haciendo sus últimas compras.

En el camino de regreso a casa, Candy permaneció en silencio mientras Cathleen y Briana parloteaban de una cosa y otra, Candy respondió con un escueto si, o un no cada que era requerido, su cuerpo permanecía ahí junto a ellas pero sus pensamientos divagaban en los recuerdos de un joven Ingles a bordo del Mauretania cuando ambos se dirigían a aquella ciudad cuando ella apenas tenia quince años y del cual se enamoró —;sonrió levemente al recordar lo irónico de la vida, pues su madre y su padre se enamoraron mientras estudiaban en el Colegio San Pablo cuando tenían a penas quince años.

Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro involuntariamente.

Cathleen y Briana la observaron pero optaron por guardar silencio y no irrumpir sus pensamientos.

Una vez llegaron a la Mansión Carnegie, Candy se disculpó con ambas mujeres y subió en silencio las escaleras.

Ingresó a su habitación y buscó su vieja maleta —; en cuanto la tuvo frente a ella, la abrió y extrajo de ella sus más preciados tesoros los cuales colocó sobre la cama.

Miró cada objeto con detenimiento y posó sus esmeraldas en un paquete de cartas de su inolvidable Rebelde Ingles que permanecían atadas a un listón que solía usar para sujetar una de sus coletas, miró también el pequeño bulto de recortes de periódicos que permanecían atados con el otro listón.

Tomó ambos paquetes entre sus manos, cerró sus ojos y los estrechó en su pecho y dejó caer las lágrimas que había retenido de manera magistral durante todo el viaje de regreso a casa.

—Terry, mi inolvidable Terry —Susurró —¿por que no me buscaste tras de la muerte de Susana? —a caso ¿me olvidaste? , —¿Encontraste la felicidad en brazos de alguien mas? —decía mirando una fotografía del apuesto actor en uno de los recortes de periódicos —Si lo hiciste, dame entonces la fórmula que usaste para poder hacer lo mismo, porque por más que lo intento no puedo arrancarte de mi corazón, te incrustaste en él de tal manera que siento que moriré amándote eternamente.

Sabes, desde que nos dijimos adios, en aquel hospital, he conocido muchos jóvenes, pero ninguno se iguala a ti, —dijo señalando otra fotografía del bello actor —todos son tan pequeños en comparación a ti —sonrió al tiempo que señalaba otra fotografía—y no lo digo por tu altura, mocoso engreído —sonrió tristemente al ver una fotografía donde Terry salía de pie junto a Karen —sino por la grandeza y nobleza de tu corazón, porque aunque te empeñes en ocultarlo ante los demás yo conocí tu alma.

Tres toques a la puerta hicieron que Candy detuviera su charla.

—Candy, pequeña soy yo, ¿puedo pasar?

La joven rubia no se molestó siquiera en guardar nada, su madre sabia todo con respecto a su infructuosa relación con Terry.

—Pasa, mamá estas en tu casa.

Cathleen ingresó a la habitación y al mirar los ojos enrojecidos de Candy y los objetos esparcidos sobre la cama, no necesitó preguntar nada —; se acercó a su hija y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

Permanecieron en silencio un largo rato hasta que Cathleen habló.

—Candy hay algo que debes saber, y es mejor que sea yo quien te lo diga ahora, a que te enteres el mismo día.

Candy la miró con sorpresa —¿Está todo bien?

—Si y no —respondió Cathleen.

—Me estas.. asustando.. mamá —Tartamudeó la joven rubia.

Cathleen tomó una bocanada de aire —La compañía Stratford de New York será quien se presentará en el Teatro de su majestad dentro de una semana.

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron como platos.

—Terry, es parte del elenco —informó su madre.

Candy sintió de pronto que le faltaba aire en sus pulmones y se dejó caer de bruces en la amplia cama.

—Madre, soy el hombre mas feliz sobre la faz de la tierra —decía un feliz Terry alzando a su madre sobre los aires.

Eleonor comenzó a reír ante el repentino cambió humor de su hijo —dime a quien le debo tu repentino cambio de humor.

—¿Y todavía lo preguntas? —Cuestionó con incredulidad.

—Dime que es lo que estoy pensando —Exclamó una sorprendida Eleonor Baker comprendiendo lo que Terry decia entre lineas —¿Está aquí, en el barco?

Terry negó con la cabeza —No, no está aquí, está en Londres y hemos sido invitados a una velada donde podremos verla y hablar con ella.

—Oh Terry, eso es maravilloso —Eleonor no podía creer que por fin su hijo se reencontraría con la mujer que amaba.

Las casi dos semanas que duró el viaje, Terry se la pasó en compañía de Albert y el resto de los Ardley.

Al principio, Archie se mostró molesto con la presencia del guapo actor, razón por la cual, Annie su esposa tuvo que intervenir, y le hizo entender, que fue Candy quien tomó la decisión por los dos y que Terry solamente respetó aquella decisión por encima de su propio deseo.

El elegante joven terminó por reconocer el inmenso valor de aquel arrogante aristócrata Inglés, reconociendo que él en su lugar jamás hubiese hecho tal cosa.

Elisa por su parte intentó un acercamiento con quien fuera su antiguo compañero de Colegio, recibiendo de este desplantes y miradas de desprecio cada que lo intentaba.

Aquel trato terminó por enfurecer a la joven pelirroja y maldecía por todo lo bajo que su hermano Niel se hubiese negado a ayudarla a hacerle pasar un mal rato al idiota de Grantchester.

Flash Back...

—No cuentes conmigo Elisa

—Eres un idiota Niel, acaso has olvidado todas las veces que Grantchester te humilló en el Colegio.

—Eso quedó en el pasado, yo era una marioneta la cual tu manejabas a tu antojo.

—Y que me dices de la humillación que la huérfana te hizo pasar frente a toda la sociedad de Chicago.

—Candy no fue la culpable de todo aquel desastre y lo sabes; las únicos culpables fuimos mamá, tú y yo por supuesto por dejarme manipular por ustedes.

—Te enamoraste de ella ¿verdad?

—Eso es algo que no te interesa.

—Eres un imbécil, aunque no lo digas con palabras tus acciones hablan por ti.

—Vete al diablo Elisa, déjame en paz —dijo el joven pelirrojo molesto mientras se recostaba en su cama —cuando salgas, asegúrate de cerrar bien la puerta.

—¿Me estas hechando?

—No —respondió él —te estoy pidiendo de la manera mas atenta que me dejes en paz —suspiró —estoy comenzando a creer que lo que necesitas es un buen marido que te refrene.

—Te odio Niel, en que momento cambiaste tanto —chilló ella furiosa ante las palabras de quien fuera su complice de fechorías.

—Adios Elisa, yo también te deseo una feliz noche —dijo posicionando sus manos detrás de su cuello y cerrando sus ojos.

Fin del Flash Back...

—Si el idiota de mi hermano se niega a ayudarme, yo buscaré la manera de desquitarme de todos los desplantes de Terry, le haré pagar una a una sus humillaciones —decía mirando su reflejo en el espejo de su tocador.

El día y la hora de desembarcar llegó, Terry se despidió de Albert y el resto de los Ardley, y se integró al grupo de actores quienes se fueron llevados al Hotel Savoy.

En cuanto llegaron al Hotel, la inesperada presencia del chofer de su padre quien aguardaba por ellos en el lobby los tomó por sorpresa.

—Milord, su padre me ha enviado por ustedes.

Terry miró a su madre y esta se encogió de hombros

—John, cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que no me llames así, dime solamente Terry

El fiel chofer negó con la cabeza —No puedo hacer tal cosa, milord, es algo impropio.

Terry rodó los ojos comprendiendo que era mas fácil que una nube cayera sobre él a que el fiel John hiciera algo inapropiado según sus propias normas.

—Aguarda aquí por nosotros, subiremos a nuestras habitaciones, dejaremos nuestras pertenecías y bajaremos pronto para ir contigo.

John negó con la cabeza —No milord, tengo ordenes precisas de llevarlo a usted, a su madre y a su asistente a Grantchester House.

—¡Eh! —Exclamó un extrañado Terry

—Su excelencia fue mi claro al decir que los llevara a Grantchester House y que Betty se encargaría de instalarlos en las habitaciones correspondientes.

Eleonor se mordió nerviosamente el labio inferior —Terry, cariño ...

Terry la miró fijamente, sabiendo que cuando Eleonor lo llamaba de aquella manera, algo tramaba.

—¿Que hiciste Eleonor? —Preguntó interrumpiéndola.

Eleonor limpió una sucio imaginario de su falda y secó un imaginario sudor de su frente, el castaño no le quitó la mirada de encima, ladeo su rostro y achicó sus ojos.

—¿Que me ocultas, Eleonor?

—Terry, yo yo —decía la actriz atropelladamente.

Terry ladeó el rostro e hizo un gesto con su mano —¿Tu que?

Para sorpresa del castaño, su madre, una mujer de mundo, segura de si misma, se ruborizó.

Ante aquello, Terry, con lo perspicaz que era lo comprendió y no acosó más a Eleonor con sus preguntas, ya ella se lo diría cuando estuviera preparada.

—Esta bien, nos iremos contigo John, ayúdale a Charlie con las maletas, mientras mi madre y yo iremos a informarle a Robert que nos hospedaremos en casa de mi padre y nos despediremos de Karen y el resto de nuestros compañeros.

—¡Bienvenidos! —fueron las palabras de recibimiento de Richard Grantchester en cuanto ingresaron a la imponente casa, la cual Terry recordaba muy bien.

—Padre —Terry saludó a su progenitor haciendo una reverencia.

—Richard —saludó Eleonor con voz tímida.

Terry miró como los ojos del Duque adquirían un brillo especial, un brillo que jamás vio en los años que vivió junto a él y su otra familia en aquella enorme casa.

Sonrió tenuemente al ver el rubor que se apoderado de las mejillas de su madre, cuando su padre tomó su mano y depositó un beso en el dorso de esta.

Se volvió serio de nuevo y los observó detenidamente, arqueó sus cejas ante el asombro de describir amor en aquellas miradas que su padre y su madre se dirijan.

Llevó su mano hasta sus labios y cubrió estos, inhaló profundamente y dejó salir el aire por su boca, ahora que era un adulto y habiendo pasado por la misma situación, era capaz de comprender lo mucho que su padre tuvo que soportar por el estúpido deber al honor de un apellido.

Después de un tiempo considerado, Terry se aclaró la garganta, provocando con su carraspeo que Eleonor diera un respingo y regresaba al igual como lo hacía Alicia de su viaje del País de las Maravillas.

Pasaron al comedor, el Duque y Terry permanecieron de pie hasta que Eleonor se sentó y Richard acomodó su silla.

Comieron en silencio hasta que Richard rompió con aquel silencio.

—Terry, Eleonor, he sido invitado a una velada que se llevará a cabo mañana por la noche y nada me complacería mas que ustedes me acompañen.

Terry recordó la invitación de Albert.

—Me temo padre, que en lo que a mi respecta, no podré complacerte, he sido invitado por Albert a casa de los padres de Ethan.

—¿Te refieres a Ethan el hijo de los Carnegie McGregor ? —Preguntó el Duque.

—¡Si! —Respondió el castaño.

Richard sonrió —es allí precisamente en donde estoy invitado y donde deseo asistir junto a ustedes.

—¿Y que pensará tu esposa y tus otros hijos? No creo que les agrade ser el centro de cotilleos.

—Mi importa un pimiento lo que piense Margot y sus hijos.

Terry lo miró con extrañeza por dos razones:

—La primera: era la primera vez que escuchaba a su padre expresarse de aquella manera tan impropia.

—La segunda: era la primera vez que escuchaba a su padre referirse a sus medios hermanos como los hijos solamente de la duquesa con cara de cerdo.

—¿Sus hijos? —Preguntó el castaño con sorpresa —¿Por que te refieres a ellos como si no fuesen tuyos?

—Por que no lo son realmente —respondió el Duque moviendo la copa que sostenía en su mano.

—¡Eh! —exclamaron madre e hijo al unísono.

Richard suspiró —es una larga historia y no se me apetece echar a perder este momento con cosas tan desagradables, solo les diré que esta situación es del dominio de toda la sociedad Londinense y me tiene sin cuidado lo digan o piensen.

Ahora si Terry estaba mas sorprendido ante la actitud despreocupada de su padre, ¡Por Dios! ¿A caso en esos años de ausencia, Londres fue invadida por extra terrestres y le cambiaron a su padre? Este no era el Richard Grantchester que él recordaba, este era una versión suya a futuro.

Terry comenzó de pronto a reír a carcajadas ante sus pensamientos, aquellas risas eran tan contagiosas que Eleonor y Richard terminaron uniéndosele ante la mirada atónita de los fieles sirvientes de Grantchester House que permanecían de pie de manera ceremoniosa, jamás en los años que llevaban trabajando para el Duque lo habían visto o escuchado reír de aquella manera tan despreocupada, él siempre había sido un hombre extremadamente serio.

Si miraron unos a otros y comprendieron que el joven Terruce y su madre eran la razón por la cual el Duque jamás mostró felicidad en el pasado junto a la antigua Duquesa y que ahora que estaban de regreso, la felicidad había vuelto al corazón del siempre serio Duque de Grantchester.

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras, Kyoko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Nuestra Historia de Amor

Por Rossy Castaneda

Capitulo Seis

—¡Candy!

—¡Patty!

Ambas amigas se fundieron en un abrazo.

—Patty, cuanto tiempo sin verte

—Y para mi no hay ese afectuoso recibimiento

—¡Oh Por Dios! —Candy corrió hasta donde la abuela Martha la esperaba con sus brazos abiertos y una amplia sonrisa —Abuela Martha .

—Candy, hubiésemos deseado venir tan pronto recibimos tu misiva pero los compromisos de mi nieta no nos lo permitían —Martha sonrió —no sabes lo feliz que estamos de verte nuevamente después de tantos años.

Candy negó con la cabeza —no importa, están aquí ahora y no saben lo mucho que eso significa para mi.

—¿Donde están Annie y Archie? —Patty comenzó a mirar todo a su alrededor.

—Llegan hoy a Londres.

—¿Como, no viajaste con ellos? —preguntó Patty extrañada.

—No, yo viaje con —Candy se mordió el labio inferior —mis padre y mi hermano.

—¡Eh! —expresaron las dos mujeres al unísono —¿Tus padres y tu hermano? Preguntó Patty mirando a su amiga con extrañeza como si de pronto le hubiese brotado otra cabeza.

—Es una larga historia —respondió Candy comenzando a relatarla.

—¡Oh Por Dios! —es impresionante la manera como Dios nuestro Señor obra en nuestras vidas y nos pone en el camino correcto —dijo Patty abrazando a Candy —tu te mereces toda la felicidad del mundo amiga y me siento tan feliz por ti.

—Buenas tardes —Saludó Cathleen a las visitas de su hija.

—Mamá —Candy se puso de pie y caminó hacía su madre —Ellas son Martha y Patricia O'Brian mis amigas.

—Encantada de conocerlas —Cathleen extendió su mano —Candy me ha hablado mucho de ustedes.

—El placer es todo nuestro —respondió Martha sonriendo —estamos tan sorprendidas pero a la vez felices que Candy haya encontrado su verdadera familia.

Cathleen sonrió —para nosotros el enterarnos, ha sido el mayor de las bendiciones recibidas.

—Lo imaginó —respondió Martha.

Candy se disculpó con su madre y Martha y tomo a Patty de la mano y se dirigieron al jardín.

—Que pasa Candy, te pusiste nerviosa de repente.

—Ay Patty, si lo estoy, mañana será la fiesta de compromiso de mi hermano y mi madre y mi padre decidieron que también me presentarían oficialmente como su hija.

—Pero tú aún eres la hija adoptiva de Albert, ¿como harán tal cosa?.

—Han comenzado los trámites legales para hacer los cambios de apellido y tan pronto Albert y el resto de la familia lleguen, nos reuniremos con ellos y los pondremos al tanto de todo.

De pronto la tímida Patty esbozó una sonrisa —¿A quienes te refieres con el resto de la familia?.

Candy comenzó a mencionar los nombres enumerándolos con sus dedos — La Tia abuela Elroy, Albert, Kelly, el pequeño Anthony, Archie, Annie quien por cierto está embarazada —la pecosa joven hizo una pausa, tras tomar una bocanada de aire siguió —el señor y la señora Leagan, Niel y Elisa.

—jajaja —Patty comenzó a reír —pagaría lo que fuera por ver la cara de la odiosa de Elisa y Niel cuando se enteren.

—Bueno será solamente la de Elisa —Candy se unió a la risilla de Patty —Niel ha cambiado mucho desde que ...—Candy guardó silencio.

—¿Desde que? —inquirió Patty con curiosidad.

Candy miro hacia todos lados y tras comprobar que estaban solas se acercó a Patty.

—Descubrí por casualidad que Niel y Dorothy son novios.

—¡Oh Por Dios! —Patty cubrió su boca ocultando una risita —a la señora Leagan, con lo snob que es, le dará un bajón de su presión sanguínea cuando se entere.

Candy sonrió —Según lo que escuché la noche que los descubrí, cuentan con el apoyo del señor Leagan.

—¡Vaya quien lo diría!

Candy guardo silencio y bajó la mirada.

—¿Hay algo mas que te inquieta Candy?

—Si —respondió la rubia en un susurro —nuestra familia esta invitada al Teatro de su majestad dentro de una semana

—Candy eso es grandioso —dijo una emocionada Patty.

—Lo era hasta que me enteré que obra presentaran y quienes la representaran.

—¿Tan desagradable es? —Preguntó una sorprendida Patty.

—Desagradable no es la palabra exacta —respondió Candy juntando ambas manos y tamborileando sus dedos con nerviosismo.

—Candy me estas poniendo nerviosa, dime de una vez que obra presentaran y quienes la representaran —exigió Patty.

—Patty —Candy entrelazó sus manos —presentaran Rome y Julieta y la compañía Stratford de New York estará a cargo de la representación —.¿Te das cuenta lo que eso significa?

—Comprendo que te inquiete el que se trate precisamente de Romeo y Julieta, pero no entiendo tu nerviosismo en que la compañía Stratford de New sea quien la represente hasta ...

—Terry —Terry será Romeo —soltó Candy interrumpiendo a su amiga.

Patty abrió los ojos como platos —¡Oh Dios!

El ruido en el interior de la Mansión llamó la atención de las dos amigas

—¡Oh Dios! Han llegado —dijo Candy con júbilo

—Candy, Patty —Annie quien fue informada en donde se encontraban sus amigas se aproximaba a ellas.

—Oh Annie —respondieron ambas chicas acortando la distancia y abrazándola.

—Patty que sorpresa tan maravillosa —decía Annie con júbilo —¿cuando llegaron?

—Llegamos hace una hora —respondió Patty

—Cuéntame que has sido de tu vida Patty —inquirió Annie

La chica de lentes sonrió —como se los dije en una de mis cartas, doy clases en una pequeña escuela en las afueras de Londres y afortunadamente a partir de hoy comenzamos las vacaciones de verano, así que estaré libre durante dos meses.

—¡Oh Patty! Eso es grandioso, podremos estar juntas durante todo ese tiempo y ponernos al día —dijo Candy sonriendo.

—Señorita Candy —una joven mucama se acercó a ellas —el señor y la señora Carnegie me han enviado por ustedes.

Candy asintió y sonrió —muchas gracias —dijo emprendiendo la marcha junto a sus amigas.

Considerando que lo que se iba a hablar en aquella biblioteca era un asunto de carácter familiar, la abuela Martha y Patty se despidieron de los presentes prometiendo que regresarían el día siguiente.

—Abuela que te parece si pasamos por la cafeteria que recién han abierto, me han dicho que hornean unos deliciosos pasteles de chocolate —sugirió Patty sabiendo de ante mano la respuesta de su abuela.

—Creí que nunca me lo propondrías —respondió la abuela Martha con una sonrisa.

Patty y su abuela se enfrascaron en una conversación mientras caminaban hacia la cafeteria, iban tan distraídas que no prestaban atención a nada a su alrededor.

Patty reía con las ocurrencias de su abuela, cuando de pronto chocó con el pecho de un alto hombre, el impacto fue tal, que la chica de lentes terminó de bruces en el suelo.

—Lo siento señorita, venía distraído y no reparé en nada a mi alrededor —dijo el hombre extendiendo su mano y ayudando a Patricia a ponerse de pie.

Patty no podia ver su rostro, pues el hombre cubría parte de este con una bufanda, pero aquella voz llamó su atención.

—Descuide fue mi culpa por no prestar atención en el camino —respondió Patty acepando la mano extendida.

Tan pronto como Patty se incorporó, el hombre se despidió .

—En vista que esta bien, me retiro —dijo emprendiendo la marcha o tal parecía su huída.

—Aguarde —Patty intentó detenerlo, pero el hombre ignoró sus palabras y desapreció rápidamente de su campo visual tras subir en un coche de alquiler.

Patty se quedó mirando el coche hasta que desapareció tras doblar a la derecha.

—Patty, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Si abuela, estoy bien, no te preocupes —Patty hablaba en automático aquella voz la había dejado desconcertada.

Llegaron a la cafeteria y tras hacer su pedido, buscaron una mesa libre.

—Abuela, ire un momento al cuarto de baño —dijo Patty poniéndose de pie.

—Ve y no demores o cuando regreses me habré devorado todo esto —dijo señalando las dos piezas de pastel.

—Abuela eres incorregible —Patty sonrió y se marchó

—Buenas tardes

—Buenas tardes, que desea ordenar señor.

—Me han dicho que aquí hornean los mas deliciosos pasteles de chocolate.

Martha quien se encontraba cerca respondió antes que la dependienta del local lo hiciera.

—Y no han exagerado, son los mas deliciosos pasteles de chocolate que jamás haya comido.

El recién llegado se giró en dirección a la voz, sonrió al mirar como la anciana devoraba su pastel despreocupadamente.

—Ya lo creo —respondió divertido.

Tras ser puestos al tanto de las buenas nuevas, mas de uno dentro de la biblioteca estaban con la mandíbula desencajada.

Albert le pido a su primo Kent y a su esposa Cathleen unos minutos a solas, habían algunas cosas que él debía aclarar con ellos antes de hablar a solas con Candy.

—Ahora que me he enterado que Candy es hija de ustedes, me veo en la obligación de ponerlos al tanto de algunos aspectos de la vida amorosa de Candy.

—Te refieres a Terruce Grantchester —preguntó Cathleen a lo que Albert asintió —descuida William, Candy nos has puesto al tanto de todo.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, sin embargo es necesario que sepan que Terry se encuentra en Londres y que está al tanto que Candy se encuentra aquí, me tomé la libertad de invitarlo a la fiesta de compromiso de Ethan, espero eso no les moleste, pero considero que Candy y Terry necesitan hablar y aclarar muchas cosas.

—Claro que no nos molesta William, y al igual que tú, nosotros también creemos que ellos necesitan hablar.

—Tengo en mi poder un recorte de periódico y una carta que Terry le escribió a Candy, la cual llegó a la Mansión de Chicago cuando ustedes posiblemente se encontraban en alta mar, y como comprenderán es mi deber entregársela a su dueña.

—Lo comprendemos William —respondió Kent

—Sea lo que sea que esa carta contenga, Candy necesita leerla y sea cual sea la decisión que ella tome, nosotros la apoyaremos incondicionalmente —Aseguró Cathleen.

—¡Bien! Ya que estamos de acuerdo, le entregaré a Candy ahora mismo lo que le pertenece.

Elisa estaba furiosa, daba vueltas alrededor de la habitación que le habían asignado en la Mansión Carnegie.

—Ahhhhhhh —espetó furiosa —como es posible que esa maldita hospiciana haya resultado ser la verdadera hija de los Carnegie —ahhhhhhhh la odio, la odio con todo mi alma.

—Pase —Grito furiosa a quien tocaba la puerta de su recámara.

—¿Elisa, te encuentras bien? —preguntó el recién llagado.

—Como demonios quiere que me encuentre bien con semejante noticia.

—Sinceramente no veo la razón por la cual te disgusta que Candice sea la hija de los Carnegie.

—Maldición Niel, no te das cuenta de lo que eso significa.

—Claro que me doy cuenta —respondió el joven pelirrojo —tendrás que buscar otro adjetivo para Candice, porque el de hospiciana y huérfana no van con su nueva vida —dijo Niel mofándose de su hermana.

—¿Te estas burlando de mi desgracia? —espetó ella fulminándolo con la mirada.

Niel alzó las manos en señal de rendición —De ninguna manera haria tal cosa con la distinguida dama de sociedad, la señorita Elisa Leagan —dijo haciendo una reverencia.

—Eres un completo idiota, no sé que tipo de embrujo usa esa estúpida huérfana que los vuelve a todos unos completos imbéciles.

—No te enojes Elisa, como te lo dije en el barco, creo que ya va siendo hora que encuentres un buen marido para que te quite esa amargura.

—Yo no soy ninguna amargada, y no necesito ningún marido.

—¡Ah no! —dijo Niel burlón —te aconsejo que te olvides de Candice y mejor te dedique a vivir tu propia vida, estas dejando pasar los años por tu absurda obsesión en hacerle daño Candice, tal vez si miraras a tu alrededor te darías cuenta que hay un mundo entero girando a tu alrededor y que no todo gira alrededor de Candice, vive tu vida Elisa y deja que los demás vivan las suyas, no te sigas amargando y complicando mas la vida, disfrútala, solo se vive una vez.

—Disfrutarla, ¿como lo haces tú, saliendo a escondidas todas las noches ? —rió con burla.

Niel se encogió de hombros —la verdad tu deberías de hacer lo mismo, buena falta te hace.

—Lárgate Niel, te has vuelto muy aburrido desde hace algunos meses.

—Como desees —respondió Niel, pero antes de salir dijo: —insisto en que necesitas una marido o por lo menos un novio para ver si el efecto del amor te quita esa amargura.

—¡Arg! —Vociferó Elisa furiosa lanzándole una zapatilla el cual Niel esquivó tras cerrar la puerta.

—Idiota —dijo —el amor, ¡bah! —bufó —quien cree en ésa ridiculez, el amor es un sentimiento propio de los débiles y yo no soy ninguna debilucha, por ningún motivo terminaré como él que se la pasa suspirando como una niñata soñadora —hizo una mueca de asco —por supuesto que no, Elisa Leagan jamás será dominada por nadie —dijo tomando su bolso, colocando su zapatilla y saliendo de la habitación.

La lluvia se había incrementado de pronto y Elisa maldecía el haber salido de casa sin la compañía de su mucama.

En su afán por llegar al otro lado de la calle y resguardase de la fuerte tormenta, Elisa, alzó su falda y corrió sin mirar nada a su alrededor.

Un fuerte grito ensordecedor fue todo lo que escuchó al tiempo que unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban.

Para cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo se vio atrapada bajo un cuerpo masculino que cubría el suyo de manera protectora.

Por un momento la remilgada joven se quedó quieta sintiéndose extrañamente bien bajo aquel cuerpo, pero pronto recordó que estaban en medio de una de las avenidas mas concurridas de Londres y recobrando la compostura de un empujón removió a quien había sido su captor o lo que demonios hubiese sido.

—¿Que demonios le pasa? —rugió de pronto recobrando su mal genio —es usted un abusivo que se aprovecha de damas indefensas como yo.

—¿Disculpe? —el joven no daba crédito a las palabras acusadoras de aquella chica.

—¡Ah! y encima se hace el desentendido.

El joven se quedó mirando fijamente a aquella insolente chica, algo en ella le recordaba a ...—¡Maldición! —pensó al reconocerla —era imposible no recordar aquella voz chillona y molesta.

De pronto sus ojos se llenaron de ira al recordar que por esa chica frente a él, la policía llegó al hospital Santa Juana de Chicago y fue a parar a un reformatorio juvenil del cual salió gracias a la ayuda de Terry quien puso a su disposición a uno de los mejores abogados de New York, quien logro su libertad un año mas tarde, y desde entonces y gracias a la ayuda y el apoyo de Terry y su madre se volvió un hombre de bien y estudió administración y desde entonces se convirtió en el asistente de su amigo.

Sus ojos se fijaron en los labios de la joven frente a él que no dejaba de lanzar todo tipo de improperios en su contra.

Frunció el ceño y sintió correr por sus venas una sed de venganza, le daría una lección a aquella jovencita mimada, insolente, prepotente y arrogante, pero aquellos labios lo hicieron perder la poca cordura que aún le quedaba.

Sin previo aviso, la tomó por los hombros y la acercó a él con brusquedad y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar se apoderó de sus labios.

Ella forcejeó en un intento por liberarse de su agarre pero la manera tan posesiva como él la sujetaba, le impedía apartarse un milímetro.

De pronto, Elisa se sintió invadida por un sentimiento extraño pero por demás placentero, un sentimiento que la embriagó de tal manera que sin darse cuenta siquiera, rodeó el cuello de aquel desconocido que la besaba con tanta pasión y comenzó a disfrutar de aquel beso uniéndose a él.

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Nuestra Historia de Amor

Por Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Siete

Elisa despertó esa mañana con una deslumbrante sonrisa en su rostro la cual le hacia la competencia a la sonrisa del gato Cheshire de Alicia en el Pais de las maravillas.

Cerró sus ojos y tocó sus labios, dibujando con su dedo el contorno de estos.

Pasó su lengua al contorno de sus labios y se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, al hacerlo sintió un revuelo de mariposas volando en su estómago.

Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos el cual se sonrojo al recordar aquel maravilloso beso que le había robado el aliento y le había hecho perder los sentidos.

En su vida se imaginó ser besada de aquella manera tan deliciosamente posesiva, y menos después de terminar en el suelo sobre un asqueroso charco, debajo del cuerpo de un desconocido el cual la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos, en medio de una de las mas concurridas avenidas de Londres.

Sonrió tontamente al recordar la excusa por demás absurdas que dio cuando regresó a casa toda desaliñada y echa una total porquería.

Todos la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, a excepción de su hermano Niel, quien se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos y mirarla fijamente, puesto que la conocía como a la palma de su mano y sabía que la orgullosa de su hermana jamas expondría su vida por salvar a otra persona.

_**Flash Back..**_

—_**¡Elisa, por Dios del Cielo! —¿que te sucedió? Estas hecha un desastre —Sara la veía horrorizada.**_

—_**Descuida madre, estoy bien, fue solo un lamentable accidente.**_

—_**Un accidente —chilló la mujer con preocupación comenzando a revisarla para asegurarse que no tenía un brazo o pie roto.**_

—_**Madre que haces, te he dicho que me encuentro bien, no hay nada que lamentar, son solo unos pequeños rasguños que desaparecerán pronto.**_

_**La sorpresa en el rostro de todos, por las palabras de la escandalosa Elisa Leagan, la jovencita que se quejaba de todo, fue evidente.**_

—_**Elisa te encuentras bien —Sara tocó su frente con preocupación —no te has golpeado la cabeza, dime hija ¿donde te duele?**_

_**Lo que me he golpeado es mi trasero y lo que me duele es otra cosa —pensó la pelirroja provocando que sus mejillas se sonrojaran ligeramente ante aquel pensamiento. **_

—_**¿Hija, que fue lo que sucedió exactamente? —preguntó el señor Leagan.**_

_**Me sentí de pronto un poco abrumada y decidí salir y dar un paseo, el clima era espléndido así que no vi nada de malo en caminar un poco.**_

_**A medida que el tiempo transcurría comenzó a llover y mientras corría me percaté que un niño cruzaba la calle de manera distraída sin mirar nada a su alrededor.**_

_**Tuve que hacerlo —dijo —me lancé sobre el pequeño para evitar que terminara arrollado por un coche de alquiler que corría a toda velocidad y terminé en un charco junto al pequeño cuerpo de aquel indefenso niño.**_

_**Fin del Flash Back..**_

Elisa dejo escapar un suspiro mientras recordaba todo lo sucedido la tarde anterior .

—¿Es acaso este cosquilleo que siento en mi interior, amor? —se preguntó

Aquello le parecía una locura, porque ¿como podría enamorarse de un completo desconocido de quien no sabia siquiera su nombre?

—No, eso es imposible y por demás absurdo —pensó —pero y entonces, todas esas sensaciones que aquel beso despertó en mi ¿que es? —Se preguntó.

Tres toques en la puerta la sacaron de sus cavilaciones, era Dorothy quien estaba a cargo de su arreglo personal esa mañana, ya que su doncella se encontraba indispuesta.

—¿Dorothy puedo hacerte una pregunta? —dijo Eliza mientras Dorothy le cepillaba el cabello.

El tono de voz de la señorita Leagan desconcertó a Dorothy, pero ocultó su sorpresa y respondió:

—Usted dirá señorita.

—Dorothy ¿alguna vez has estado enamorada?

Nada había preparado a Dorothy para escuchar semejante pregunta, sintiéndose nerviosa, se le cayó el cepillo de las manos.

—¿Como dice, enamorada?

Elisa asintió para sorpresa de Dorothy con una tonta sonrisa.

Dorothy se alisó su falda y miró a la joven Leagan a travez del espejo y respondió con toda la sinceridad que pudo.

—Si señorita, me he enamorado y de hecho aún lo estoy.

Elisa se mordió el labio inferior —y dime que se siente estar enamorada —preguntó la joven, necesitaba llegar al fondo y saber si ese sentimiento que la estaba carcomiendo en su interior era amor o que demonios era.

Dorothy suspiró —cuando se está enamorada, se sienten mariposa revoloteando en el estomago, siente que el aire que respira no es suficiente, el corazón se acelera cada vez que piensa en la otra persona, el tiempo se detiene y pierde la conciencia de todo a su alrededor, las piernas le tiemblan incapaz de sostenerla cuando el ser amado esta cerca.

Elisa escuchaba detenidamente las palabras de Dorothy.

—¿Entonces eso es estar enamorado?

—No señorita, esos son solo los síntomas, el amor en si es algo mas complejo, es un sentimientos arrollador que conlleva a que una serie de emociones que provocan que los sentimientos salgan a flote, es un estado de felicidad incondicional que le hace estar en una nube cuando se está con la persona amada.

—¿Pero como se sabe si el sentimiento de amor es verdadero?

—Cada persona se enamora de una manera diferente, y la mayoría de las veces ocurre cuando menos se lo espera, es lo que ocurre cuando se da la química del amor e inconscientemente llega la atracción, la verdad no sabría darle una explicación justificada del porqué pasa—. Algunas personas suelen confundir el amor con un simple capricho —Dorothy reprimió las ganas de decirle que este último sentimiento era el que ella había albergado por Anthony, al ver rostro de ensoñador de Elisa, jamás en su vida había visto esa chispa en sus ojos marrones.

—¿Cual es la diferencia entre el capricho y el amor?

—El capricho pasa muy rápido señorita, de repente se siente atraída por una persona con la que comparte varias aficiones y ya piensa que está enamorada.

En cambio, el verdadero amor se desarrolla con mayor lentitud, aunque algunas veces se pueden confundir sentimientos de ilusión o motivación con el estar enamorado, por ello debemos aclararnos nosotros mismos con nuestros sentimientos, el hacerlo, nos ayuda a pensar en qué nos gusta realmente de la otra persona y al hacerlo, podemos imaginar un futuro a su lado.

—Comprendo —respondió Elisa agradeciendo con una leve sonrisa y permaneciendo en silencio el resto del día, meditando en cada una de las palabras de Dorothy.

Candy se mordía literalmente las uñas, la fiesta para anunciar el compromiso de su hermano junto a Briana y hacer oficial su presentación como la hija del matrimonio Carnegie McGregor había dado comienzo.

Tomó el recorte de periódico y la carta que Albert le hiciera entrega el día anterior.

Leyó una vez más, el recorte de periódicos, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios en cuanto llegó a la última línea.

Con manos temblorosas, abrió el sobre y sacó la carta que desde la noche anterior se había convertido junto con aquel recorte de periódico en uno mas de sus tesoros, y comenzó a leer, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había hecho.

Aquellos pocas lineas, significaban mucho para ella.

Decidió leer una vez más aquella misiva antes de bajar al salon de baile, pero esta vez lo hizo en voz alta.

_**Querida Candy,**_

_**¿Cómo estas?**_

_**Ha pasado un año desde entonces; pasado ese tiempo había prometido escribirte, pero luego preso de las dudas, he dejado pasar otros seis meses.**_

_**Ahora, sin embargo, me he armado de valor y he decidido enviarte esta carta.**_

_**Quiero que sepas que a pesar de los años y la distancia, en mi nada ha cambiado.**_

_**No sé si llegarás a leer estas lineas, pero quiero que tu sepas al menos esto.**_

_**Siempre tuyo,**_

_**Terruce Grantchester **_

Tras leer su nombre con dulzura, Candy llevó aquella carta hasta su pecho y la estrechó entre la palma de su mano y su corazón.

Inhaló y exhaló varias veces para amortiguar los latidos de su corazón que palpitaba a mil por hora, tras lograrlo colocó sus nuevos tesoros en el mismo lugar donde estaban los otros —. Cerró los ojos y sonrió ensoñadora.

Bajó cada escalón sintiendo que su vida dependía de ello; tomó una bocanada de aire al llegar al último escalón, donde su padre aguardaba por ella con una amplia sonrisa.

Ingresaron juntos al salon de baile el cual se encontraba aún vacío.

Minutos más tarde, uno a uno los convidados a la celebración fueron anunciados por el mayordomo de los Carnegie.

Patty y Annie permanecían junto a Candy, en un infructuoso intento por calmar los nervios de la joven rubia quien sentía un enorme hueco en su estómago cada vez que un nuevo invitado hacía su arribo.

En el interior de un auto con la insignia Grantchester, las cosas no eran tan diferentes.

Terry miraba por la ventana del auto que lo llevaba a su encuentro con su Pecosa.

Cada cierto tiempo, sacaba su reloj de bolsillo y dándose cuenta que ya estaban tarde, maldijo por lo bajo, ya que como todo caballero Ingles que era, la puntualidad era parte de su presentación.

Como un niño desesperado, abrió la ventana y asomó su cabeza, sintió frustración al ver el embotellamiento vehicular en el cual estaban atrapados.

Cerró la ventana y comenzó a tamborilear nerviosamente sus dedos en sus piernas.

Reprimió un grito que amenazó por salir de su garganta, deseaba con su alma y mente que a aquel auto le salieran alas y volara por encima de aquel embotellamiento vial.

Cerró sus ojos y por un momento imaginó a Teodora convertida en todo un Pegaso volando a con él a cuestas y llevándolo hasta las puertas de la Mansión Carnegie.

Abrió los ojos y una loca idea rondó su cabeza y estuvo a punto de llevarla a cabo de no ser porque su padre y Charlie se lo impidieron.

—Terruce, crees que llegaras presentable si te vas a pie hasta allá, por Dios hijo, ha llovido durante toda la tarde y lo mas seguro es que las avenidas estén encharcadas.

—Terry, Richard tiene razón, que tanto son unos minutos de retraso —la dulce voz de Eleonor obró magia en el interior del guapo actor, quien soltó la manecilla de la puerta del auto y resignado apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo de su asiento, inhalando y exhalando pesadamente.

Cerro sus ojos y permaneció así hasta que sintió como el auto comenzaba la marcha nuevamente.

Una vez llegaron, salió de auto y se aseguró que su vestimenta estuviera a la altura.

Fueron anunciados por el mayordomo de los Carnegie y más de uno giró su rostro hacia ellos, ya que era la primera vez que el Duque de Grantchester reaparecía en un evento público desde que el escándalo que alimentó los cotilleos de la alta sociedad Londinense lo rodearon.

En una esquina del salon de baile, la antigua Duquesa junto a Richard su hijo mayor lo miraban con recelo, al ver quienes lo acompañaban.

Terry ignoró las miradas y los cotilleos de todos los presentes, en su lugar, barrió el lugar en busca de la única persona que le interesaba en aquella fiesta.

En cuanto la encontró, junto a su amigo Ethan, encaminó sus pasos hasta donde se encontraba.

Su corazón se detuvo al escuchar lo que algunos invitados decían:

—Es muy hermosa, sin duda hacen una linda pareja.

Detuvo sus pasos en seco y sintió que moriría allí mismo, sus ojos zafiros se encontraron con las esmeraldas de ella que se cristalizaron inmediatamente.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de ella, pero pronto se borró al ver el ceño fruncido en el bello rostro de él.

Sin entender que le pasaba, Candy quien sostenía una copa en su mano, se la entregó a Ethan y dio un paso al frente al ver como él comenzaba a girarse.

Antes de dar un paso más, su padre le salió al encuentro y la tomó del brazo y llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

Terry apretó la mandíbula y contuvo las lagrimas que amenazaban en salir de sus hermosos zafiros.

Sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía se giró para ser testigo de aquel anuncio el cual significaba el final de aquella historia de amor, la cual terminó antes siquiera de comenzar.

Conforme el señor Carnegie hablaba, Terry sentía que pedazos de su corazón caían uno a uno.

—Antes que nada, en nombre de mi familia, quiero agradecer a cada uno de ustedes el hacer acto de presencia a la fiesta de compromiso de nuestro hijo Ethan Carnegie Mcgregor con la señorita —Terry apretó los ojos y empuñó sus manos en la espera de aquel nombre —Briana Howard.

El castaño abrió sus ojos y levantó su rostro para encontrarse con los ojos de Candy que lo veía sin comprender aún su reacción.

—También queremos aprovechar la oportunidad para presentar frente a ustedes de manera oficial a nuestra hija Candice Carnegie McGregor.

Los ojos de Terry se abrieron como platos tras escuchar aquellas palabras.

Eleonor se dio cuenta de la impresión que aquella noticia le había causado a su hijo y con ternura palmeó su hombre.

—Que haces aquí aún —su padre le susurró al ver que su vástago no se movía —¿esperas a caso que otros te ganen el privilegio de bailar con ella?

Como impulsado por un resorte, Terry emprendió la marcha hacia su Pecosa.

La distancia que los separaba era mínima, pero Terry sentía que era infinita.

Candy se vio obligada a rechazar a varios caballeros entre ellos a Richard el hijo de la ex Duquesa de Grantchester —; este último frunció el ceño y siguió la mirada de la chica rubia, su molestia se incrementó al ver la razón por la cual Candy rechazó a varios caballeros entre los cuales el caía en la lista.

Aquello parecía una maldición para el chico, una vez más, Terry aparecía en escena para interferir en su camino y en su propósito, porque si, aquella hermosa rubia era su propósito y ahora con mayor razón haría lo que fuera por tenerla entre sus brazos.

Continuará...


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Nuestra Historia de Amor

Por Rossy Castaneda

Capitulo Ocho

Con cada paso que daba, Terry sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho, Candy, su Pecosa, la mujer por la que había soportado todo estaba a escasos pasos de él.

Terry caminó abriéndose paso entre las parejas que se encontraba en centro del salon de baile.

Candy sintió de pronto unos deseos inmensos de correr y acortar la distancia que la separaba del hombre que amaba y a quien creía haber perdido para siempre, sus ojos se cristalizaron y sin poder aguantar más aquella tortuosa espera que amenazaba con matarla si no hacia algo; se dejó guiar por lo que su corazón le indicaba y dio un paso al frente acortando así la distancia.

Azul zafiro y verde esmeralda se encontraron frente a frente después de largos cinco años y medio, ante la mirada expectante de quienes conocían la historia de amor entre ambos.

Aquel momento fue mágico para Candy y Terry, para ellos el tiempo se detuvo, olvidándose de todo a su alrededor.

No existía más nadie, solo ellos, envueltos en una espesa nube que los cubría a ambos, quienes se observaban reconociéndose después de tantos años separados el uno del otro.

Fue Terry quien recobró la compostura y recordó el lugar en donde estaban —. Hizo un reverencia y le solicitó una pieza de baile, en el momento justo en que Annie solicitaba a la orquesta que tocaran un vals muy conocido por Candy y Terry.

Candy hizo una reverencia y aceptó el brazo de su amado rebelde y juntos caminaron al centro de la pista de baile.

Terry colocó una de sus manos en la diminuta cintura de Candy, mientras ella colocaba su mano en el hombro de él y ambos entrelazaron la otra mano y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de cada acorde sin dejar de mirarse y sonreír uno al otro.

De pronto fueron presa de los recuerdos —; los días en el Colegio San Pablo, sus encuentros en la segunda Colina de Pony, el festival de mayo, las inolvidables vacaciones en Escocia.

La conexión entre ellos era mágica, tanto que el recuerdo del único beso compartido, hizo que ambos suspiraran al unísono.

Los últimos acordes del vals sonaron y juntos sin decir una sola palabra se encaminaron a un lugar privado del jardín de la Mansion Carnegie para no ser interrumpidos por nadie.

—Terry —Candy pronunció su nombre en un susurro.

El castaño puso su dedo sobre sus labios, y rosó estos con suavidad, Candy cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquella suave caricia, de pronto sintió los labios firmes de él rozando los suyos como una caricia aterciopelada.

—Candy, Pecosa, cuantas veces soñé estar así contigo —le dijo él en un susurro —fue ese sueño y el recuerdo de nuestro único beso, los que me dieron la fuerza para sobrevivir todos estos años alejado de ti.

Quiero que sepas que mi vida se detuvo en aquella noche nevada, viví por inercia ya que mi corazón se congeló al igual que las calles lo hicieron, me aferré a los recuerdos de nuestros días de Colegio y aquel maravilloso verano en Escocia para no morir de tristeza por no tenerte conmigo todos estos años.

Candy, mi dulce Candy, me sentí morir creyendo que ignorabas mis mensaje a travez de los periódicos y aquella carta, porque tu si habías sido capaz de ser feliz sin mi, algo que yo jamás pude hacer —dijo él tomando su rostro entre sus manos y su voz se quebró delante de ella.

—Terry, mi querido e inolvidable Inglés, llegaste a mi vida cuando menos lo esperaba.

Cada noche soñaba contigo y cada mañana despertaba con la ilusión de verte, oírte y tocarte pero la cruel realidad me golpeaba siempre.

Deje de leer los periódicos porque no soportaba tenerte tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos e inalcanzable, solamente tomaba de ellos las fotografías donde aparecías y las he conservado hasta el día de hoy, como el mayor de mis tesoros.

Nunca, nunca pude arrancarte de mi corazón y hasta hace dos días te creí perdido para siempre, pero ayer cuando Albert puso en mis manos el recorte de periódico y tu carta, sentí que volvía a vivir.

—Terry yo..

—Shhh! No digas mas Pecosa, no hablemos mas del pasado que tanto daño no hizo, enfoquémonos en el presente y el futuro que Dios pone en nuestras manos, comencemos a escribir a partir de hoy Nuestra Historia de Amor, y quiero ser el primero en plasmar las primeras lineas con las palabras que siempre he guardado en mi corazón esperando este momento.

—Te amo Candy, mi vida sin ti no tiene razón de ser, apareciste en mi vida sin avisar y te convertiste en el complemento perfecto, dándole sentido a todo; el brillo de tus ojos verde esmeralda, tu dulce voz, tu risa cantarina, tu aliento, tu calor, hacen palpitar mi corazón, no puedo vivir sin ti.

Estar a tu lado eternamente, escuchar tu voz es todo lo que deseo, no hay ni habrá nada que llene mi vida de felicidad e ilusión.

Sin ti me cuesta trabajo vivir, tu presencia me da la vida, respiro y palpito con el ritmo de tu corazón, te necesito más que el aire que respiro, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, si mil veces pudiera vivir, mil veces repetiría la misma historia de amor contigo si el final es estar así como lo estoy ahora frente a ti, viéndome en el reflejo de tus ojos.

Se que te dije que no habláramos del pasado, pero hay algo que debo decirte —dijo él dejando caer las lágrimas que había retenido todo ese tiempo y dejándose caer de rodillas ante ella —perdóname Candy, perdóname por no haber ido tras de ti aquella noche, perdóname por haber destrozado tu corazón.

Aquellas últimas palabras fueron demasiado para la joven rubia quien se dejó caer frente a él y lo rodeó con su brazos.

—Terry mi amor, perdóname tu a mi por haber sido tan egoísta y decidir por ti, perdóname por abandonarte cuando mss me necesitabas, perdóname por no haber mirado atrás y dejarte sumido en la desesperanza, perdóname por haberte causado tanto dolor.

Desde que lo vio ingresar al salon baile de los Carnegie, el corazón de la estirada y remilgada Eliza Leagan comenzó un galopeó desbocado.

Nada la había preparado para aquel encuentro inesperado y menos en compañía de los Grantchester.

Las piernas le temblaron y sintió aquel tonto revuelo de mariposas en su estómago, que le provocó un cosquilleó en la parte baja de su vientre al recordar aquel delicioso beso.

Dio un respingo al sentir algo húmedo entre sus piernas.

—Por Dios! Que me esta pasando —susurró abanicando su rostro mientras observaba escondida detrás de una palmera, algo inusual en ella, pero la verdad era que la presencia de aquel desconocido la tenía en jaque mate; se sentía como un peon en la tabla de un juego de ajedrez, el cual se mueve verticalmente por la columna en la que se encuentra, sin poder retroceder tras dar el primer movimiento, desde el punto inicial.

Se giró y estaba a punto de salir de su escondite cuando un fuerte brazo la detuvo.

Elisa apretó los ojos al sentir el contacto y sintió que aquel toque la estaba quemando, se negaba a girarse y perderse en aquellos ojos oscuros que no había podido apartar de sus pensamientos durante toda la noche y ese día.

—Me concede el honor de esa pieza de baile

Escuchar aquella voz profunda una vez más la desarmó por completo.

Tras tomar una bocanada de aire, erguir su postura y levantar su rostro, se giró lentamente para encontrarse con el culpable de su mala noche.

Haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol, alzó la nariz de la misma manera arrogante como solía hacerlo siempre.

—Por supuesto —respondió haciendo una leve reverencia y aceptando la extendida del hombre frente a ella.

Caminaron juntos hasta la pista de baile y se unieron al resto de los invitados que disfrutaba de una pieza musical excepcional.

Cuando llegó el turno de cambiar de parejas, Charlie la sostuvo de manera posesiva impidiendo que ella terminara en otros brazos, por nada del mundo la dejaría ir, había sentido su temblor y nerviosismo con su presencia y eso lo complacía ya que sabía que la tenía comiendo de su mano.

—Hace calor aquí no lo cree —le susurró Charlie muy pegado al oido provocando un cosquilleo en la joven pelirroja que le recorrió por toda su espina dorsal.

—Un poco —respondió ella manteniendo su postura erguida.

—¿Le apetece ir al balcón y tomar un poco de aire fresco?

—No es correcto que me marche con un desconocido sin una dama de compañía.

—No pensó lo mismo ayer cuando me devolvió el beso, y de que manera —dijo él resoplando cerca de su oído.

—Eso fue un error, el cual le aseguro, nunca se volverá a repetir.

—Nunca digas nunca, sabe que cae mas pronto un charlatan que un cojo.

—Insinúa que soy charlatana —el tono de voz de ella le indicó a Charlie que estaba molesta.

Charlie la hizo girar en medio de manera abrupta —¿Y acaso no lo es?

—Por supuesto que no lo soy —respondió ella frunciendo el ceño.

—Demuéstremelo —la retó con la mirada.

—No tengo porque demostrarle nada, usted es un completo desconocido para mi.

—Eso lo podemos enmendar pero no aquí rodados de tantas personas, demuéstreme que no es una charlatana y acompáñeme.

Aquel desconocido había picado su orgullo femenino o al menos eso pretendía hacer creer Elisa.

—Esta bien, usted gana.

Charlie rió para sus adentros, la tenía en sus manos.

Tan pronto estuvieron fuera del alcance de la mirada de curiosos, Charlie la apresó junto a un gran árbol y tras lanzarle un mirada devoradora, se apoderó de sus labios sin previo aviso.

En un intento de alejarlo de ella, Elisa alzó la pierna dispuesta a propinarle un rodillazo en la parte baja de aquel hombre que la tenia aprisionada en aquel árbol, cuando de pronto sintió las manos masculinas recorriendo su pierna por encima de su vestido, aquello hizo que ella abriera la boca dando lugar a que la lengua de él explorara el interior de su boca.

Aquel delicioso contacto la desarmó por completo y pronto se vio enredando sus dedos en la cabellera castaña.

Después de unos minutos abrazados y llorando uno en el hombro del otro, finalmente sus ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas se miraron por unos segundos descubriendo cada uno el inmenso amor que emanaba de ellos.

Terry tomó el rostro de Candy entre sus manos y lentamente acercó su rostro y unió sus labios a los de ella.

Candy cerró los ojos ante aquel suave contacto y se dejo llevar, rodeó el cuello de Terry con ambas manos y se unió en aquel beso anhelado por tantos años.

—Te amo Terry, te amo mas que a nada en mi vida, me siento feliz sintiéndome parte de ti, es una sensación inexplicable pero a la vez maravillosa que no cambiaria por nada del mundo.

—Candy mi Tarzan con Pecas, cuantas veces soñé con escucharte decir esa palabras, mi corazón, empezaste siendo mi sueño, te convertiste en mi pasión, y hoy eres dueña de mi corazón —. Ni con todas las palabras, ni con todas las poesías, ni con todas las canciones podría expresarte todo lo que siento por ti.

Tras recobrar el aliento, los dos sonrieron .

—Candy aceptas ser mi novia.

—Tu novia, tu esposa, tu amiga , tu amante, acepto lo que sea que me propongas —respondió ella entre risas.

Terry la alzó en el aire y dio vueltas con ella.

—Te amo Candy y no me cansaré de repetírtelo, lo haré cada día de mi vida hasta que muera.

Mientras caminaban de regreso al interior de la Mansión, el ruido de unos jadeos llamó la atención de ambos.

—Aguarda aquí —le dijo Terry caminando cuidadosamente hacía el lugar de donde provenían los jadeos.

Los ojos de Terry se abrieron como platos al ver aquella escena frente a sus ojos.

Suspiró en agradecimiento por haber dejado a Candy en otro sitio.

—Que pasa Terry, que es todo ese ruido.

Terry dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de Candy quien se acercaba peligrosamente.

—No es nada, creo que es el ruido del viento, por cierto —dijo aproximándose a ella para impedir que se acercara más —creo que es hora de regresar al interior de la casa, he os demorado demasiado y a estas alturas deben estar buscándonos.

—Tienes razón —respondió ella entrelazando su mano con la de él y emprendiendo juntos la marcha de regreso al interior de la Mansión, sin percatarse que a la distancia, dos pares de ojos los observaban de manera desdeñosa.

Continuará...


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus creadoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Nuestra Historia de Amor

Por Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Nueve

El regresar a casa desaliñada se estaba volviendo una costumbre para la remilgada Elisa Leagan y las excusas que inventaba eran cada vez mas absurdas.

Era la tercera vez en lo que iba de la semana después de aquella fiesta la cual lo único que recordaba eran los maravillosos dedos de aquel hombre que la trastornaba con solo mirarla.

Sin saber siquiera que relación tenia aquel maravilloso hombre con Terry algo que tampoco le interesaba saber si seguía haciéndola vibrar de aquella manera tan condenadamente deliciosa; aprovechaba las visitas que el actor le hacia a quien consideraba aún su eterna enemiga, sentimiento que había pasado a segundo plano, para escabullirse con el acompañante de Terry a cualquier rincón de aquella enorme casa que les brindara la privacidad que necesitaban.

Ella era consciente que su comportamiento no era precisamente lo que se esperaba de una dama de alta sociedad, pero...¡demonios! Nunca nadie le había hecho sentir todas aquellas cosas.

Miró por su ventana como siempre lo hacia, sabiendo que esa era la hora exacta en la que Grantchester llegaba a visitar a la ex hospiciana, sonrió al ver como su castaño bajaba del auto pero lo hacia solo, miró su reflejo una vez mas en el espejo para comprobar que estaba perfecta y salió casi corriendo de la habitación.

Nada había preparado a la estirada Elisa Leagan para lo que a continuación escuchó

—Charlie no sabes la alegría que sentí cuando Terry me contó que después de tu arresto en el Hospital Santa Juana, puso a tu disposición los servicios del mejor abogado de New York para que te sacara de aquel reformatorio juvenil, me dijo también que el hecho que él no levantara cargos por haberte hecho pasar por él, ayudó mucho para que no te condenaran por usurpación de identidad.

—Asi es Candy, le debo mucho a Terry, de no haber sido por él, creo que aún estuviera tras las rejas de aquel espantoso lugar —gracias Candy —le dijo con una sonrisa —no pude agradecerte personalmente ni a ti, ni a aquel cirujano todo lo que hicieron por mi entonces, pero si pude hacerlo a travez de aquellas dos flores que hice con mis propias manos —quiero que sepas que le he pagado a Terry todo el dinero de la cuenta de aquel hospital por el cual tu trabajabas tiempo extra para poder recaudar el dinero que aquellos dos jóvenes te exigían.

El ruido de un jadeo en las escaleras llamó la atención de Candy y Charlie quienes se giraron para encontrarse con una Elisa Leagan que los miraba con ojos muy abiertos y con el rostro mas pálido que una hoja de papel.

La mirada de la pelirroja pasó de Candy a Charlie y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con lo de el último sintió que su corazón se desgarraba dentro de ella.

Se sentía como una completa idiota que se había dejado seducir por un delincuente.

Cubrió su boca y negó con la cabeza, se dio media vuelta y subió corriendo las escaleras ante los atónitos ojos de Candy quien no entendía nada, lo que estaba pasando.

—Creo que lo mejor es que me marche —dijo Charlie —ya he cumplido con el encargo de Terry.

—Gracias Charlie, dile a Terry que no debe preocuparse que comprendo que a pocos días de la presentación en Teatro de su Majestad, debe dar lo máximo en los ensayos —Candy sonrió —y una vez más, michas gracias Charlie por venir hasta aquí y ponerme al tanto personalmente.

Terry se encontraba en el interior de su camerino cuando un ruido en el exterior llamó su atención.

Salió del camerino y no miró a nadie a su alrededor; apunto estaba de ingresar al camerino cuando vio una sombra desplazándose detrás del escenario.

Por un momento tuvo un dejavú de cuando estuvo en la guerra y tomando las mismas precauciones de antaño, caminó sigilosamente hasta llegar al lugar exacto donde vio que aquella sombra se había perdido.

Sin previo aviso, se abalanzó sobre el extraño personaje quien emitió un grito de dolor al caer en el frio piso.

Terry lo sujetó con fuerza del cuello y de un tirón le quitó el pasamontañas que cubria el rostro del intruso.

El lugar estaba oscuro y por mas que abrió sus ojos, fue imposible para Terry ver el rostro del su presa.

—¿Quien eres, quien te envió y por que? —Preguntó el castaño asegurando mas su agarre en el cuello del sujeto.

Al no recibir respuesta, apretó un poco más su agarre

—Así que no vas a responder .

El intruso comenzó a toser, sintiendo que el aire le hacia falta

—Terry —logró decir con dificultad.

—¡Que demonios! —Fue la expresión de Terry al escuchar aquella voz, aflojando inmediatamente el agarre.

—Candy no sabes lo feliz que me siento de saber que Terry y tu finalmente están juntos —decía Annie mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre.

Candy suspiró —Oh Annie, te confieso que algunas veces tengo miedo de que esto solo sea un sueño del que despertaré en cualquier momento.

—Candy, no pienses tonterías y disfruta tu felicidad.

—Annie, anoche tuve un sueño extraño y me ha dejado un bastante inquieta.

—¿Que soñaste?

—Soñé que estamos en un fiesta y que Susana llegaba junto a un hombre a quien no pude ver su rostro, de pronto me vi caminando por un solitario jardín junto a Susana y su acompañante, luego Susana decía que Terry aguardaba por ella se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la casa, de pronto escuché como Susana comenzaba a reír y cuando se giró para verme no era Susana sino una mujer robusta de andar distinguido y arrogante, yo me puse de pie y el extraño hombre cubría mis labios con una mano y con la otra me sujetaba de la cintura y me llevaba al interior del oscuro bosque —Candy se quedó en silencio por unos segundos —tengo miedo Annie, tengo miedo que la historia se repita, estamos a dos días de la presentación de Romeo y Julieta y siento mucha angustia, ayer Charlie vino a informarme que Terry estará muy ocupado en los ensayos y no podrá venir a verme en estos días.

Annie se le quedó mirando por un prolongado tiempo y de pronto se quejó

—¡Aush!

—¿Annie te encuentras bien? —preguntó Candy acercándose a su amiga y hermana.

—Si, si, fue solo que el bebé se movió.

—¡Oh Dios mio! —Candy se puso de rodillas y comenzó a acariciar el abultado vientre de Annie —sonrió —Annie lo he sentido, me propinado un patadita.

Annie sonrió —la señorita Pony está segura que será un niño.

—¡Oh Santo Dios! —dijo la rubia de pronto poniéndose de pie como impulsada por un resorte.

—¿Que pasa Candy?

—¡Oh por Dios Annie! con tantas cosas en mi cabeza, he olvidado escribirle a la señorita Pony y a la hermana Maria para ponerlas al tanto de todo.

—Es normal que se te haya olvidado Candy —Annie sonrió dulcemente —han sido demasiadas buenas noticias en tan poco tiempo.

Candy negó con la cabeza —No, nada justifica que lo haya olvidado —dijo —les escribiré ahora mismo.

—Y por que no les llamas por teléfono? Preguntó la pelinegra ante la mirada atónita de Candy —Annie sonrió —!ah! es que no sabes, Albert mando instalar una cabina telefónica dentro del hogar de Pony, para así estar mas al pendiente de ellos por si algo sucede, es mas rápido ¿sabes?

Tras hacer la llamada, Candy se sintió mejor, el hablar con sus madres le traía paz a su alma, escuchar los consejos de aquellas dos mujeres era siempre un remanso en su atribulado corazón en los momentos de necesidad.

—Buenas tardes —saludaron las recién llegadas.

—Patty, abuela Martha —Candy se puso de pie para ir al encuentro de ambas.

—Creí que esta reunión era de carácter familiar —una malhumorada Elisa refunfuñó.

—La presencia de Patricia en esta reunion es necesaria y si no estas de acuerdo, te invito a que te retires ahora mismo —fue la tajante respuesta de Albert.

Elisa se vio obligada a tragarse su rabia ante la mirada reprobatoria de la señora Elroy.

—Buenas tardes.

Todos se giraron en dirección hacía donde provenía la voz.

A Candy se le iluminaron los ojos al ver frente a ella a su amado rebelde.

Terry le dirigió una mirada dejando ver a travez de sus pupilas cuanto la había extrañado.

Tras los saludos de cortesía correspondientes Albert se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar.

—Antes que nada quiero agradecerles el que hayan accedido a suspender cualquier activad que tenían planeada para esta tarde —los miró a todos y luego prosiguió —me hubiese gustado que Janis y Elliot estuvieran presentes, tengo entendido que tuvieron que partir a Escocia por asuntos de.. ..—las palabras de Albert se quedaron en le aire.

—Buenas tardes a todos, lamentamos la demora —una sonriente Janis del brazo de su esposo saludó.

—Bienvenidos, tomen asiento por favor —Albert respiró profundamente —ahora si, estamos todos completos —dijo — Terry —llamó Albert a su amigo —Creo que nadie mejor que tu puedes explicar todo.

Todas las miradas de los presentes se dirigieron al guapo actor, quien tras aclararse la garganta comenzó a hablar.

Conforme Terry avanzaba en su relato, los ojos de todos los presentes incluyendo los de Elisa, se cristalizaban al imaginar aquel horrible escenario.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes Terry? —fue el reclamo de Candy entre sollozos.

—Porque yo le pedí que no lo hiciera, no merecía la pena remover el pasado y abrir viejas heridas —respondió Albert al reclamo de Candy.

—¿Y por que hacerlo ahora? —una compungida Patty preguntó.

—Porque no morí en aquella guerra —respondió una voz masculina ingresando a la biblioteca.

Patty no pudo resistir la impresión al escuchar aquella voz, ya que era la misma voz de aquel hombre con el que chocó mientras se dirigía con su abuela a la cafeteria, aquella voz la cual se cerebro se negaba a olvidar, aquella voz que martillaba su corazón cada vez que la recordaba.

—Patty —gritó Candy levantándose abruptamente y yendo hasta donde una preocupada Martha trataba de reanimar a la chica de lentes que yacía inconsciente en el frio piso.

—Stair, hermano —Archie se aproximó a él y lo abrazó, pero el chico de lentes quien no había apartado su mirada de Patty, se apartó de Archie y se dirigió hasta donde Patty quien hasta ese momento se encontraba inconsciente comenzaba a reaccionar.

—Abuela, abuela, dime que no estoy soñando —decía Patty sollozando en el pecho de su abuela.

—No Patricia, no es un sueño, yo estoy aquí —respondió Stair tomando su mano.

—Stair, Stair estas vivo —Patty se soltó de los brazos de su abuela para lanzarse a los brazos de su eterno enamorado.

—Patty, mi dulce Patty, cuanto lamento haberte lastimado en el pasado con mi decisión, jamás me hubiese perdonado que te lastimarás algo por mi causa —dijo recordando lo que Albert le informó sobre la manera como Patty intentó quitarse la vida cuando lo creyó muerto —Perdóname Patty, fui un egotista entonces, pero ahora estoy aquí y no me apartaré de ti nunca mas, si tu me lo permites.

Permanecieron abrazados ante los ojos de todos quienes no dejaban de llorar al ver frente a ellos a quien creyeron muerto desde hacía muchos años.

Tras los emotivos abrazos y palabras, Stair se aclaró la garganta y sosteniendo la mano de Patty dijo:

—Antes que nada, quiero que me perdonen el haber partido de aquella manera, sin medir las consecuencias de mis acciones, en aquel entonces creí hacer lo correcto en pro de mi nación, pero cuando mi amigo Damian murió en mis brazos, comprendí el error que cometí y le prometí a Damian ante que muriera que me mantendría con vida y que regresaría junto a la chica que me esperaba —la voz de Stair se quebró y Patty le dio un ligero apretón para brindarle su apoyo silenciosos —como tal vez la chica de él lo hacía.

No pude negarme a ir aquella misión en donde se supone morí, cuando desperté dos semanas después estaba en un hospital militar en Paris, sin recuerdos, solo con mi cuerpo y mi cabeza heridos, fue entonces cuando el capitán Baughmann apareció en el hospital y me informó que le habían notificado a mi familia que había muerto en aquel ataque —Stair guardo silencio y miró a cada uno —yo no tenia recuerdos de quien era, ni la promesa que le hice a mi amigo, así que le pedí al capitán que dejara las cosas como estaban, al,principio el se rehuso pero luego de escuchar mis razones lo comprendió, fue así como me ofreció una serie de misiones, las cuales acepté.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas piedras había lanzado en el río, mientras sus pensamientos se centraban en una pelirroja quien sin darse cuenta se había colado en su corazón y quien se negaba a verlo como lo habían hecho esos últimos días.

Lo que había comenzado como una venganza se le había salido de las manos tras la respuesta apasionada de aquella joven.

—¡Mierda! —dijo mientras lanzaba una piedra —debí hacerle caso a Terry —suspiró —ahora que se supone que haré, lo mas seguro es que me odie por haber jugado con ella de esa manera —Tomó otra piedra y la lanzó —bien merecido me lo tengo por idiota —se recriminó —por que tenia que ser tan receptiva a mis caricias, por que demonios no le dije quien era cuando tuve la oportunidad antes de hacer lo que hice, me comporté como un verdadero patán con ella, todo se me salió de las manos esa noche, pero no pude resistirme a la manera como respondió a mis besos y mis caricias —tomó otra piedra y la lanzó — sentir su delicada piel ardiendo bajo mis manos me desquicio, escuchar de sus labios pedir ir más allá de lo que nos era permitido, me cegó, la traté como una fulana al hacerla mía sobre aquel húmedo suelo —lanzó otra piedra —escuchar sus jadeos me volvió loco, escucharla decir que había sido la experiencia más maravillosa que jamás hubiese tenido, hinchó mi pecho y otra parte de mi anatomía la cual exigió atención nuevamente y ella a pesar de la ligera molestia que sentía me recibió en su cálido interior nuevamente.

Un carraspeo a su espalda hizo que Charlie interrumpiera su monólogo.

—Al paso que vas terminaras por inundar de piedras el río.

—Su excelencia —saludo Charlie con una reverencia.

—¿Necesitas un amigo con quien desahogarte? —preguntó el Duque al ver el rostro de joven.

Charlie asintió y comenzó a contarle todo lo sucedido, omitiendo ciertos detalles.

—O vaya que la tienes difícil —decía el duque comprensivo —pero aún estas a tiempo de enmendar tus errores y por experiencia te digo que no dejes pasar mucho tiempo para hacerlo, venos a Terry y a mi como el reflejo de un espejo, no cometas el mismo error que nosotros cometimos en el pasado, aclárale que de principio lo hiciste por vengarte pero que luego las cosas cambiaron, dile lo que verdaderamente sientes por ella y ya lo demás dependerá de ella y no de ti.

—Gracias —dijo Charlie.

—Sabes en el pasado, fui incapaz de aconsejar a mi hijo de la manera como ahora lo hago contigo, y de alguna manera me siento tranquilo de poder aconsejarte, ya que por razones extrañas siento como si vuelvo al pasado y lo estoy haciendo por Terruce, no sabes lo orgullos que me siento del gran hombre en que mi hijo se convirtió a pesar que nunca estuve allí para él.

En otra parte de la ciudad dos perversos personajes planeaban con lujo de detalle todo lo que llevarían a cabo durante la fiesta que se daría en el la casa del primer ministro tras finalizar la obra de Romeo y Julieta en el Teatro de su majestad, donde asistirían todos los altos nobles y sus familias, además de algunos invitados.

Continuará...


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus creadoras Kyoko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Nuestra Historia de Amor

Por Rossy Castaneda

Capitulo Diez

Conforme Stair relataba todo lo sucedido los últimos años, los ojos de todos los miembros de la familia Ardley se abrían como platos.

—Cuando recobré mis recuerdos, recobré también mis deseos de regresar a casa, pero Terry apareció de la nada y tuve que reprimir mis deseos de desertar, no podía dejarlo allí en aquellas condiciones.

Pero pasado un tiempo, me propusieron una misión especial y si todo salía bien, esa seria mi última misión y después regresaría a casa.

La misión implicaba fingir una deserción, con un grupo de soldados ya que se sospechaba que había un espía dentro del campamento quien se encargaba de compartir información clasificada de los movimientos y las estrategias de ataque.

—Pero como fue que sobreviviste, ¿De quien era el cuerpo que Terry reconoció? —pregunto Archie.

—El día antes de partir, Terry se apareció en mi campamento y tuvimos una fuerte discusión, él trató de impedir que yo partiera, pero aquello era imposible, era una misión, la última misión que me daba la oportunidad de salir de aquel infierno, no podía echarla a perder por lo tanto no podia decirle a Terry la verdad, debía mantener la farsa hasta el final.

—Terry conocía parte de la historia, pero la verdad era otra, como les dije al principio, todo en cuanto a la deserción era un farsa, se sospechaba que había un espía dentro del campamento, así que me ofrecieron la misión con la promesa que si todo salía bien seria mi última misión y luego regresaría a casa con los míos —. Acepté junto al grupo de soldados que me acompañaron.

—Por la noche, mientras todos dormían, yo salí un momento a caminar cuando de pronto vi con horror como un misil Aleman se impactaba en el lugar donde los demás dormían, aquello fue algo horrible, de pronto sentí que alguien encañonaba su arma detrás de mi cabeza, no sé de donde saqué el valor para decirle que no sería honorable matar a un soldado por la espalda, el hombre se rió de manera diabólica y tan pronto me hizo girar para quedar frente a frente me fui encima de él, luchamos hasta que el arma se disparó.

—¿Lo mataste? —Preguntó un horrorizado Archie.

—Yo no quería hacerlo, pero tuve que defenderme, era su vida o la mía —respondió Stair.

—Te entiendo —respondió Archie más calmado.

—Cambié mis ropas con las suyas, tomé todas sus pertenencias, para que todos pensaran que yo había muerto y seguir con la misión, necesitaba cumplir con lo que se me encomendó y salir de aquel infierno sin necesidad de convertirme en un desertor y por ende un traidor.

—Tuve suerte, porque cuando salía de aquel lugar, otro misil Aleman fue detonado y fue por esa razón que el rostro de aquel hombre quedó irreconocible —. Para mi sorpresa en el equipaje de aquel hombre existía suficiente material para comprender que se trataba de un agente enemigo, llevaba varios pasaportes con distintos nombres, lo reporté a mis superiores y la verdad nunca supimos de que nacionalidad era, pero si descubrimos que trabajaba para los Alemanes, era un peligroso espía, pero nadie debía saberlo, para el enemigo, Jeremy Miller debía seguir vivo y tuve que seguir actuando como si fuese él, me metí en la casa del enemigo —; todo iba bien hasta que alguien que conocía a Miller, al verme alertó a los demás que yo no era quien decía ser y fui capturado por el enemigo y fue allí donde comenzó mi verdadero calvario.

Todos en la biblioteca hicieron un sonido de exclamación y abrieron los ojos ampliamente.

—Me mantuvieron cautivo durante mucho tiempo, utilizando todo tipo de tortura para hacerme hablar, muchas veces deseé morir en aquel bombardeo donde murieron el resto de mis compañeros, pero al final pensé en ustedes, mi familia y mi promesa a Damian de regresar en una pieza y me vi obligado a soportar todo aquel infierno hasta que me rescataron un mes antes de que la guerra terminará.

—Pasé muchos meses en un hospital, recuperándome de todas mis heridas físicas.

—Fui operado de mi rodilla izquierda varias veces, pasé largos doce meses en rehabilitación para recuperar completamente el movimiento de mi rodilla, cuando por fin lo hice, me di cuenta aún quedaban las heridas emocionales.

—Estuve recluido en un hospital de aquí, para personas con problemas emocionales a causa de la guerra, fue a penas hace un mes que fui dado de alta, tan pronto como salí, me puse en contacto con la embajada Americana, ellos sabían de mi caso y me informaron que ustedes venían para Londres, así que no vi necesidad de viajar a America y decidí aguardar por ustedes aquí.

—Acepté la ayuda de la embajada Americana y me instalé en un hotel cercano de una de las avenidas más concurridas de Londres, pero me llevé una gran sorpresa hace unos días mientras caminaba por la ciudad al tropezar con Patty frente a una cafetería, tuve que huir como un cobarde, no estaba preparado aún enfrentarme a ella.

—Desde ese día comencé a seguirle la pista a Terry, él era el único que podia ayudarme, y fue así como ayer terminé en el Teatro, y tras contarle todo, Terry llamó al Tío William, y vaya sorpresa que me lleve cuando vi se trataba de nuestro amigo Albert —el aludido sonrió y Stair continuo su relato —el Tío estaba tan sorprendido con mi relato al igual que lo estuvo Terry en su momento —Stair sonrió —y ahora estoy aquí con ustedes viendo también sus rostros de sorpresas, rostros que creí en su momento jamás volvería a ver.

Todos en la biblioteca enmudecieron con el relato de Stair, estaban tan sorprendidos que después de tantos años aquel a quien creyeron muerto estaba delante de ellos.

No sentían mas que gratitud para con el Creador, razón por la cual organizaron de manera improvisada una cena de acción de gracias en honor a aquel a quien creyeron muerto y cual hijo prodigo volvía a casa sano y salvo.

La cena se llevó a cabo entre risas y anécdotas, algo fuera de lo normal ya que generalmente se realizaba en un ceremonial silencio.

Candy y Terry permanecieron juntos durante todo el tiempo, lanzándose miradas cómplices y al final aprovecharon la distracción de todos para escaparse al jardín.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Charlie le informó a la rubia que su guapo novio no llegaría a visitarla los próximos días, pero ahí estaban más juntos que nunca.

—Candy mi amor, no sabes cuan eterno se me han hecho estos dos días —decía él para luego apoderase de los labios de ella.

—Para mi también ha sido una tortura tu ausencia Terry, te he extraño cada segundo —respondió ella tras recobrar el aliento.

—Te Amo Pecosa, eres y serás la razón de mi vida, me moriría si algo llegara a pasarte.

Ante aquellas últimas palabras, Candy sintió de pronto un escalofrío que le recorrió por toda la piel, y no precisamente ese tipo de escalofríos que la cercanía de Terry provocaba en su cuerpo sino uno muy diferente, algo parecido al miedo, miedo que algo pudiera suceder durante o después de la presentación de su amado.

Una vez más, aquel extraño sueño llegó a su mente y sin pensarlo dos veces se lo contó a Terry.

Terry escuchaba en silencio todo lo que ella decía, meditando en cada detalle, para cuanto Candy terminó su relato, Terry había descifrado aquel raro sueño, pero no se lo diría a Candy, en su lugar le pediría ayuda a la única persona que podía hacer algo por ellos y ponerle fin de una vez a aquel par de personajes.

—No te preocupes amor, todo estará bien —le dijo tomando sus manos y depositando un beso en cada una de ellas —pero nunca está de más tomar precauciones, por esa razón quiero que me prometas que no saldrás de casa sola.

Ella sonrió, amaba que él se mostrara protector con ella —Te lo prometo Terry.

Si dieron un último beso antes de regresar al interior de la casa, mientras lo hacían Candy escuchó la inconfundible voz de Elisa quien discutía con alguien.

Terry quien sabía de sobra quien era la persona con la que Elisa discutía, intentó persuadir a Candy para que no fuera en aquella dirección, pero fracasó en su intento.

La rubia estaba tan sorprendida al escuchar todo cuanto Elisa le recriminaba a quien hasta ahora era un total desconocido para ella, ya que el hombre le daba la espalda y le era imposible ver su rostro.

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron como platos en cuanto escuchó la voz del hombre.

Dirigió su verde mirada a Terry y este se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Terry, ¿Charlie y Elisa? —una sorprendida Candy fue incapaz de decir nada más.

—Ese es asunto entre ellos Pecas y lo mejor es no interferir, ellos son lo suficiente adultos para resolver sus problemas y lo mejor es que nos marchemos antes que se den cuenta que los hemos escuchado ¿no te parece?

Candy asintió con un movimiento de cabeza e incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra, tomó el brazo que Terry le ofrecía y caminó a su lado en total silencio para sorpresa de Terry.

Antes de ingresar al interior de la casa, Terry tomó a Candy de la cintura y la atrajo hasta él.

—Candy, había pensado hacer esto mañana después de la presentación de la obra, pero no puedo ni quiero prologarlo más, además, este momento debe ser solo nuestro, teniendo solo a Dios por testigo de _**Nuestra Historia de Amor, **_ya que es gracias a Él que estamos juntos ahora.

Terry sacó del bolsillo de su traje una cajita de terciopelo de un color aperlado por el paso de los años, la abrió, para dejar ver un hermoso anillo con dos piedras entrelazadas.

Candy cubrió su boca para ahogar los sollozos que amenazaban en salir de su garganta al entender el significado de la actitud de Terry quien se había inclinado sobre una de sus rodillas.

—Candy, Pecosa, este anillo lo he conservado desde hace muchos años, lo compré luego que te vi momentáneamente mientras corrías tras el tren que una vez más me alejaba de ti, la esmeralda es un reflejo de tus ojos y el zafiro es un reflejo de los míos, los cuales ven a travez de los tuyos y no quieren ni pueden ver a nadie más que no seas tú, por esa razón aquí teniendo a Dios como nuestro único testigo, quiero pedirte que aceptes casarte conmigo.

—Terry, mi amor, claro que acepto casarme contigo, como no hacerlo si tu eres la razón de mi vida y la única persona con la que deseo compartir el resto de mi vida.

En el balcón de la enorme casa, Cathleen lloraba silenciosamente sobre el hombro de su esposo, ya que sin ser invitados habían sido testigos de aquella petición.

El día de la presentación llegó, los actores de la compañía Stratford estaban listos para salir y conquistar los corazones de toda la alta sociedad Londinense.

Terry al saber la ubicación del palco donde se encontraría Candy junto a su familia, el cual estaba junto al de la familia Grantchester, pidió a Robert que colocaran en esa dirección la escenografía de ciertas partes de la obra.

Karen sonrió, ya que para ella era mas sue obvia las razones de la petición de Terry, pues quería dedicarle esas lineas a Candy.

—Es increíble los milagros que el amor puede obrar en una persona —¿ no te parece Grantchester?

Terry se dio cuenta del tono sarcástico de su amiga —pues deberías comenzar a pedir el tuyo ¿no lo crees?

Karen hizo una graciosa mueca —no gracias, así estoy bien por el momento —le guiñó un ojo —pero quien quita y conozca a un buen galán los días restantes en esta ciudad —dijo moviendo sus cejas coquetamente.

—¡Uf! —Terry hizo una dramática exclamación —deberá ser un demente para estar dispuesto a soportarte.

—¡Oye! —Karen le dio un ligero golpe en su hombro —Candy no es ninguna demente y sin embargo te soporta.

Terry se echó a reír y juntos se encaminaron al escenario.

Candy observaba cuidadosamente cada detalle en area de la iluminación, pues el miedo se había hecho presente nuevamente en ella, tras volver a tener aquel extraño sueño.

Sus manos le sudaban y sentía el aire en el ambiente pesado, y no precisamente porque tuviera al lado de Charlie seguido por Elisa, su lado; la tensión que sentía era algo que no podía explicar con palabras.

Eleonor y Richard permanecían en silencio a la espera de la representación.

Todo estaba controlado dentro del reciento, pues tras las sospechas de Terry, el Duque había montado guardia en aquel lugar y con la autorización de el Rey George habían registrado a cada uno de los empleados y revisado minuciosamente su labor.

La obra dio comienzo, Candy aguardaba ansiosamente la aparición de Terry en escena; en cuanto lo vio, su corazón se aceleró y en cuanto escuchó la profundidad de su voz, sintió estremecer todo su cuerpo, y sus lágrimas afloraron por sus verdes ojos al recordar su reencuentro en New York y la manera como terminaron las cosas esa noche de estreno.

En el palco opuesto, una joven negaba con su cabeza al escuchar los planes de sus acompañantes, cuando el primer acto llegó a su fin, la joven se puso de pie y fue en busca de la única persona que podía detener todo aquello, por nada del mundo sería participe de las aberraciones de su madre y su hermano mayor.

Richard Grantchester, a pesar de saber que no era su hija, amaba a aquella jovencita y a su hermano menor, ya que fueron los únicos que siempre se mostraron cariñosos con él, en cuanto la vio, la recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

Tras presentarla con Eleonor, Rachel Grantchester pidió hablar a solas con él.

Richard escuchaba atentamente lo que la chica decía, ahora que sabía con certeza lo que aquel par tramaban, el Duque hizo puso al tanto a Morton su hombre de confianza para que se hiciera cargo de todo.

—Agradezco el que te hayas arriesgado por Terruce, Rachel, eso habla del gran corazón que posees.

—Padre, usted sabe que no fue decisión mía, el no convivir con Terruce en el pasado, yo solo contaba con 13 años de edad y mi madre era quien decidía por mi, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, he cumplido mi mayoría de edad y no permitiré que ella decida mi vida como siempre lo ha hecho, desconozco las razones por las cuales ustedes decidieron separarse, he escuchado rumores en algunos bailes, pero usted sabe que no soy alguien que se deja llevar por chismes, pero conociendo a mi madre, no lo culpo, la verdad no entiendo como pudo soportarla durante tantos años, ella es realmente exasperante.

Caminaron de regreso hasta donde Eleonor aguardaba por ellos.

—Debo regresar ahora mismo al palco o mi madre y Richard me descubrirán y entonces si estaré en grandes problemas —dijo sonriendo —fue un placer conocerla señora Baker, ahora comprendo de donde mi hermano sacó esos hermosos ojos azules.

Eleonor sonrió —el placer fue todo mío Rachel.

Antes de que la chica comenzara la marcha, el Duque miró a Eleonor y esta asintió comprendiendo lo que pretendía.

—Mi pequeña Rachel —Richard la estrechó entre sus brazos —¿Te gustaría volver junto a tu hermano menor a casa? — preguntó el Duque sabiendo que después de esa noche tanto la chica como su hermano menor quien se encontraba de interno en el San Pablo, quedarían desprotegidos.

—Nada me gustaría más padre, este año y medio viviendo solo con mi madre y Richard han sido un gran suplicio.

—Haré los arreglos correspondientes para que ustedes vuelvan a casa lo antes posible.

—Gracias padre —Rachel lo abrazó fuertemente.

Cada uno tomó su camino e ingresaron a sus respectivos palcos para disfrutar el segundo acto.

Cuando llegó el momento de la escena dos en el segundo acto, las luces iluminaron en dirección al palco donde Candy se encontraba, justo el lugar donde se había colocado la escenografía del balcón.

Candy se mordió los labios, pues aquella escena era una de las que ella se memorizó en cuanto recibió la noticia de parte de Terry que había conseguido el papel de Romeo.

Karen sonrió en cuanto Terry entró en escena, pronunciando su lineas, ya que ella sabia a quien iban dirigidas realmente aquellas lineas y aquella mirada profunda.

Candy por su parte movía sus labios pronunciado silenciosamente las lineas de Karen.

—¡Qué bien se burla del dolor ajeno quien nunca sintió dolores —Terry dirigió su mirada azul a Candy —¿Pero qué luz es la que asoma por allí? ¿El sol que sale ya por los balcones de oriente? Sal, hermoso sol, y mata de envidia con tus rayos á la luna, que está pálida y ojeriza porque vence tu hermosura cualquier ninfa de tu coro. Por eso se viste de amarillo color. ¡Que necio el que se arree con sus galas marchitas! ¡Es mi vida, es mi amor el que aparece! ¿Cómo podria yo decirla que es señora de mi alma? Nada me dijo. Pero ¿qué importa? Sus ojos hablarán, y yo responderé. ¡Pero qué atrevimiento es el mio, si no me dijo nada! Los dos más hermosos luminares del cielo la suplican que les sustituya durante su ausencia. Si sus ojos resplandecieran como astros en el cielo, bastaria su luz para ahogar los restantes como el brillo del sol mata el de una antorcha. ¡Tal torrente de luz brotaria de sus ojos, que haria despertar á las aves á media noche, y entonar su cancion como si hubiese venido la aurora! Ahora pone la mano en la mejilla. ¿Quién pudiera tocarla como el guante que la cubre.

—¡Ay de mí! —Candy le devolvió la mirada.

—¡Habló! Vuelvo á sentir su voz. ¡Angel de amores que en medio de la noche te me apareces, cual nuncio de los cielos á la atónita vista de los mortales, que deslumbrados le miran traspasar con vuelo rapidísimo las esferas, y mecerse en las alas de las nubes!

—¡Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres tú Romeo? ¿Por qué no reniegas del nombre de tu padre y de tu madre? Y si no tienes valor para tanto, ámame, y no me tendré por Capuleto.

—¿Qué hago, seguirla oyendo ó hablar?

—No eres tú mi enemigo. Es el nombre de Montesco, que llevas. ¿Y qué quiere decir Montesco? No es pié ni mano ni brazo, ni semblante ni pedazo alguno de la naturaleza humana. ¿Por qué no tomas otro nombre? La rosa no dejaria de ser rosa, y de esparcir su aroma, aunque se llamase de otro modo. De igual suerte mi querido Romeo, aunque tuviese otro nombre, conservaria todas las buenas cualidades de su alma, que no le vienen por herencia. Deja tu nombre, Romeo, y en cambio de tu nombre que no es cosa alguna sustancial, toma toda mi alma.

Todos en el palco donde se encontraba Candy, retuvieron las lágrimas al ser testigos presenciales de la mas maravillosa representación que jamás hubiesen visto.

Mientras Terry decía sus líneas mirando directamente a Candy, ella respondía como si estuviese reencarnado a la misma Julieta.

—No sé de cierto mi nombre, porque tú aborreces ese nombre, amada mia, y si yo pudiera, lo arrancaria de mi pecho.

—Pocas palabras son las que aún he oido de esa boca, y sin embargo te reconozco. ¿No eres Romeo? ¿No eres de la familia de los Montescos?

—No seré ni una cosa ni otra, ángel mio, si cualquiera de las dos te enfada.

El resto de la escena del balcón llegó a su fin y Candy lloraba a mares, ya que al final de el acto Terry le dedicó un _**Te Amo**_ con un movimiento de sus labios.

Para cuando llegaron a la escena tres del quinto y último acto, Candy sintió que su corazón se estrujaba en su interior, miles de imágenes desgarradoras llegaron a su mente, imágenes de un Terry derrotado en aquel sucio teatro ambulante, imágenes de un Terry sumido en el vicio del alcohol, imágenes de un Terry sufriendo junto a una mujer que no amaba, imágenes de un Terry herido e incluso muerto en aquella guerra.

Su madre notó sus temblores y la abrazó desde atrás, Candy cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquel cálido abrazo.

Luego que el telón se abriera por segunda vez tras finalizar la obra, los actores de la compañía Stratford fueron recibidos por ovaciones de todo el publico que se había puesto de pie para aplaudirles en respuesta a tan maravillosa representación.

Continuará...


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus creadoras Kyoko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Nuestra Historia de Amor

Por Rossy Castaneda

Capitulo Once

—Debo confesar que me siento un poco nerviosa.

—Todo estará bien confía en mi, ademas contamos con el apoyo de mi padre, así que no tienes porque sentir miedo —decía él depositando un beso en el dorso de su mano, mientras la ayudaba a subir al auto que los llevaría a casa del primer ministro de Inglaterra, lugar en el cual se llevaría a cabo una recepción tras finalizar la obra en el Teatro.

Uno a uno lo convidados a aquella majestuoso fiesta, fueron arribando, siendo recibidos por el mayordomo de la la gran mansión.

Candy y Terry llegaron juntos y fueron recibidos por un tumulto de periodistas que hacían toda clase de preguntas a Terry.

Para sorpresa de los periodistas, Terry se detuvo y respondió algunas de las preguntas hechas, luego atrajo a Candy más cerca de él, regalándoles de esta manera una de las mejores imágenes jamas antes obtenida de el actor, la cual le daría la vuelta al mundo y quedaría enmarcada por siempre.

El ambiente en el interior de la Mansión, era agradable, cada uno de los actores de la compañía Stratford eran elogiados por su impecable representación.

Karen sonría complacida por todos y cada uno de los cumplidos recibidos y se convirtió en el centro de atención de algunos caballeros solteros que se turnaron para bailar con ella.

La actriz buscó con la mirada a Terry y sonrió al ver como su enamorado compañero y amigo, luchaba por quitarse de encima a un sin numero de jovencitas que no le dejaban pasar mientras este trataba de llegar hasta donde Candy aguardaba por él.

A Candy no le encelaba ver aquella escena, pues era consciente que su prometido era un hombre extremadamente atractivo y que por más que hiciera por pasar desapercibido, jamás lo lograba, y ella debía acostumbrarse a eso, ya que era parte de su vida.

Amaba a Terry y amaba todo lo que él representaba, aquellas chicas podían soñar con él todo lo que quisieran, pero pronto, ella sería quien dormiría con él todas las noches y con quien despertaría cada mañana.

Aquel pensamiento, hizo que sus mejillas se ruborizaran de manera tal que se vio obligada a abanicar su rostro con ambas manos.

—Hace mucha calor aquí dentro, ¿no le parece milady?

Candy dio un respingo ante aquella abrupta interrupción de sus cavilaciones y se giró para ver frente a ella a un joven que le sonreía de manera amistosa o al menos aquella fue la impresión que tuvo cuando el joven hizo una reverencia frente a ella.

—Un poco —respondió sintiéndose de pronto como una niña pillada en medio de una travesura.

—¿Le apetece salir al balcón para que respire u poco de aire fresco? —el joven propuso con una jovial sonrisa.

—Agradezco su ofrecimiento, pero no es correcto hacer tal cosa, además a penas lo conozco.

—Ese no es ningún problema, puedo presentarme ahora mismo —repuso él sonriendo —mi nombre es Richard Grantchester, soy el medio hermano de Terruce.

En las pocas horas que compartían, Terry nunca había mencionado a sus medios hermanos, Candy sabia que los tenía podia recordarlo de alguna conversación que tuvieran en el pasado, razón por la cual era ajena a la situación actual entre ambos.

—Encantada de conocerte Richard, mi nombre es Candice.

Richard tomó la mano de Candy de manera caballerosa y depositó un beso en dorso de esta.

—Es un honor conocer finalmente en persona a la hermosa joven que consiguió que mi hermano renunciara a todo en el pasado.

Ante el repentino sonrojo de Candy, Richard se disculpó para ganar su confianza.

—Lo lamento Candice, no era mi intensión atribularla con mi impertinente comentario.

—No, no lo has hecho, es solo que me ha tomado por sorpresa, no sabía que ustedes estaban al tanto de todo aquello.

—Fue un escándalo a voces dentro de los pasillos del colegio, algo que se salió de las manos de las monjas, en cuanto llegó el tercer domingo del mes y cada uno de los alumnos salieron junto a sus familiares; mi padre entonces, tuvo que invertirse una historia sobre las razones por las cuales Terruce ya no estaba en el Colegio y como se trataba de un alto noble Ingles, nadie puso en duda su declaración y mas cuando a poco tiempo se supo por los periódicos que una nueva estrella brillaba en Broadway, dejando ver una fotografía con una pequeña reseña de Terruce.

—No estaba enterada de nada de eso —confesó la rubia.

—Todo pasó luego que usted abandonó el colegio, también se dio una versión diferente, muchos la creyeron, pero muchos otros no, y a escondidas de las monjas aquellos que no creían, hablaban de la hazaña de como un noble Ingles y una chica America rompieron todas as reglas del estricto Colegio San Pablo.

Terry seguía en una lucha por liberarse del asedio de las jovencitas cabezas huecas como él catalogaba a las jóvenes de la aristocracia, quienes eran unas marionetas de sus padres incapaces de decidir por si mismas su propio destino.

Para su alivio, Robert llegó a su rescate, pero para su desgracia lo llevó a un lugar diferente y apartado de donde se encontraba su prometida.

—Terry, te presento a Lepold Birmingham, el director de la Royal Shakespeare Company

—Un placer conocerlo señor Birmingham, Terruce Graham, a su servicio

Birmingham sonrió —Terruce Graham Grantchester ,o me equivocó

Terry negó con la cabeza —no lo hace señor, ese es en verdad mi apellido, pero no creo que eso haya sido el motivo suficiente para despertar su curiosidad y hacer e venir hasta aquí —dijo el castaño de manera tajante.

—Terruce —un sorprendido Hathaway le llamó la atención.

—Déjalo Robert, me agrada que sea de las personas que no se anda con rodeos.

—¿Y díganme Candice, ahora que ya sabe quien soy, me permitiría esta pieza de baile?

—Claro —respondió ella aceptando la mano del joven y dejándose dirigir hasta la pista de baile.

Los ojos de Lucrecia se iluminaron al ver como su hijo mayor llebaba a cabo con éxito la primera parte del plan.

Miró a su alrededor y sabiendo lo precavido que era su ex esposo, no le fue difícil reconocer a todos los hombres al servicio del Duque que se habían camuflado en el interior de la fiesta.

No estaba en sus planes, pero hacer lo que a su mente llegó, pero era necesario para distraer la atención de los perros guardianes de Richard.

Con paso arrogante y seguro se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba su presa.

De manera sutil y con fingiendo un malestar que estaba lejos de sentir, logró que Eleonor a quien encontró sola, la acompañara a una area apartada del salon de baile.

Cuando miró hacia atrás se dio cuenta que los hombres de Richard las seguían dejándole el camino libre a su hijo mayor, quien no perdió de vista los movimientos de su madre.

Candy sudaba a mares e intentaba inútilmente refrescar su rostro con ambas manos.

—¿Candice se le apetece salir al jardín para respirar un poco de aire fresco?

—Ahora que sé quien eres, no puedo negarme a su ofrecimiento.

El malvado chico sonrió en sus adentros, todo le estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, mejor de lo que lo habían planeado.

Era la segunda copa que Elisa se tomaba, quería olvidar de alguna lo humillada, molesta y usada que se sentía, no podía sacar las palabras de Charlie de sus pensamientos.

Una parte de ella le decía que él era sincero y la otra parte le gritaba que no fuera tonta que él había jugado con ella todo ese tiempo y que lo seguiría haciendo.

Presa de sus pensamientos y de sus pesares, salió del salon de baile y se dirigió al jardín para tratar de poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Se sentó bajo un gran árbol el cual le recordó el lugar donde entrego su virtud a un completo desconocido de quien se había enamorado de manera irracional.

Cerró sus ojos y dejó salir amargas lágrimas .

—¿Por que? —dijo entre sollozos.

—Porque fui un idiota.

Elisa dio un respingo al escuchar aquella voz que se había convertido en su delirio, respiró profundamente y se giró para quedar frente a él.

—Tu, ¿que demonios haces aqui? Creí haber sido clara en el Teatro cuando te dije que no quería saber nada de ti.

—Y yo fui claro cuando te dije que insistiría hasta que me perdones.

—Vete ahora o comenzaré a gritar .

—Pues ve comenzado a hacerlo porque no pienso retirarme —respondió él acortando la distancia.

—No te atrevas siquiera a tocarme.

Charlie hizo caso omiso de sus palabras, él no era el tipo de hombres que rogaba y aún cuando le había dicho que insistiría hasta que ella lo perdonara, aquella situación ya estaba hartándolo.

Tomó a la joven pelirroja de la cintura y la atrajo hasta él, de manera posesiva se apoderó de sus labios, poco a poco las defensas de Elisa fueron cayendo y su voluntad fue cediendo.

—Elisa ya te he dicho cuan arrepentido estoy de mi comportamiento, si bien es cierto que al principio me acerqué a ti por venganza, pero terminé terminé enamorado como un completo idiota, pero si hoy me dices que no quieres nada conmigo, aceptaré tu decisión y me alejaré para siempre.

Ante el silencio de Elisa, Charlie dio media vuelta dispuesto a alejarse para siempre cuando sintió una delicada y temblorosa mano sujetando su brazo.

—No quiero que te vayas, no deseo estar sola nunca más, ayúdame a ser alguien diferente, al igual que tu lo hiciste.

Charlie la estrechó entre sus brazos y comenzó a consolarla mientras ella sollozaba en su hombro.

Elisa abrió los ojos y vio con horror como un joven ponía un pañuelo sobre la boca de Candy y vio como esta perdía la conciencia y era arrastrada hasta un lugar apartado del jardín.

Terry sentía que enloquecería, no encontraban a Candy por ningún lado, sintió que la tierra se abría delante de sus ojos y consumía sin que él pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo.

—Padre, me dijiste que tus hombres tenían todo bajo control, por que entonces la dejaron sola.

—Terry, cariño fue mi culpa —decía Eleonor compungida —una dama se sintió mal y me pidió ayuda, no pude negarme a ayudarla.

—¿Una dama? ¿ como era?

Mientras Eleonor describía a la mujer, el rostro de Terry se tornaba pálido y entendía a la perfección la razón por la cual, los hombres de su padre las habían seguido descuidando a Candy.

—Padre, Terruce —Rachel llegó un tanto agitada —he visto salir a Richard del salon de baile con una hermosa joven rubia.

—Rachel —Terry se puso frente a ella —hacia donde se fueron.

—Iban rumbo al jardín.

—Gracias —Terry le,dio un ligero abrazo y salió a toda prisa seguido por dos de los hombres de su padre.

—Ustedes —dijo el Duque señalando a dos de sus hombre —busquen a Lucrecia, no permitan que escape, tan pronto la encuentren la llevan a Grantchester House y no se mueven de allí hasta nosotros lleguemos.

El Duque junto a otros dos de sus hombres , el señor Leagan y el padre de Candy permanecieron en la parte interior de la Mansion del primer ministro, junto a todas las damas para resguardarlas de cualquier ataque sorpresa.

Terry y el resto de los Ardley buscaban desperados por cada rincón de jardín.

Se dividieron de dos en dos para hacer mas fácil búsqueda, Niel quien se les había unido se fue con Ethan al lado sur del jardín, mientras que los hermanos Cornwall buscarían al lado noreste.

Los dos hombres del Duque tomaron la ruta sureste quedando Terry y Albert encargados de buscar al norte.

Terry corrió en cuanto vio a la distancia a una pareja seguido por Albert, con la esperanza que se tratara de Candy y el despreciable de su medio hermano, aunque en el fondo de su corazón dudaba que así fuera, porque ambos permanecían abrazados.

Conforme se iban acercando, reconoció a la pareja, al castaño no le sorprendió en lo absoluto ver aquel par en aquella escena, no así a Albert, pero en esos momentos Terry no tenía tiempo para explicaciones, cuando encontraran a Candy entonces habría tiempo para que aquellos dos explicaran todo.

—Charlie —Terry llamó la atención de su amigo quien al escuchar la voz de Terry se giró rápidamente para encontrarse con un Terry descolocado.

—Que pasa Terry, por que tienes esa cara.

De buena gana si estuvieran en otra situación, Terry le respondería que era la única que tenia, pero aquel no era el momento de mofarse.

—Candy, Candy ha desaparecido y no la encontramos por ningún lado, Rachel nos informó que Richard salió hacia el jardín con una chica rubia y estamos seguros que se trata de Candy, ¿sabes lo que eso significa verdad?

Charlie asintió mientras Elisa se sintió de pronto nerviosa actitud que no paso desapercibida para Terry, y acercándose de manera intimidante la sujetó del brazo.

—Aush —Elisa se quejó y Charlie tuvo que intervenir para que Terry la soltara.

—Que te pasa Terry, por que la lastimas de esa manera.

Terry ignoró los reclamos de Charlie y se dirigió a Elisa con los ojos inundados de ira al recordar todo el mal que aquella serpiente les había ocasionado en el pasado.

—Tu —le dijo apuntándola con un dedo acusador —seguro tú tienes algo que ver con esto, seguro tu los ayudaste.

Elisa no frunció el ceño sin dejarse intimidar por las palabras del guapo actor.

—¿Quien demonios te crees para pretender que todo gira a tu alrededor?

—Se lo muchos que odias a Candy y todo lo que eres capaz de hacer por hacerla sufrir, eres una maldita víbora que disfrutas haciéndole daño a los demás.

—Basta Terry, no permitiré que la ofendas de esa manera y menos en mi presencia.

Terry negó con la cabeza —como puedes creer en ella después de todo lo que te hizo en el pasado —Terry hablaba fuera de si.

—Terry, amigo comprendo tu frustración pero no puedes acusar a Elisa de la desaparición de Candy, ella ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo, es ridículo insinuar que ella tiene algo que ver, además Elisa ya no es la misma chica que tú y yo recordamos, ella esta dispuesta ha cambiar.

—Dudo mucho que esta serpiente sea capaz de cambiar, pierdes el tiempo Charlie, envejecerás esperando que eso suceda, es mas posible que los dinosaurios reaparezcan a que esta arpia haga algo bueno por la humanidad.

Elisa se tragó las palabras que amenazaban en salir de su garganta cuando vio su reflejo en ojos a Charlie y recordó en ese momento la petición que le había hecho minutos atrás y la manera como miraba con horror como Candy era arrastrada por un desconocido hacia una parte alejada del jardín.

Respiró profundamente, contó mentalmente hasta diez para infundirse valor, pues lo que estaba a punto de decir no era fácil para ella, ya que si en algo tenia Terry razón era en el hecho que ella se alegraba y procuraba siempre el mal para Candy, pero ahora que conocía lo que era estar enamora, aquello pasaba a segundo plano, no desperdiciaría su tiempo en cosas que ya no le satisfacían, había llegado el momento de dar el primer paso.

—He visto como un joven arrastraba a Candy en aquella dirección —dijo señalando el lugar hacia donde el desconocido llevaba a Candy.

—Elisa —Charlie la tomó de las manos —ve al interior de la casa y busca a tu familia y permanece con ellos hasta que regresemos —Elisa asintió y Charlie comenzó a correr detrás de Terry, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que mataría a golpes a Richard en cuanto lo tuviera frente a él.

Continuará...


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenece, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kyoko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Nuestra Historia de Amor

Por Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Doce

Candy estaba horrorizaba al despertar y verse sentada en una sillas, con sus manos y pies maniatados y con su boca amordazada por un pañuelo, mientras Richard pasaba uno de sus asquerosos dedos por el escote de su vestido.

Candy comenzó a moverse tratando de evitar su contacto pero era inútil, cualquier intento que hacia era infructuoso y solo lograba que aquel asqueroso joven se riera de manera perversa.

En su interior, Candy se recriminaba el haber sido tan ingenua y haber sucumbido al ofrecimiento de aquel joven.

El miedo se intensificó cuando su mente trajo a colación los recuerdos de aquel sueños que la había inquietado las noches anteriores.

Cerró los ojos y dejó caer gruesas lágrimas, su peor pesadilla estaba por comenzar cuando vio como aquel joven comenzaba a desprenderse de sus ropas mientras le lanzaba una mirada asquerosamente lasciva.

—Después de todo sera una deliciosa venganza —Richard sonrió con perversidad —y espero que mi semilla germine dentro de ti, para que cada vez que vean al fruto de lo que estoy a punto de hacerte, me recuerden siempre y tengan presente que yo estuve primero dentro de ti, maldita Americana.

Candy quería responder, pero el estar amordazada le impedía hacerlo.

—¡Ah! Veo que la fieresilla se muere por declararme una palabra de amor —se burló el chico acercándose a ella —pronto dulzura, pronto gritas pero de placer cuando te haga tocar las estrellas —le dijo pasando su lengua sobre sus descubiertos hombros.

—Te quitaré la mordaza —le dijo —después de todo escuchar tus gritos pidiendo auxilio harán el momento mas placentero.

Richard removió la mordaza y en cuanto lo hizo, Candy mordió su mano.

Eres una maldita perra America —farfulló furioso abofeteando el rostro de Candy quien gritó al impactarse en el piso mientras permanecía aun atada a aquella silla.

Aquel gritó alertó a Terry, quien había agudizado todos sus sentidos y estaba atento a cualquier ruido por muy pequeño que fuera.

—Viene de las caballerizas —gritó para luego correr hasta aquel lugar.

Richard levantó a Candy junto con la silla de manera abrupta, y de manera violenta besos sus labios, mientras lo hacía, Candy lo mordió sin piedad alguna.

El joven se apartó de ella y alzó la mano para golpear su rostro nuevamente cuando una fuerte mano sostuvo la suya.

—No atrevas a ponerle una de tus asquerosas manos encima a mi prometida, maldito bastardo.

Candy abrió los ojos al escuchar aquella voz para encontrarse con un furioso Terry que golpeaba sin piedad a su captor.

—Lamentaras toda tu miserable vida el haber osado levantar tu maldita mano en contra de mi prometida —le dijo el castaño al ver la mejilla enrojecida de Candy mientras golpeaba la nariz de aquel joven lanzándolo directivo al piso.

Un agitado Charlie junto a Albert ingresaron al lugar, para encontrarse con un enfurecido Terry cual fiera al acecho de su presa.

—Terry, suéltalo lo matarás —decía un horrorizado Albert ante aquel sangriento escenario.

—Es lo menos que se merece este bastardo con cara de cerdo —respondió el castaño levantando al joven cual muñeco de trapo.

—Terry, amigo, no merece la pena que te manches las manos por esta escoria, deja que las autoridades se encarguen de él.

—No Albert, mataré a este mal nacido por haber tocado a mi Pecosa —respondió el castaño fuera de si, empuñando su mano para estamparle un golpe mas a Richard.

—Terry, por favor no lo hagas, escucha a Albert —Candy comenzó a rogar entre sollozos.

Escuchar la voz de Candy entre sollozos hizo que Terry regresara de un viaje de la oscuridad de su ira.

Soltó al joven de manera abrupta quien impactó su cabeza en el piso y quedó allí inconsciente.

Terry se abalanzó sobre Candy y la estrechó de manera protectora entre sus brazos.

—Candy, Pecosa, estas bien, te hizo daño —preguntó con desesperación refiriéndose a otro tipo de daño.

Candy negó con la cabeza —No —respondió —estoy bien.

En la Mansión Grantchester, Lucrecia daba alaridos para que la soltaran

—Les ordenó que me suelten ahora mismo o lamentaran su atrevimiento.

—Lo sentimos mucho milady, pero son ordenes de su excelencia que la mantengamos atada hasta que él llegue.

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió dando paso a una enfurecido Richard Grantchester quien tras escuchar por labios de Elisa que Terry junto a Albert y Charlie habían ido al lugar donde Richard había llevado a Candy, se despidió de los demás luego de que uno de sus hombres le informara de manera discreta que tenían a la ex duquesa en su poder.

El Duque dio las instrucciones correspondientes para que la sacaran de aquel lugar de manera discreta para no ser el centro de los cotilleos una vez más.

Ordenó luego a otros dos de sus hombres para que se dirigieran al lugar donde Elisa había señalado y que se aseguraran que Terry no cometiera una tontería.

—Ahora si, me has dado el motivo justo para aplastarte como una cucaracha —le dijo el Duque a su ex esposa mientras la miraba con desprecio.

—Eres un mal nacido Richard, no sabes cuanto te odio a ti, a tu maldito bastardo y tu maldita perra Americana.

De dos zancadas, el Duque se colocó frente a aquella horrible mujer

—Escúchame bien Lucrecia, en tu miserable vida vuelvas a referirte a Terruce y a Eleonor de esa manera, cuando aquí la única perra has sido siempre tu, quien se revolcó quien sabe con cuanto hombre y me hizo creer todos estos años que sus hijos eran míos.

—Y que esperabas, que me quedara de brazos cruzados viendo como ponías una y mil excusas para no acostarte conmigo y cumplir con tu rol de esposo, tuve que emborracharte muchas veces pero aún si nunca cumpliste con tu rol, porque te quedabas dormido, me vi obligada a fingir muchas veces que habíamos pasado una maravillosa noche, cuando en realidad nunca me serviste como hombre.

—Y como esperabas que funcionara contigo, acaso no has visto tu reflejo en un espejo, como pretendías que después de haber tocado el cielo junto a la mujer que siempre he amado, tocará el infierno contigo —respondió el Duque sabiendo que aquellas palabras no eran de un caballero, pero aquella mujer no era merecedora de ser llamada ni tratada como una dama y estaba muy lejos de serlo.

—Eres un maldito Richard, debí deshacerme de ti cuando Fred me lo propuso.

—¿Fred? Te refieres a Federick Thompson? —así que ese ese desgraciado ha sido tu amante y el padre de tus hijos —el Duque rió para consternación de la ex duquesa con cara de cerdo —son tal para cual —dijo poniéndose serio de pronto —Gracias a Dios que Rachel y Nick no sacaron sus genes.

Ante los gritos de su madre, Rachel ingresó de manera repentina a la biblioteca.

—¿Padre, está todo bien?, ¿Terruce se encuentra bien?

—Rachel hija, ve afuera con Eleonor —pidió el Duque para evitar que la joven fuera una víctima más de su propia madre quien le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Así que fuiste tú quien alertó a Richard de todo, tú mi propia hija ha sido quien me ha traicionado y me ha entregado en manos de nuestro enemigo.

—Mi padre no es nuestro enemigo.

—Deja de llamarlo así, Richard no es tu padre —dijo la horrible mujer de manera desdeñosa.

Rachel negó con la cabeza —eso no es cierto, lo dices porque estás enfadada conmigo y quieres castigarme con tus palabras como solías hacerlo cuando era una niña, pero ya no lo soy madre y tus palabras no hacen ningún efecto en mi —respondió la joven sin titubear, manteniendo su rostro en alto.

Lucrecia se rió de manera burlona —No seas tonta Rachel, cual crees que fue la verdadera razón de nuestro divorcio, ¿crees a acaso que los cotilleos que escuchabas en los salones de bailes eran una mentira? , pues no niña todo cuanto decían era cierto —la mujer al ver el rostro compungido de Rachel se disponía a seguir escupiendo su veneno.

—Basta Lucrecia, ni una palabra más —dijo el Duque con el ceño fruncido y abrazando de manera protectora a la joven quien había comenzado a llorar —ve con Eleonor, cariño.

Ella negó con la cabeza —No hasta que me aclares todo.

La ex duquesa con cara de cerdo disfrutaba del dolor de aquella joven quien se desvivía por Richard Grantchester.

—Escúchame bien Rachel, Rick y tu son mis hijos y nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso, ahora por favor hija, ve con Eleonor y sube a tu habitación —pidió de manera suave y cariñosa a lo que la joven no se negó más y tras recibir un beso en su frente salió de aquel lugar.

Dos horas mas tarde Terry hacia su arribo a Grantchester House, junto al resto de los Ardley, donde el comandante de la Scotland Yard Teobald Jackson aguardaba por ellos para hacerse cargo tanto de Lucrecia como de su hijo mayor.

Dos dias mas tarde Richard Duque de Grantchester era informado del castigo que aquel par recibirían por atentar contra la integridad de un miembro de la Casa Real, ya que Candy al ser la prometida de Terruce Grantchester, sucesor al Ducado de Grantchester, la hacía parte indiscutible de la casa Real.

—Queeeeeeee

Era la segunda vez en el día que Sara Leagan caía inconsciente, al paso que iban necesitarían de todas las sales habidas y por haber en Londres.

La mujer no paraba de llorar ante la idea que sus dos hijos, por los que ella se había esforzado tanto en que ambos recibieran la mejor educación enviándolos a los mejores Colegios, según su propio criterio, terminarán enamorados de unos don nadies.

—No, no lo aceptaré nunca —repetía la mujer entre sollozos —como podría aceptar que mis dos hijos terminen casados con personas de tan bajo nivel económico, eso será una vergüenza que no estoy dispuesta a vivir —decía con despreció.

—Sara, tanto Niel como Elisa tienen derecho a decidir sus vidas.

—Noooooo —gritaba la mujer —Elisa no puede casarse con un delincuente, como tampoco Niel puede casarse con una sirvienta.

—¡Basta Sara! —grito un enfurecido señor Leagan —yo he dado mi aprobación para que lo hagan, así que te guste o no tienes que aceptarlo de una maldita vez.

Dos semanas después...

—No te parece increíble Terry, en una semana regresamos a America, por fin después de tanto tiempo...

Terry escuchaba el parloteo de Candy, pero sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado.

Candy quien hablaba y hablaba, paró en seco su parloteo al darse cuenta que su prometido no le estaba prestando la mayor atención a todo cuanto ella decía.

—Terry, ¿sucede algo? —le preguntó

—¡Eh! —respondió él para luego negar con su cabeza —No, todo esta bien.

—¿Estas seguro? —insistió ella.

—Si Candy, no debes preocuparte, es sólo cansancio —se excusó él, mas ella no le creyó pero no insistió más, se prometió que lo averiguaría por su cuenta, ya que conociendo a Terry sabía que no le diría nada, al menos no ahora.

En cuanto Terry se despidió de ella, Candy tomó su bolso, detuvo el primer coche de alquiler que pasó frente a ella y se fue en busca de la uncía persona que estaba segura le daría las respuestas que ella necesitaba.

Y no se equivocó, Karen le dio las respuestas que ella necesitaba.

—Veras Candy, Terry ha recibido una propuesta para integrarse a la Royal Shakespeare Company, es una gran oportunidad algo con lo que cualquier actor de Teatro sueña.

—¿Y Terry ha rechazado esa oportunidad por mi?

—Bueno, tiene hasta mañana para responder, el señor Birmingham quien es el director de la compañía se marchará mañana, así que ese es el plazo que tiene Terry para emitir su respuesta.

—Comprendo.

—Candy, perdóname por entrometerme, pero como amiga Terry me veo en la obligación de hacerlo, esta es una gran oportunidad para impulsar aun más la carrera actoral de Terry, podría catapultarlo hasta la cima que todo actor anhela llegar, las oportunidades suelen llegar una sola vez y sería una tontería por parte de Terry dejar ir esta oportunidad —. Candy, en tus manos está el futuro de Terry —dijo la guapa castaña sosteniendo las manos de Candy.

Candy volvió a su casa segura de la decisión que había tomado, no seria ella quien le cortaría las alas a Terry y truncaría sus sueños para siempre.

Tras hablar con sus padres, Albert y la Tía Abuela y exponerles sus razones por las cuales quería permanecer junto a Terry en Londres, sorpresivamente recibió el apoyo de todos ellos con la única condición que lo hiciera de manera legal.

Candy estuvo de acuerdo y la mañana siguiente cuando Terry llegó cabizbajo a visitarla, Candy, valiéndose de engaños llevó a Terry hasta el hotel Savoy donde se hospedaba el director de la Royal Shakespeare Company.

Una vez estuvieron en el vestíbulo y mientras aguardaban, según Terry por Karen, Candy decidió decirle la verdad.

—Terry es una tontería que no aceptes la propuesta del señor Birmingham.

Terry abrió los ojos como platos —¿Como lo sabes?

—Eso no es importante, lo que deseo que sepas es que te apoyaré, este es tu sueño hecho realidad.

Terry negó con la cabeza —¿Y que hay de tus sueños?

Ella sonrió —me han informado que aquí hay muchas Escuelas de Medicina y que son muy prestigiosas —respondió ella con un guiño de ojos —¿no veo cual es el problema?.

—Te Amo Pecosa —dijo él alzándola en el aire.

—No tan pronto joven Grantchester, primero tiene que cumplir un requisito —dijo sonriendo.

—Donde tengo firmar para escribir un nuevo capítulo a _**Nuestra Historia de Amor —**_respondió él depositando un beso en sus labios tras entender perfectamente a que requisito se refería su Pecosa.

Continuará...


	14. Chapter 14

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kyoko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Nuestra Hidtoria de Amor

Por Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Trece

A Terry casi le da un paro cardíaco cuando regresó a casa de su padre para ponerlos al tanto de las buenas nuevas, creyéndose que era portador de una gran noticia que sorprendería a todos, pero el sorprendido fue él, al encontrarse con que su padre y su madre habían viajado a Gretna Green para contraer matrimonio a escondidas de todas las cotillas Londinenses.

Conforme Rachel lo ponía al tanto, Terry sentía que su mandíbula se desencajaba estrepitosamente.

—Como se han marchado a Gretna Green , ¿acaso se volvieron locos?

—Terruce creo que estas siendo muy dramático, tu mejor que nadie debes comprenderlos y apoyarlos, aunque tampoco es como si necesitaran tu aprobación y tu apoyo, ellos son lo suficiente mayores para tomar las riendas de su vida, sin importar cuantos años hayan pasado —En su lugar, deberías sentirte orgulloso por ambos, de que por fin decidieron luchar por su felicidad sin importar lo que los demás digan o piensen.

Terry se dejó caer resignado sobre el amplio sofá, tras reconocer que todo cuándo Rachel le decía era cierto; —¿quien era él para recriminar cualquier cosa a sus padres?, después de todo su padre estaba haciendo lo mismo que él hizo cuando partió de Londres, mandar todo al caño por el amor de Candy, así que ¿Que podía reprocharles?, nada, ellos tenían derecho a escribir su propia Historia de Amor sin importar cuantos años tuvieron que esperar para hacerlo.

Rachel se sentó junto a Terry —Sabes Terruce, mi madre me restregó en la cara que no soy hija de Richard Grantchester, sé que no mintió, pero la convicción en las palabras de nuestro padre, negando la versión de mi madre, fue algo que llegó a lo mas profundo de mi corazón, porque a pesar de no llevar su sangre, sé lo mucho que él nos ama a Nick y a mi de la misma manera como nosotros lo amamos a él.

—Rachel, no pienses mas en eso, padre no es el que engendra, sino aquel que cría, educa y está allí cuando un niño emite sus primeras sonrisas, dice sus primeras palabras, da sus primeros paso, cuando pasa las noches en vela al cuidado del pequeño que se encuentra enfermos, el que corre para ayudarlo a levantarse cuando este se cae, y sé que nuestro padre hizo todo eso por ustedes, en especial por ti, él te ama y para él eres la princesa de su corazón —Terry la abrazó —olvida todo cuanto tu madre dijo, Nick y tu son unos Grantchester.

—Gracias Terruce, gracias por aceptarnos a pesar de todo el daño que mi madre te hizo a ti y a tu madre en el pasado, y todos los desplantes que recibiste por parte nuestra.

—Rachel, los hijos no son culpables de las aciones de sus padres, además Nick y tú eran unos niños y solo seguían las ordenes de tu madre, en cuanto a Richard, creo que él sí heredó los malos sentimientos de su madre.

Tres días después

Los empleados de Grantchester House corrían de una lado a otro, en una carrera contra el reloj.

Tras obtener una licencia especial Terry y Candy contraerían matrimonio en una ceremonia íntima en donde tendrían como únicos invitados a sus familiares y los actores de la compañía Stratford.

Narcisos blancos y amarillos eran parte de los arreglos en el interior de la capilla de Grantchester House.

Terry se encontraba inquieto en el altar, cada cierto tiempo sacaba su reloj de bolsillo comprobando que efectivamente Candy tenia cinco minutos de retraso.

—Terruce, es normal que las novias se retracen —Richard su padre trataba de tranquilizarlo.

—¿Padre y si no llega?

—Oh vamos Terruce no seas paranoico, crees a caso a Candice campas de hacer tal cosa.

—Bueno al decir verdad, ¿no la creo capaz, pero y si la secuestraron? —la cabeza de Terry comenzaba a recrear todo tipo de escenarios.

El Duque negó con la cabeza —Son solo cinco minutos de retraso Terruce.

Llegó la novia ...

Terry esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en cuanto escuchó aquel grito.

—Ves, te lo dije, es normal que las novias se retrasen unos minutos.

Candy caminaba con una deslumbrante sonrisa del brazo de su padre, ante los atónitos ojos de quienes fueron hasta el ese día compañeros de trabajo de Terry, no lograban entender como un ser tan angelical como Candy, se había enamorado de un ser tan taciturno como su antiguo compañero de tablas.

Lo que ellos no sabían, era que la parte externa de Terry era solo un caparazón que el guapo actor utilizaba para salvaguardar su corazón y evitar de esta manera ser vulnerable ante los demás, y que la verdadera esencia de Terry radicaba en su interior al cual, solo Candy fue capaz llegar.

—Terruce, te entrego a mi hija y espero que la cuides cual delicada flor y piedra preciosa.

—Así será —respondió el castaño tomando la mano de su amada Pecosa.

La ceremonia dio comienzo y el momento de pronunciar los votos llegó.

Terry se puso frente a Candy, tomó la alianza matrimonial y pronunció sus votos

—Yo, Terruce Graham Grantchester, te elijo a ti Candice Carnegie McGregor Ardley como mi legítima esposa y compañera de aventura, prometo amarte, respetarte y honrarte todos los días de mi vida, prometo compensar cada año, cada semana, cada día, cada hora, cada minutito y cada segundo que estuvimos alejados el uno del otro, prometo caminar de tu mano, ser la dicha para tu corazón y alegría para tu espíritu.

Quiero que nuestros espíritus sean compañeros eternos de aventuras inigualables y que nuestros cuerpos sean el complemento perfecto hasta el fin de nuestros días.

Saber que voy a permanecer a tu lado a partir de ahora, es un compromiso que me hace sentir plenamente dichoso, por eso lo acepto sin miedo y con gratitud.

Llegar a este día no ha sido fácil, pero cada prueba nos ha convertido en una pareja solida, capaz de hacerle frente a las adversidades de la vida llenos de amor y felicidad.

Desde que te vi a bordo del Mauretania, me enamoré de ti a primera vista y desde entonces me ensañaste con tu amor, ternura y paciencia otro lado de la vida el cual yo me negaba a ver.

Contigo aprendí el verdadero significado de el amor y gracias a ti fui capaz de ser una mejor persona y dejar de lado todo aquello que me impedía avanzar en la vida.

Te Amo Candy y hoy delante de Dios y todos nuestros familiares y amigos quiero quiero escribir un capitulo mas de Nuestra Historia de Amor.

Terry deslizó el anillo en el dedo anular de Candy quien derramaba lagrimas antes las palabras de su amado; y no era la única, la gran mayoría de damas presentes dejaron escapar unas cuantas lagrimas a tan emotivas palabras dichas por Terry.

Fue el turno de Candy de tomar la alianza matrimonial y pronunciar sus votos

—Yo, Candice Carnegie McGregor Ardley, te elijo a ti Terruce Graham Grantchester como mi esposo y prometo serte fiel en todo tiempo, en la salud, en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y escasees, prometo amarte todos los días de mi vida y vivir contigo cada aventura, tus alegrías serán mis alegrías, tus tristezas serán mis tristezas, tus triunfos serán mis triunfos y tus derrotas serán mis derrotas, si caes yo caeré contigo pero juntos nos levantaremos.

Quiero vivir cada día junto a ti, como si fuera el último, junto a ti recobré el sentido que le hacía falta a mi vida y sé que Dios es el que guiará a partir de hoy Nuestra Historia de Amor.

—Te amo tal y como eres Terruce y por esa razón prometo escucharte en todo momento y aprender de ti cada día de nuestra vida, creeré siempre en ti y celebrare cada uno de tus triunfos y gozaré de todo aquello que el futuro nos depare.

Candy deslizó la argolla de matrimonios en el dedo anular de Terry a quien se le cristalizaron los ojos.

Las ultimas palabras y las tan esperadas por Candy y Terry fueron dichas por el clérigo

—Por el poder que me confiere ser ministro de Dios ante los hombres, los declaro marido y mujer, lo que Dios unió no lo separe el hombre, puede besar a la novia.

Terry acercó su rostro al de su ahora esposa y unió sus labios a los de ella sellando así su union frente a todos los presentes.

La fiesta de recepción se desarrolló conforme fue organizada, los recién casados bailaron el tan esperado vals como el nuevo matrimonio Grantchester.

El tiempo de arrojar el ramo llegó, Candy lanzó su ramo y para sorpresa de muchos, mientras el hermoso ramo de narcisos blancos y amarillos iba por los aires, se dividió en dos cayendo los narcisos blancos en las manos de Dorothy y los amarillos en las manos de Elisa, ocasionando aquello que a Sara Leagan le hiciera falta el aire en sus pulmones.

Una vez todos los convidados a la fiesta se marcharon, Terry tomó a Candy en sus brazos y subió cada escalón pronunciando una promesa de amor a su esposa, hasta llegar al último donde besó sus labios y caminó con ella en brazos hasta habitación mas apartada de la Mansión la cual fue preparada para ellos.

Terry bajó a Candy de sus brazos y la colocó de pie frente a él

—Te amo, no sabes cuan agradecido estoy con Dios el que me permita estar junto a ti

Tras pronunciar la última palabra, Terry beso a su esposa, en un beso suave el cual poco a poco se fue volviendo demandante.

Candy respondió a aquel beso con la misma pasión provocando que las pocas fuerzas de Terry cayeran al piso.

Poco a poco, el castaño bajó sus labios y comenzó a besar el cuello de la rubia quien arqueo su espalda al sentir su cálido aliento.

Terry se posó a espaldas de Candy y con toda la delicadeza que le fue posible, comenzó a abrir cada botón del vestido de Candy, dejando besos en cada parte de piel desnuda que aprecia ante sus ojos.

Candy emitía tímidos jadeos al sentir la lengua de él resbalar desde su cuello hasta sus hombros.

Para sorpresa y deleite de Terry, Candy no vestía corset, gimió al ver su tersa piel, la cual se erizó al contacto de los labios masculinos.

Una vez el vestido terminó en el piso, Terry se deleitó en cada curva del cuerpo de su Pecosa, era perfecta, unas esbeltas y blancas piernas, unos redondeados glúteos, caderas perfectas, cintura estrecha.

La rodeo y posicionó frente a ella, sonrió al verla con sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas tenidas de un rojo intenso, mientras con sus manos trataba de cubrir su desnudez.

Tomó sus manos de manera suave —No sientas vergüenza de tu desnudez, Candy, eres realmente la mas hermosa de las ninfas, Cleopatra y Diana morirían de celos ante tu belleza.

Candy alzó el rostro y abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos zafiros de Terry oscurecidos de deseo.

Me quitaré la ropa para que de la misma manera como yo te he contemplado tu lo,hagas conmigo —dijo con la intensión que ella no se sintiera tan avergonzada, viendo con deleite que aquello fue del agrado de Candy al ver como sus esmeraldas se oscurecían y estaba seguro que eran un vivo reflejo de sus propios ojos.

Poco a poco y sin apartarle la mirada, Terry se fue desprendiendo de sus prendas hasta quedar completamente desnudo frente a ella.

Como las luciérnagas son atraídas por la luz, Candy dio un paso al frente y posó sus manos en el pecho de Terry; cerró sus ojos disfrutando el contacto de sus manos con la piel del hombre que amaba, y la cual anheló muchas veces tocar.

Con manos temblorosas, la joven rubia comenzó su exploración disfrutando como los músculos de Terry se tensaban ante su toque.

Terry permaneció de pie con sus ojos cerrados disfrutando cada tímida caricia que Candy le regalaba.

Un gemido ronco salió de su garganta en el momento en que Candy posó sus labios sobre su dorso desnudo y su creciente masculinidad rozó la entre pierna de Candy, ella jadeo al contacto.

Terry abrió los ojos e inclinó su rostro hasta apoderarse de los labios de ella y devorarlos en un beso demandante, la lengua de él se abrió paso en el interior de la boca de ella quien le dio la bienvenida y le permitió explorar cada rincón de la boca de ella.

Candy arqueó su espalda y al hacerlo sus sexos se rozaron de manera inesperada arrancando jadeos de ambas gargantas.

Terry bajo una de sus manos trazando con ellas cada parte del cuerpo de Candy, detuvo su andar en uno de sus senos, Terry se apartó de sus labios e inclinó su rostro hasta atrapar con sus labios el endurecido pezon del seno de Candy, ella dio un respingo al sentir la lengua de él trazando círculos alrededor de su seno, de pronto una pizca de pudor se hizo presente y Terry se encargó de mandarlo un lugar recóndito lugar.

—No, Pecosa, no te avergüences de lo que estamos haciendo, esta es, una manera más en las que se demuestra el amor físico y yo quiero que tu lo disfrutes al igual que yo lo haré, déjate llevar yo cuidaré de ti.

Ella asintió y cerró los ojos permitiendo que Terry hiciera con ella todo cuanto deseaba.

Terry era consciente que por muy vivaz, atrevida y decidida que era Candy, seguía siendo virgen e inexperta, deseaba llevar a otro nivel pero sabía que aún no era el momento y que tenía que ser paciente.

Levantó a Candy entre sus brazos y la acomodó con suavidad en la amplia cama.

Terry se quedó de pie admirando una vez mas su belleza, Candy se mordió el labio inferior mientras devoraba con su mirada el cuerpo desnudo de Terry.

Con su dedo, Terry dibujo círculos alrededor del plano vientre de Candy, ella arqueó su espalda y levantó ligeramente su cadera, sin poder resistir más, Terry pasó su dedo por su feminidad y sonrió internamente al sentir su humedad, el castaños comenzó a trazar círculos con su dedo y ella comenzó a mover sus caderas de manera instintiva mientras jadea al sentir un extraño cosquilleo jamás sentido.

—Terry —lo llamó ella entre jadeos.

Terry aumentó los movimientos de su dedo y Candy sintió que se partió en mil pedazos, y aprisionó el dedo de Terry entre sus piernas y luego aflojo la presión permitiéndole al castaño retirar su dedo y posicionarse sobre ella, abrió sus blancas piernas y comenzó a introducir su palpitante miembro en el interior de ella, se detuvo al,sentir la barrera de su virginidad.

En su desesperación por sentirlo dentro de ella, Candy rodeo la cintura de él con sus piernas y tiró de él mientras alzaba las caderas.

Pujó al sentir un fuerte punzada, en el momento en que el miembro de él se encarnaba en lo mas profundo de su ser.

—Candy —jadeó él al sentirse bienvenido en su cálido interior.

Terry permaneció sin moverse hasta que ella con una tímida sonrisa le hizo saber que estaba bien y movió ligeramente su cadera.

—Te Amo Candy —dijo él besando su labios para luego comenzar a mover sus caderas, primero lento, conforme Candy se unía a sus movimientos, Terry comenzó a acelerar sus movimientos, envistiendo a su ahora mujer de manera tal que ella se estremecía con de placer con cada envestida.

—¡Oh Dios! Los jadeos de Candy le indicaron a Terry que había alcanzado el climax, aceleró aun mas su envestidas y después de unos segundos se unió al placer de ella y derramó su simiente en su interior.

Continuará...


	15. Chapter 15

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus creadoras Kyoko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Nuestra Historia de Amor

Por Rossy Castaneda

Epílogo

_**Lamento la demora, pero aquí lo tienen, espero lo disfruten.**_

Tres meses habían pasado desde que los los padres de Candy junto al resto de los Ardley habían partido a America.

Tres meses en los cuales muchas cosas sucedieron, entre las la cuales la boda inesperada en alta mar de Elisa y Charlie.

Todo se dio de manera repentina ya que durante la travesía de regreso a America, Elisa comenzó a sentirse mareada, presentó cuadros de nauseas las cuales la mantuvieron en su camarote por dos días hasta que fue revisada por Kelly Ardley.

Tras ser informados que la joven Leagan estaba en la dulce espera, no les quedó mas remedio que organizar una boda express a bordo del transatlántico y acordaron que para acallar los chismes en la sociedad de Chicago, dirían que la joven Leagan había contraído nupcias en Londres con un antiguo pretendiente con quien se había reencontrado en su estadía en Londres y había resultado ser uno de los socios de la compañía Stratford, algo que era cierto, ya que Terry le obsequió a Charlie las acciones que había adquirido meses atrás dentro del grupo Teatral convirtiendo a este como socios de Robert Hathaway.

Albert y Kelly cobijaron a Dorothy en la Mansion de Lakewood en tanto Niel la cortejaba.

La señora Elroy se encargo de refinar a la futura señora Leagan, ante los atónitos ojos

Sara, quien deseaba morirse; aún no superaba lo de la inesperada boda de Elisa y ahora que sabia que Niel se casaría prontamente con Dorothy y que por causa de que ella no aceptaba a la muchacha su hijo se había ido de la casa para instalarse en una pequeña cabaña a orillas de la Mansión Ardley, aquello tenia desquiciada a la remilgada Sara Leagan.

Unas semanas mas tarde de su llegada a America, Annie dio a luz a una hermosa niña a quien llamaron Sofia Cornwall.

Stair, Patty y la abuela Martha junto a Elliot y Janis Cornwall partieron a la Florida para pedir formalmente la mano de Patty en matrimonio.

Candy y Terry por su parte, se vieron en la obligación de mudarse a Stratford Upon Avon, ya que el manejar a diario hasta su lugar de trabajo, se le había convertido a Terry en un impedimento para disfrutar de la intimidad con su esposa tanto como el deseaba.

Tras hacer todos los tramites correspondientes, finalmente Candy fue aceptada en una Escuela de medicina muy cerca al pequeño pueblo, fue así como dos semanas después se instalaron en su nueva residencia la cual estaba ubicada en un lugar muy apartado del pueblo a orilla del río Avon.

—No habrás los ojos hasta que te lo indique

—Esta bien, prometo no hacerlo, aunque la verdad muero de la curiosidad.

—Uno, dos, Tres —ábrelos ahora, Pecosa

Candy abrió sus ojos, sacudió un poco la cabeza para apartar la mancha de oscuridad de su mirada a causa de mantener sus ojos vendados, parpadeó tres veces y luego miró todo a su alrededor, el lugar era maravillosamente hermoso, rodado de árboles que le ofrecían un ambiente fresco y agradable, la casa estaba situada sobre una pequeña colina, la cual ella la bautizaría como su tercera colina de Pony, sigo su escrutinio y fijó sus esmeraldas en la maravillosa gama de colores que le ofrecían un plantío de narcisos amarillos y blancos juntos a un pequeño portal de rosas de todos los colores incluyendo a unas dulces Candies.

Cerró sus ojos y dejó que su mente divagara en lo recuerdos de su infancia en donde en plena primavera, corría junto a Annie y el resto de los niños del Hogar de Pony por las grandes praderas reverdecidas cubiertas de todo tipo de flores silvestres

Suspiró ante sus recuerdos ...

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Terry abrazándola por la espalda y besando su cuello.

—Es hermoso —respondió ella girando ligeramente su rostro para darle acceso a él a que besara sus labios —¿Como conseguiste las dulce Candy?

—Albert me hizo llegar con George unas cuantas semillas y contraté los servicios de un buen jardinero para que hiciera el resto.

—Terry —dijo ella girándose para quedar frente a él —Gracias, amor, gracias por esta maravilla sorpresa.

El sonrió —Aun hay una sorpresa mas aguada do por ti en el interior.

—¿Más? —preguntó ella emocionada cual niña lo hace al recibir un regalo anhelado.

Terry abrió la puerta y con un ademán de su mano, le indicó a su esposa que pasara primero.

Candy obedeció y al hacerlo, abrió los ojos como platos al ver el hermoso cuadro delante de ella.

—¡Oh Por Dios Terry! Es el Hogar de Pony —decía entre lágrimas una emocionada Candy.

—Así es —afirmó él.

—¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

—Contraté los servicios de una decoradora de interiores que mi madre me recomendó, le dije detalladamente que era lo que deseaba y al igual que tú, me he llevado una gran sorpresa cuando me mostró lo que había encontrado en una galería para aficionados de pintura, como no reconocer ese hermoso paisaje, aunque cuando lo visité estaba blanco por la inmensa nieve que lo cubría, pero el resto del paisaje es exactamente como lo recuerdo.

—¿Conoció al autor? —preguntó Candy con curiosidad.

—No —respondió él.

Candy se acercó un poco más y se quedó mirando el cuadro por unos segundos, contemplando cada detalle plasmado en aquella hermosa pintura al oleo, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en algo que llamó su atención.

—Terry, aquí hay una firma, pero es tan pequeña que no puedo distinguir lo que dice

El castaño se acercó un poco mas y sacando provecho de su altura, fue capaz de bajar el cuadro de su lugar para que Candy leyera por ella misma.

—Slim —leyó en un susurro para luego sonreír —lo logró, logró su sueño de ser un gran pintor.

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron nuevamente como platos al ingresar a la biblioteca

—Terry, es toda la colección de las obras de Shakespeare —. ¡Oh Por Dios! Exclamó al reconocer los tomos —son las de la Villa de Escocia.

—Así es, mi padre me las obsequió como regalo de bodas, las hizo llegar hasta aquí junto a todos estos ejemplares de medicina —le dijo mientras le mostraba la gran colección de libros de medicina.

Candy cubrió su boca con ambas manos ahogando los sollozos.

—Son verdaderamente un gran tesoro —dijo la rubia mientras pasaba sus manos por cada libro.

—Ven —Terry la tomó de la mano —aún hay algo que debo entregarte en tus manos.

Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta el gran escritorio en el centro de la biblioteca de donde Terry sacó de uno de los cajones un hermoso joyero.

—Candy, este joyero ha pasado de generación en generación entre las esposas de los primogénitos de los Grantchester, estuvo siempre en poder de mi madre hasta hace dos semanas que me lo entregó para ti.

Candy negó con la cabeza —no puedo aceptarlo Terry, es demasiado ostentoso.

Terry sonrió ante sus palabras, la sencillez de Candy era una de las tantas cosas que él amaba.

—Candy aunque no me agrade, soy el único en linea de sucesión al Ducado de Grantchester por lo tanto, este joyero te pertenece a ti hasta que uno de nuestros hijos se case —dijo poniendo en las manos de Candy el hermoso joyero.

Un mes después...

Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de alegría cuanto tomó entre sus manos la correspondencia y vio entre ella una misiva de la hermana Maria, quien a pesar de contar con una cabina telefónica, optaba siempre por escribirle cada mes.

Pronto la alegría se torno en preocupación al leer que la señorita Pony se encontraba enferma, deseo con su corazón y alma estar en el Hogar de Pony y cuidarla ella misma, por mas que la hermana Maria le explicara en la carta que la señorita Pony estaba recuperándose y que no debía preocuparse que había sido un simple resfriado, Candy fue incapaz de tranquilizarse.

La desesperación se apoderó de ella, comenzó a caminar de extremo a extremo dentro de su habitación; aquel sentimiento aumentó al no recibir respuesta a su llamada telefónica.

Tomó el joyero en el cual guardaba sus mas preciados tesoros y bajó hasta la biblioteca.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó una vez más, respiro con alivio al escuchar tras el auricular la inconfundible voz de la señorita Pony quien le aseguraba que ya estaba mejor.

Tras colgar el teléfono, abrió el joyero y se dejó envolver por los recuerdos al sacar uno a uno los objetos que se encontraban dentro.

Estaba tan sumida en sus recuerdos que no fue consciente que las horas habían pasado y que la oscuridad de la noche envolvió la estancia la cual era alumbrada por una pequeña lámpara.

Sintió de pronto unos brazos que la envolvieron y el susurro de su amado esposo a espalda de ella.

—Que haces aquí tan sola Pecosa y en esta oscuridad.

—Terry mi amor, no te escuché llegar.

—Ya me di cuenta amor —dijo él sonriendo.

—¿Tienes mucho tiempo que llegaste?

—El suficiente para ver y escuchar a mi esposa suspirando mientras se encontraba sumida en sus recuerdos —respondió el besando sus labios —¿esta todo bien?

—Recibí una carta de América en donde me informaban que la señorita Pony estaba enferma, me preocupé un poco, razón por la cual llamé para asegurarme que estaba bien.

—Los extrañas —le preguntó él tomando su rostro.

—Si, los extraño —respondió ella —A ti no puedo mentirte.

—Te prometo que tan pronto podamos, iremos a visitarlos.

—Gracias Terry —dijo ella abrazándolo.

Dos semanas mas tarde y luego del susto recibido, los esposos Grantchester viajaron a Londres para recibir a los padres de Candy y al resto de los Ardley, quienes regresaban una vez más a Inglaterra para la boda de Ethan y Briana Howard que se llevaría a cabo una semana mas tarde.

Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas y como una pequeña niña corrió al encuentro de sus seres amados.

Cathleen y Kent abrieron sus brazos para recibirla.

Cathleen amaba esa parte de Candy, era como verse a si misma cuando su padre regresaba a casa después de un largo viaje.

—Candy, mi dulce Candy —Cathleen besó la coronilla de su cabeza —te encuentras bien hija, te veo pálida y un poco demacrada.

—Si mamá, creo que es la presión de los estudios —respondió ella.

Cathleen negó con la cabeza —No creo que sea eso pequeña, yo mas bien creo que...

—¡Candy! —Albert se acercó a ella para estrecharla en sus brazos.

—¡Albert! —dijo ella abrazando a quien por muchos años había sido como su hermano mayor.

Luego que todos se saludaron, se dirigieron en diferentes autos a la Mansión Carnegie donde permanecerían durante toda su estadía.

Los días previos a la boda de su hermano mayor, Candy se sentía cansada, era extraño sentía que las horas de sueño no le eran suficientes, de pronto comenzó a sentir nauseas por ciertas comidas, especialmente durante el desayuno.

Terry la veía con procuración, pues cada día la veía mas pálida y demacrada.

La Tia Elroy y Kelly como doctora que era tenía sus propias sospechas las cuales Cathleen confirmó después de revisar a Candy, cuando esta última se desmayó.

Terry no cabía de alegría, al saber que el fruto de su amor crecía en el interior de su esposa a quien consintió a partir desde ese día.

Tras saber que serian abuelos los Carnegie McGregor decidieron que permanecerían el Londres hasta que Candy diera a luz.

Ocho meses después...

—Terry, hijo no te preocupes es normal que demoren tanto —Eleonor trataba de tranquilizar a su hijo.

—Madre, ya han pasado mas de tres horas, y me parte el corazón escuchar los gritos de Candy y para variar, nadie sale a decirnos nada —decía con voz preocupada ante la falta de noticas.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, en dos zancadas a Terry se paró frente a su suegra

—Como está Candy —Se apresuró a preguntar el castaños.

—Ella está bien Terry y quiere que estes con ella en estos momentos.

Terry ingresó a la habitación y se encontró con una Candy cansada, totalmente sudada y ruborizada por todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

El castaño tomó su mano en el momento justo cuando Candy tenía una fuerte contracción y apretó la mano de Terry mientras pujaba.

Terry sostuvo su manos y cerró sus ojos dejando salir dos lágrimas al ver el sufrimiento de ella por traer al mundo el fruto de su amor.

—Estoy aquí, Pecosa —le dijo acercando la mano a sus labios y depositando un beso.

Con su mano libre, tomó un paño y secó el rostro sudoroso de ella.

Candy pujó una vez más con mayor intensidad que la vez anterior.

—Una vez mas Candy —la animó su madre.

Tras un pujido, Candy trajo al mundo al fruto de amor entre ella y Terry.

—Es un hermoso niño —les anunció Cathleen poniéndolo en los brazos de Candy.

Candy comenzó a llorar mientras Terry retenía sus lágrimas de alegría.

—Terruce, te llamaras Terruce Grantchester —decía la rubia mientras acariciaba la pequeña nariz de su bebe con la punta de su nariz.

Terry no pudo retener mas las lágrimas —Gracias Candy, gracias por este regalo tan maravilloso —le dijo besando su frente y luego hacer lo mismo con el pequeño Terry quien lloraba a todo pulmón.

Candy entregó al pequeño Terry en brazos de Cathleen para que lo aseara.

Cuando ya estuvo aseado, Cathleen lo puso en brazos de Terry quien lo recibió lleno de emoción .

—Ve —dijo Candy —ve y preséntalo con tus padres que aguardan afuera.

En cuanto lo tuvo entre sus brazos, Eleonor dejo caer gruesas lágrimas al recordar el día en que ella tuvo a Terry entre sus brazos por primera vez; la sensación era muy parecida ya que el pequeño Terry era una mini copia de su padre; cabellera castaña y ojos azul zafiros.

Tres meses mas tarde..

Mientras el pequeño Terry era arrullado en los brazos de sus abuelos, Candy y Terry se encaminaron a la proa del Transatlántico que los llevaba a America.

Llegaron hasta el lugar donde todo había empezado en una noche de bruma, a borde del Mauretania.

Terry se posó a espaldas de Candy, ambos cerraron los ojos e inhalaron profundamente.

—Es maravilloso esta aquí —dijo ella en un suspiro —abordo del Mauretania.

Terry aspiró el olor de su cabello y luego respondió:

—Aquí, fue donde todo comenzó hace un par de años cuando yo regresaba derrota a Londres y tu apareciste como una luz trayendo esperanza y lucidez a mi solitaria vida, tú, que con tu amor y ternura me enseñaste el verdadero significado del amor, te convertiste desde entonces en la luz que iluminó la oscuridad en la cual me encontraba y de la cual no sabía como salir.

—Te Amo Candy y nunca dejaré de agradecerle a Dios el haberte puesto en mi camino desde entonces, y brindarme la oportunidad de escribir con mi puño y letra _**Nuestra Historia de Amor.**_

_**Fin...**_

_**Nota.**_

_**Agradezco desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón a todas los que me han acompañado hasta aquí.**_

_**Gracias infinitas por el apoyo y la confianza que me brindan y gracias por la paciencia que me tienen. **_

_**Muchas gracias a Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Pert77, Clint Andrew, Claudia Bonilla y a todos los guest que se unieron a la lectura y todos aquellos que se unirán en el futuro, muchísimas gracias .**_

_**Nos leemos en la Próxima Aventura.**_

_**Reviban un fuerte abrazo y beso a la distancia y muchas bendiciones de parte de su amiga y compañera,**_

_**Rossy Castaneda **_


End file.
